


Ты сеешь ветер

by JateFate



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: Ты – мой слепой король. Я – твой поводырь.





	1. Chapter 1

**\- 1 -**

  
  
      Было уже поздно, когда я вернулась в таверну. Спускались сумерки, и вместе с ними надвигалась гроза. Какой-то неземной и зловещий свет разливался под облаками, и даже новые дома вдоль дороги казались такими же древними и мрачными, как источенные непогодами Стрелы Дьявола. В такой вечер лучше всего было сидеть дома и не высовываться.   
  
      Затащив тяжёлый мешок с солью на крыльцо на заднем дворе, я бросила его у скамьи и, вытянув руки вперед, с наслаждением потянулась. Вязы раскачивались и мотались из стороны в сторону, где-то на другой стороне дома бились о стену отвязавшиеся ставни, и я подумала, что следовало бы закрыть их все, хотя зрелище бури за окном всегда меня завораживало.   
  
      И тут сквозь гул и вой ветра я вдруг расслышала голоса и хохот, доносившиеся с кухни. Нахмурившись и подбоченившись, я сдула с лица выбившуюся прядь волос и поискала глазами ящик с гнилыми овощами. Вытащив его из-под лавки, я выбрала самую крупную картофелину, и, потянув на себя дверь, шагнула внутрь.   
  
      На кухне царило невиданное оживление: смех, грохот утвари, чужая поступь и прочая возня. Большинство мужчин собралось у очага, кое-кто остался сидеть за столом, кто-то отирался у плиты. Сэйв, которой я велела следить за мясным бульоном для завтрашнего супа, сиротливо жалась к противоположной стене, испуганно и растерянно оглядывая собравшихся, а потому в её кастрюле хозяйничал чужак.   
  
      Остановившись позади ещё одного незваного гостя, чья сутулая спина всё это время надёжно скрывала меня от взглядов остальных, я с силой толкнула его, и он, вскрикнув от неожиданности, полетел вперед, размахивая руками. Все присутствующие разом умолкли. Тот негодяй, что прихлёбывал бульон прямо из кастрюли, замер, не донеся половник до рта. Мой горящий гневом взгляд остановился на его грязных руках, и это стало последней каплей. Стиснув пальцами размягчённую гниением картофелину, я, не прицелившись, швырнула её в сторону толстого и лоснящегося грязнули. Картофелина выбила половник у него из рук, и мужчина отскочил от плиты, как ошпаренный.   
  
      — Дурная девка! — неожиданно высоким для человека его комплекции голосом завопил он под дружный хохот своих товарищей.   
  
      Я оглядела их, все они смотрели на меня с весельем и любопытством. Разве что за исключением Тощего, растянувшегося на грязном полу, и Кабана, вытиравшего рукавом лицо.   
  
      — А ну, пошли вон, черти! — крикнула я, принявшись раздавать тумаки всем, кто попадался мне на глаза.   
  
      Блу, схлопотавший подзатыльник, выронил жженный сахар из рук и выскочил на улицу. Следом понёсся Тощий, на ходу выкрикивая проклятья, а за ним, хохоча и подначивая меня, сматывались и остальные.   
  
      — Бездельники! — вопила я им вслед.   
  
      Заметив скалку, я схватила её и повернулась к мужчине, поднявшемуся из-за стола и нахально уставившемуся прямо на меня.   
  
      На кухне остались только я, он, Кабан и перепуганная до смерти Сэйв, которая тут же принялась поспешно наводить порядок: накрыла кастрюлю крышкой, смахнула хлебные крошки со стола, подняла с пола половник и другие столовые приборы.   
  
      — Ты чего это разошлась, ведьма? — раздраженно спросил Кабан, на всякий случай прикрывая голову руками. — Знай своё место. Мы не к тебе пришли.   
  
      — Чего тогда на кухню заявились? — прошипела я, всё ещё дрожа от гнева и не сводя с Кабана тяжёлого взгляда. — Дарии здесь отродясь не бывает.   
  
      — А где она бывает? — насмешливо спросил другой мужчина, наблюдая за мной с весьма большим интересом.   
  
      Я медленно отложила скалку в сторону, оправила платье и взглянула на него исподлобья.   
  
      — Будто ты не знаешь, Артур.   
  
      — Больно много норова у тебя для стряпухи, а? — с нервным смешком заметил Кабан. — Выпороть бы разок как следует.   
  
      — Проваливай отсюда, — мрачно ответила ему я. — В таверне тебе накроют и на рожу твою оплывшую даже не взглянут. А здесь чтобы духу твоего не было.   
  
      — Вечно ты бранишься, — беззлобно заметил толстяк, схватив со стола яблоко и надкусив его столь поспешно, словно боялся, что его у него вот-вот отнимут. — Потому и одна всё время.   
  
      Я вновь потянулась за скалкой, и Кабан, схватив горсть жжённых леденцов для Блу, поспешил смыться.   
  
      — В чём дело, Артур? — спросила я, обернувшись. — Твои псы вконец одичали?   
  
      Он смотрел на меня с издевательски-любезным выражением лица.   
  
      — Все знают, что пока Дарии нет, ты за неё.   
  
      — И что?   
  
      Артур приблизился.   
  
      — Позавчера на обед подавали жареную сельдь. Вчера на завтрак — сельдь соленую, а сегодня на ужин, судя по всему, нам должны были подать сельдь копченую, — он ухмыльнулся. — Того и глядя, сама селёдкой станешь.   
  
      Я фыркнула и жестом отослала Сэйв прочь.   
  
      Дверь за ней захлопнулась с громким стуком, и вдруг погасли все свечи; Артур застыл на месте, вглядываясь в полумрак. На него упал затухающий предвечерний свет. Кожа на его словно резцом очерченном лице была тёмной от загара.   
  
      — Ты что, пришёл сюда жаловаться на меню? – спросила я.   
  
      — Сегодня день уплаты долга.   
  
      — Это хозяйские дела. Меня они не касаются.   
  
      Глаза Артура медленно исследовали меня с головы до ног; наглым оценивающим взглядом он рассматривал моё платье из тонкой шерсти. Я не вполне понимала смысл этого взгляда, но тем не менее занервничала ужасно и даже отступила на шаг или два.   
  
      Наконец он отвел глаза, тем самым словно бы освободив меня от принуждения, и я вздохнула полной грудью, хотя до той минуты не осознавала, что невольно задерживала дыхание.   
  
      — Чего ты упрямишься? – весело спросил Артур, обойдя меня и направившись к выходу. – Я велю парням обыскать помещение. Они перевернут тут всё вверх дном, учинят страшный беспорядок. Это не по-дружески, как считаешь? Мы ведь с тобой всё ещё друзья? — он привалился плечом к дверному косяку. Прядь светлых волос упала ему на лоб.   
  
      — Вот ещё! – вспыхнула я. Меня всегда раздражала его грубая фамильярность и насмешливость.   
  
      — Давай, поторапливайся, — велел он. — Надвигается буря, а мне ещё тащиться к лодочникам.   
  
      Я гневно выдохнула, но всё же схватила масляную лампу и поплелась в соседнюю комнату. Перед своим внезапным отъездом хозяйка не оставила мне никаких распоряжений относительно Артура и его банды, но я знала, что Дария платила им за покровительство и за то, чтобы все продуктовые поставки приходили точно в срок.   
  
      Отперев ключом нижний ящик в кладовой, я достала оттуда сундук с выручкой за прошедшую неделю и принялась отсчитывать нужную сумму. Затем пересчитала набранное и бросила несколько монет обратно в сундук.   
  
      — Вычла деньги за обед, — с мрачным видом пояснила я в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Артура. — Теперь нам с Сэйв придётся готовить заново.   
  
      — Мы обедаем бесплатно, — с усмешкой возразил он.   
  
      — В таверне, — напомнила я. — Не у меня на кухне.   
  
      В неярком свете лампы его зубы сверкнули в улыбке.  
  
      Он вышел, а затем вернулся; затащил мешок с солью внутрь и бросил его мне под ноги.   
  
      — Вымокнет, — коротко объяснил он. — Закрой ставни. И носа на улицу не кажи — сдует к дьяволу.   
  
  


**\- 2 -**

  
  
  
      Ветер крепчал, воздух был наэлектризован. Я провела ладонью по волосам — они затрещали и едва не поднялись дыбом.   
  
      За окном ослепительно вспыхнула молния, и сразу вслед за ней загрохотал гром. Мне вдруг почудилось, что кто-то постучал в дверь. Замерев, я прислушалась. Ничего. Да кто станет слоняться по улицам в такую погоду?   
  
      Где-то поблизости раздалось глухое жужжание или гудение. Я отложила тряпку и медленно обошла стол, стараясь понять, откуда доносился звук. Он походил на ропот пчелиного роя, отыскавшего себе жильё под крышей. Или это был шёпот? Гнев бесновавшегося озера?   
  
      Я затрясла головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, но шум продолжался. Я приблизилась к двери. Звуки настигали меня, от них ныли зубы и кружилась голова. У меня потемнело в глазах.   
  
      Я знала, что слышала только грозу, никакого гудения, никакого шёпота или жужжания, ничего не происходило, но тем не менее я испытала стихийный ужас небывалой силы и в какой-то момент вдруг перестала понимать, кто я и где нахожусь. Я была в средоточии хаоса, и никакая сила, духовная или телесная, не могла ему противостоять.   
  
      Меня били волны. Рот наполнился солёной водой…   
  
      Что-то с силой ударило по двери снаружи, и я отскочила назад, разом избавившись от тяжёлого наваждения. Затем раздался ещё один удар. И ещё.   
  
      Я отодвинула тяжёлый засов, дверь мигом распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену, и в кухню влетел промокший до нитки Артур. Воздушный вихрь, ворвавшийся вслед за ним, разом погасил весь свет. Мои юбки взметнулись от ветра, ноги обдало холодом.   
  
      Приложив немало усилий, Артур закрыл дверь, а я опустила тяжёлый засов в толстые кованые петли.   
  
      Мы остались в полной темноте.   
  
      — Проклятье! — хрипло выдохнул мужчина. — Думал, успею добраться до…   
  
      — Слышал шёпот? — спросила я.   
  
      Я по-прежнему плохо себя чувствовала. С трудом передвигая ноги, я нащупала в темноте стол и покрепче ухватилась за его края. Подол моей юбки вымок и теперь лип к ногам.   
  
      — Шёпот? — усмехнулся Артур. — Буря воет так, что оглохнуть можно. Никогда прежде такого не видывал.   
  
      Я не могла разглядеть Артура в темноте, слышала только тяжелое прерывистое дыхание и ощущала дрожь его тела.   
  
      Когда я зажгла свечи и обернулась к нему, то увидела, что он был бледен и вообще сам не свой. Это всё ненастье. Оно привело нас обоих в замешательство.   
  
      — Какого чёрта, Артур? — Силы стали возвращаться ко мне вместе с раздражением. — Ты до смерти напугал меня!   
  
      Он снял с себя пурпуэн, теперь больше походивший на половую тряпку, и бросил его на табурет.   
  
      — Принеси полотенце.   
  
      — Ты мной не командуй! — взвилась я. — Не у себя в борделе.   
  
      — Может, Кабан был прав, — раздалось в ответ. — Отстегать бы тебя ремнём.   
  
      Я запнулась обо что-то и Артур придержал меня за локоть. Боком я прижалась к его вымокшей рубашке.   
  
      Ветер выл, запертые ставни тряслись и стучали. Пламя свечей дрожало, на каменных стенах плясали причудливые тени.   
  
      Артур клацал зубами от холода.   
  
      Вздрогнув, я отстранилась от липкой ткани и обняла себя за плечи.   
  
      — Зажги огонь в очаге, — велела я, направляясь к лестнице. — Я принесу полотенца.   
  
      — Ты мной не командуй! — со смешком донеслось мне вслед.   
  
      Спустя несколько минут я вывалила перед ним ворох старых и рваных простыней, пригодных только для того, чтобы послужить кухонными тряпками.   
  
      Артур, гревший ладони у очага, взглянул на эту кучу тряпья и вскинул брови:   
  
      — Это полотенца?   
  
      — У меня здесь кухня, а не постоялый двор, — хмуро отозвалась я. — Погреть воды?   
  
      — И побольше. Я ног не чувствую, — ответил Артур, стянув рубашку через голову.   
  
      — Как ты мне сегодня надоел.  
  
      — А чего ты домой не ушла? Не успела?   
  
      — Из-за тебя и не успела.   
  
      — А Сэйв что же? – он разложил свои вещи перед огнём, чтобы они быстрее просохли. — Так себе помощница?   
  
      Я перелила воду из кувшина в медный таз и поставила его греться.   
  
      — Её мать слегла, ей надобно было спешить домой.   
  
      Артур снял сапоги и из них хлынула вода. Я достала с полки ополовиненную бутылку перчёного эля, разлила по кружкам. Меня тоже потряхивало, но не от холода. Я всё ещё ощущала отголоски того необъяснимого ужаса, что испытала несколько минут назад.   
  
      Мы расположились у очага плечом к плечу; я прижала колени к груди, Артур же, наоборот, сидел, широко раскинув ноги.   
  
      Слепой ветер, что ненадолго сполз в глубину, снова потянулся вверх, прозрел, взмыл, и вновь заметалось пламя очага и свечей. Вдали глухой грудой покатился гром. А затем вдруг сделалось тихо, словно буря подавилась собственным вздохом и замерла на мгновение.   
  
      Я снова вспомнила, как на меня накатила невидимая волна, как рот наполнился ледяной водой…   
  
      — Ты чего? — спросил Артур. — Никак не согреешься?   
  
      Я кивнула, и он обхватил меня за плечи, привлекая к себе. Я была благодарна ему за этот жест. От него пахло лесом, сыростью и потом, но ночная прохлада пробирала меня под платьем, и я была рада теснее прижаться к нему.   
  
      — И как оно тебе, Вивиан? – вдруг спросил Артур. — Оттирать котелки и варить похлёбку вместо того, чтобы заниматься своим делом?   
  
      Я отняла голову от его плеча.   
  
      — Тебе почём знать, какое дело моё, а какое нет?   
  
      — Так все знают. Вон, спроси у парней — тебе любой скажет. Чего тебе здесь коптиться? Врачевателей в народе куда больше уважают. И на благодарности не скупятся.   
  
      Я фыркнула и отвернулась.   
  
      — Твой старик хорош, но он уже не молод, — продолжал Артур. — Чего ты противишься? Всё равно к тебе ходить станут. И сейчас ведь ходят?   
  
      — Ты и ходишь, — сварливо отозвалась я. — Да твои дружки. Порой мне кажется, что вы специально увечья собираете, чтобы мне досадить.   
  
      — Так после тебя на нас всё как на собаках заживает.   
  
      — Видать, псиная натура берёт своё. Я-то тут при чём?   
  
      Новая вспышка молнии возвестила неожиданное возвращение утихшей было грозы, и шумный дождь застучал по крыше.   
  
      — И всё же, — продолжал настаивать Артур. — Что у тебя за тайна? Какая девица по своей воле запрётся на кухне в таверне, где её никто не видит? От чего ты прячешься?   
  
      Я взглянула на него и увидела, что он ожидал моего ответа с уважительным вниманием.   
  
      — А если узнаешь, стало быть, спасать меня ринешься? — устало спросила я.   
  
      Артур засмеялся и поднял взгляд к потолку.   
  
      — Может быть, и ринусь.   
  
      — Может быть, я не хочу быть у всех на виду. Я с трудом выношу чужаков и глупые разговоры. Не желаю видеть у себя дома всякий сброд, вроде твоих дружков.   
  
      Большая горячая ладонь Артура вдруг сползла с моего плеча, опустилась ниже, ещё ниже — и вдруг замерла как бы в изумлении. Еще одно движение — и он поднял голову и взглянул на меня с усмешкой.   
  
      — Или правы были насчёт тебя злые языки, — сказал он. — Раньше поговаривали, что ты травы заговариваешь. И раны лечишь не руками, а словом.   
  
      Медленно-медленно он провел пальцами по моей руке, коснулся шеи и легонько потянул за мочку уха.   
  
      — Если бы я тебя не иглой латала, а заклинаниями, лежать бы тебе, Артур, в сырой земле и не докучать мне своей глупой болтовнёй! — Я дёрнула головой и отстранилась от него. — Не дразни меня или живо на улицу выгоню. Глядишь, сдует тебя в озеро к чертям собачьим!   
  
      — Обнадёжь меня, светлейшая, — произнёс он смиренным тоном, а глаза его смеялись. — К лицу мне шрамы? Станешь ли их целовать?   
  
      Я покрепче стиснула зубы, чтобы не дай бог не улыбнуться в ответ на такое нахальство.   
  
      — Так вот, чем ты утешаешь себя долгими ночами.   
  
      — Я бы рассказал тебе о моих ночах, да засмущаешься, — весело ответил Артур.   
  
      Я поднялась на ноги, намереваясь подняться на второй этаж и оставить его здесь одного.   
  
      — Вечно ты глядишь на меня зверем, Вивиан, — бросил он мне вслед. — Лучше взором нежным обласкай сердце.   
  
      — Осталось ли у тебя, что ласкать? — спросила я, взбежав по лестнице. Мои щёки пылали от смущения.   
  
      Артур откинулся на локтях и взглянул на меня снизу вверх:   
  
      — А ты не уходи, и сама узнаешь.   
  
      Я только фыркнула в ответ и под громкий смех скрылась в комнате, с силой хлопнув дверью.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- 1 -**

  
  
      Старик как всегда приблизился неслышно, замер позади, наблюдая за движением моих рук и вслушиваясь в мерное постукивание керамики.  
  
      — Вода ушла, обнажив скалистое дно, — сказал он и умолк, ожидая моего ответа.  
  
      Я молчала, с излишним усердием разминая сухую траву в ступе. Старик положил на стол большие узловатые руки и распрямил пальцы. Они расправились медленно, словно ночной цветок, открыв мозолистые ладони. Я отставила ступу и пест, взяла в руки одну из пораженных ревматизмом конечностей и начала осторожно поворачивать ее из стороны в сторону, выпрямляя пальцы и массируя ороговевшую ладонь. Морщинистая физиономия старика скривилась, но почти тотчас расправилась, едва улеглись первые вспышки боли.  
  
      — Река отступила, — продолжал он. — Исчезла за ночь, словно её и не было.  
  
      — Брешешь, — сердито отозвалась я. — Реки не уходят в бури, они разливаются и топят города.  
  
      Старик плутовато улыбнулся в ответ. За ночь сырость пробрала его до костей, и он, закутанный во множество одежек, платки и даже в обрывки попоны, теперь стонал со смешанным выражением боли и удовлетворения от каждого моего движения.  
  
      У него не было имени, вернее, он никому его не называл. Я звала его отцом при чужих, но отцом он мне не был. Старик, всегда только старик. Болтали, будто бы он был стар ещё тогда, когда король Утер праздновал свои первые военные победы. А ещё поговаривали, что старик – и не старик вовсе.  
  
      — Прямо перед башней Вортигерна вырос огромный камень, а в нём — меч.  
  
      — Почём тебе знать, если король никого к своей башне не подпускает?  
  
      Старик рассмеялся — ни дать ни взять повернулась на скрипучих петлях дверь конюшни. Шерстяные платки сползли с его плеч.  
  
      — Я знаю. И ты знаешь. Всяк знает из тех, с кем буря вчера свою беседу вела.  
  
      Я не смогла подавить невольную дрожь при воспоминаниях о минувшей ночи, о стихийном ужасе, который я испытала.  
  
      — Появление Экскалибура знаменует приход к власти истинного короля. — Лицо старика вдруг потемнело, сделалось страшным, как у черта. — Скоро наступит конец тирании и бесчестья Вортигерна.  
  
      Я было отшатнулась от него, но старик больно стиснул мою ладонь. Ещё недавно скрюченные и узловатые пальцы теперь были крепкими, как сталь.  
  
      Старик — и не старик вовсе.  
  
      — Это легенда, — несмело возразила я.  
  
      — Это пророчество. — Его прикосновение жгло огнём. — Знание есть и боль, и сила, и великое страдание. Что ты слышала? Что дикая вода говорила тебе?  
  
      Я пятилась, старик шёл за мной, не выпуская моей руки. Я изо всех сил старалась победить страх и растерянность, которые бились у меня в груди, словно перепуганные куры в курятнике. Наконец моя спина натолкнулась на стену, мы оба остановились, и я посмотрела на него так твёрдо, как только могла. Глаза старика следили за мной, бесцветные и водянистые, скрытные, непроницаемые.  
  
      — Она топила меня! — выдохнула я и зажмурилась, стараясь спрятаться от этого взгляда.  
  
      Старик навис надо мной, вдруг такой высокий, большой; от него пахло тиной и солью. Он потянулся ко мне и поцеловал. Не по-отечески, а как любовницу.  
  
      —  _Нимуэ_ , — мягко прогудел он, затем отстранился и выпустил мою ладонь. — Ты противишься Природе. — Его веки опустились, и с лица исчезло то страшное выражение, которое так напугало меня. — Ты сохнешь изнутри, как пустая глиняная посуда. Сила иссушит тебя, измучает и, в конце концов, всё равно возьмёт своё. Впусти её.  
  
      Я была как в тумане, все вокруг утратило значение реальности, и я смутно ощущала признаки глубокого потрясения. И ещё одно странное, новое, чуждое мне чувство — некое мягкое и приятное напряжение от воздержания.   
  
      Сколько бы я ни щурила глаза, силясь разглядеть старика, его удалявшийся силуэт оставался размытым. А когда он исчез вовсе, я почувствовала себя так, словно оказалась в какой-то холодной пустоте, где зимний ветер пробирал до костей.  
  
      Я облизала губы. Они были солёными, как если бы мне только что довелось испить озёрной воды.  
  
      Волосы колко поднялись у меня на затылке.  
  
      Старик не был стариком.  
  
  


**\- 2 -**

  
  
  
      День был ясный, свежий и по-летнему душистый. Распускавшаяся по крутым берегам зелень отражалась в покрытой мелкой рябью озерной воде. В преданиях говорилось, что озеро это было бездонным — в самом его центре находилась глубочайшая дыра, ведущая в миры куда более тёмные и ужасные, нежели этот.  
  
      Я бродила среди покрытых мхами и лишайниками камней в поисках сон-травы, растения, чем-то напоминавшего незабудки, – лиловые колокольчики, покрытые густым серебряным пухом. Цветок этот именовали ведьминым зельем, якобы рос он, восстав из водной пучины, влекомый нечистой силой. Порой отвар из сон-травы и правда оказывал почти магический эффект: заживлял тяжёлые раны, унимал женские боли, утихомиривал непрекращающийся кашель. А если я и собиралась варить из него какое-то зелье, то только сонное — чтобы не размыкать по ночам воспалённых век и не слушать того, чего слышать не хотелось.  
  
      По дороге сюда, на вересковой пустоши я видела Артура, ведущего потешный бой на деревянных мечах с мальчишкой Кабана. Он окликнул меня, но я так и прошла мимо, угрюмо глядя себе под ноги.  
  
      Когда утром я спустилась в кухню, Артура там уже не было. Только несколько мутно поблёскивавших монет, оставленных на столе, напоминали о его вчерашнем позднем визите.  
  
      Найти растение оказалось не сложно. Я разглядела цветы у подножия самого высокого каменного столба. Отделив несколько побегов, я завернула их в носовой платок. Моё внимание привлекли яркие серебряные отблески озёрной глади, и я застыла на месте, не сводя глаз с воды. Её сияние ослепляло, и когда я отвела взгляд, то всё вокруг показалось мне чёрным.  
  
      Высокий столб, укрывавший меня от палящего солнца, был разделен на два вертикальных блока. Я оперлась рукой об один из них, и он вдруг взорвался воплем.  
  
      Я испуганно отшатнулась, попятилась с такой скоростью, что не удержалась на ногах и упала на землю. Вся потная, я уставилась на столб.   
  
      Ни одно живое существо не было способно издать такой звук. Но ведь камень и не был живым. Описать его крик не представлялось возможным. Это был и вой гневного ветра, и ропот волн, бьющихся о причал, и плач страдающих детей…   
  
      Начали испускать крики и другие камни. Не в силах терпеть это, я вскочила на ноги и, спотыкаясь, кинулась к берегу. Как и вчера ночью, звуки гнались за мной, не утихая ни на мгновение. И я бежала прочь, не глядя, куда ступаю, пока сквозь стоны, стенания, скрежет и скорбные рыдания не услышала то, что отозвалось внутри меня радостным трепетом, — плеск воды.  
  
      Я вошла в озеро.  
  
      Прозрачная вода, сверкающая, словно стекло, обступила меня, с готовностью приняв в свои объятия. Ласковая, отражающая светящийся круг солнца, – она вела меня за собой прочь от исходящих криком камней. И я поддалась потоку, позволила течению увлечь себя.  
  
      Поверхность озера казалась совершенно гладкой, но оно отнюдь не было спокойным: внутри него постоянно пробегали какие-то течения, мелкие, но ощутимые, напоминавшие спазмы. Они создавали впечатление, что вода была живой — тёплым, приветливым существом, призванным ласкать и обволакивать.  
  
      Вода дошла мне до бедер, и я даже вздрогнула от приятного ощущения — как будто что-то лизнуло меня мягким и нежным языком.  
  
      Я всё ещё слышала камни, но их крики, звучавшие где-то вдалеке, больше не причиняли прежних страданий. Вода теперь доходила мне до плеч.  
  
      Озеро обняло меня.  
  
      Я пошла дальше, удерживаемая его нежными руками, навстречу темноте и сладостному безмолвию. А потом дно исчезло под ногами, и я ухнула вниз.   
  
      Чёрная вода сомкнулась над моей головой.   
  
  


**\- 3 -**

  
  
  
      Где-то неподалёку раздавались крики, напомнившие о тех звуках, что исторгали из себя камни. Но они утратили свою внечеловеческую природу; теперь я слышала обычные громкие голоса людей, ведущих спор.  
  
      Я осторожно потянула носом воздух. Сильный, по-летнему острый запах деревьев и слабый — травы подо мной. Вытянув руку, я подвигала ей из стороны в сторону, как если бы лениво отгоняла докучавшую муху. Ничто не замедляло моего движения, ничто не противилось ему.  
  
      Озеро отпустило меня.  
  
      Перевернувшись на живот, я приподнялась на полусогнутых руках и принялась надсадно кашлять и отплёвываться. Я ожидала, что изо рта польётся вода, но кашель был сухим и жёстким.  
  
      Чья-то тень накрыла меня. Я подняла голову и увидела перед собой растерянного Блу с деревянными мечами, зажатыми подмышкой. Артур опустился на колени рядом со мной. Почувствовав слабое прикосновение к спине, я вздрогнула и выпрямилась на руках, но меня тут же повело в сторону. Он обнял меня за плечи. Я приложила одну ладонь ко лбу, другую — к тому месту, где у меня находился желудок, и с трудом выговорила:  
  
      — Подите прочь.  
  
      Артур издал короткий смешок, в ответ на который никто не улыбнулся.  
  
      — Беги к старику, — велел он Блу. — Я доведу её до дома. Скажи, всё с ней ладно, раз первым делом вздумала огрызаться.  
  
      Мальчишка тут же исчез за столбом, затем его спина пару раз мелькнула среди развалин и наконец он скрылся из виду. Мы с Артуром остались одни. Снова.  
  
      Я бегло оглядела себя. Платье и волосы были сухими, сумка и цветы, завёрнутые в платок, валялись у подножия раздвоенного камня. И сама я, очевидно, не двигалась с места – так и лежала там, куда рухнула, попятившись от столба, — на негустой, растущей пучками траве.  
  
      Заходившиеся в страшном крике камни, озеро, поглотившее меня, и то, что я видела в его глубинах, почти на самом дне, — ничего этого на самом деле не было. Я просто упала и потеряла сознание.  
  
      Артур осторожно развернул меня к себе, приподнял мой подбородок так, чтобы видеть лицо, и спросил:  
  
      — Что за хворь тебя одолела?  
  
      — Я вполне здорова, — ответила я, и тут же, словно в противовес своим словам, затряслась от слабости и холода, как если бы только что действительно вылезла из воды на сушу.  
  
      На лице Артура отразились недовольство и раздражение.  
  
      — Да ты только погляди на себя, — сказал он. — Почернела, как закоптившаяся свеча.  
  
      Он взял мои дрожащие руки в свои, с силой разжал стиснутые в кулак пальцы, заставляя раскрыть ладони.  
  
      — Гляди, — кивнул он.  
  
      Я опустила глаза и увидела, что руки мои были всё равно, что кости, обтянутые прозрачной кожей. Вены вдоль запястий вздулись и посинели. Я задохнулась при виде такого уродства. Это больше не были руки лекаря — умелые, проворные, ласковые, а когда нужно — твёрдые; исчезли с ладоней и мозоли, натёртые скалкой и рукоятью ножа. Я видела конечности какого-то человекообразного чудовища с озёрного дна.  
  
      Артур погладил большим пальцем центр моей ладони. Я подняла голову и увидела перед собой его взволнованное лицо. Вздрогнув, я попыталась отнять руки, сжать в кулаки, спрятать их от его взгляда, спрятать, чтобы не видеть их самой, но Артур не выпустил меня. Наши ладони вдруг соединились, а пальцы крепко переплелись. У него были большие ладони, тоже мозолистые и шершавые, очень-очень тёплые. Я едва не вскрикнула — всё равно что прикоснуться к печке в морозный день — и хорошо, и невыносимо.  
  
      — Как тепло, — выдохнула я, позабыв обо всём.  
  
      — О, барышня. У меня горячая кровь, — дурашливо, подражая говору деревенского паренька, ответил он. — Вот, потрогайте, — с этими словами Артур прижал мою раскрытую ладонь к своей груди, прямо к сердцу.  
  
      Я озадаченно посмотрела на него. Видел ли он то, что видела я, когда он велел мне взглянуть на свои руки? Или мне вновь всё привиделось?  
  
      Моя ладонь была по-прежнему прижата к его груди, сердце билось под ней, точно молот; я чувствовала вибрации его тела, тихое-тихое гудение, похожее на то, что иногда издаёт потревоженная земля.  
  
      И этот жар, что исходил от него… Артур был крупным, крепким и светлым, точно солнечный луч. Я невольно потянулась навстречу.   
  
      Он казался таким нежным, какими могут быть лишь очень большие и сильные мужчины.  
  
      А я устала мёрзнуть и тонуть.  
  
      Высвободив другую ладонь, согретую теплом и порозовевшую, я прижала её к его щеке. Глаза Артура, обращённые ко мне, были ясными и серьёзными. Ветер пел у меня в ушах, сдувал выбившиеся локоны с плеч, и они щекотали лицо.  
  
      Он смотрел на меня, но не прикасался, затем вдруг закрыл глаза, словно ему сделалось невыносимо смотреть дольше, а когда раскрыл их — они горели передо мной, как раскаленное железо.  
  
      — Не высекай искры, если не хочешь потом спасаться от пламени, — сказал он, и я почувствовала в его словах проявление силы, вполне осознающей, но сдерживающей себя; это был вызов и побуждение, в котором не заключалось требования.  
  
      — Может быть, я хочу сгореть? — смело ответила я, и это была чистая правда. Лучше так, чем двигаться и качаться в чёрной воде, быть слепой волной, призываемой близящимся штормом.  
  
      Артур отнял мою руку от своего лица, прижался губами к ладони, а затем одним резким движением усадил меня к себе на колени. Он крепко прижал меня к груди, не говоря ни слова, и я чувствовала, что пульс у него на шее бился так же сильно и часто, как и у меня. Он отстранил меня от себя, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть мне в лицо.   
  
      У меня немного закружилась голова.  
  
       _«Сила иссушит тебя, измучает и, в конце концов, всё равно возьмёт своё. Впусти её»._  
  
      И я впустила. Губы мои приоткрылись навстречу его губам; я впустила силу и приняла её, приняла от всего сердца и вызов, и побуждение, и то сладостное напряжение от воздержания, что впервые ощутила сегодня утром, когда старик поцеловал меня.  
  
      Старик не был стариком, а Артур — не только Артур, но и ещё кто-то. Ещё что-то.  
  
      Мне хотелось испить его пламя, вобрать его в себя.  
  
      После долгого поцелуя он поднял голову и расплылся в широкой и дерзкой улыбке. Я обхватила его за плечи, притянула к себе, и он, опустив голову и приоткрыв рот, прильнул к вырезу моего платья. Я ощутила на груди его горячее дыхание и отклонилась назад, удерживаемая его руками.  
  
      Артур осторожно уложил меня на землю; густая пыль, золотившаяся в солнечном свете, парила в воздухе вокруг его головы. Он наклонился и вновь поцеловал меня уже не слишком нежно и продолжал целовать, пока боролся с завязками на моём платье.  
  
      С сомкнутыми на его спине руками, с ногами, охватившими его бедра, с колотящимся в ушах сердцем, я вновь была волной, как бы тому ни противилась, — медленно двигалась вверх-вниз.  
  
      Мы боролись, во всяком случае, больше всего это походило на сражение двух стихий: огонь шипел, трещал, но не гас, вода противилась, кипела, но не отступала.  
  
      Артур распахнул моё платье от ворота до пояса, втянул в себя воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и охрипшим голосом произнёс только одно:  
  
      — Словно белый бархат.  
  
      А затем вдруг запустил руку мне под юбку, вверх по бедру, к мягкому, открытому теплу.   
  
      Я смотрела на него сквозь приоткрытые веки. У него было красивое лицо: чёткие линии скул, ровные брови, широко расставленные светлые глаза, а в их глубине — тут я вздрогнула и сжалась — светилось что-то мрачное и знакомое.  
  
      Я вспомнила, как увидела нечто мерцающее в плотной толще воды, почти на самом дне озера.  
  
      И глаза Артура вдруг стали глазами старика: бесцветными, водянистыми и больными…  
  
      Вскрикнув, я засучила ногами и отползла назад. Артур отшатнулся, ошарашенный моим поведением, а затем вновь потянулся ко мне.   
  
      — Довольно! Довольно! — выпалила я, задыхаясь и уворачиваясь от его рук.  
  
      Он сжал кулаки и замер на месте. Его взгляд задержался на моём горле.  
  
      Запахнув воротник платья, я поднялась на ноги, а Артур так и остался сидеть на земле. Он откинулся назад, расправил плечи и положил руки ладонями на колени. Когда Артур поднял на меня глаза, они вновь были его — живые, выразительные и блестящие. Он смотрел на меня строго, с недовольством и удивлением.  
  
      Терзаемая стыдом и виной, надрывавшими мне сердце, я отвернулась, не в силах больше сдерживать на себе этот тяжёлый взгляд. Он словно говорил: я могу быть нежным с тобой, но отказывать мне нельзя. Я чувствовала, что мне следовало объясниться, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но вместо этого я только сильнее сжала губы.  
  
      Маленькие язычки невидимого пламени всё ещё жалили шею и грудь — там, где Артур касался меня губами, — и время от времени я вздрагивала, будто бы вот-вот собираясь разрыдаться, но глаза мои оставались сухими. Я вся теперь была высохшей и обожжённой, как глина после печи — твёрдая и прочная.  
  
      Но мне вновь сделалось мучительно холодно, мурашки поползли по стянутой коже, которая ещё совсем недавно была разгорячённой.  
  
      Я наклонилась, чтобы поднять с земли сумку. Платок с травой лежал чуть поодаль, рядом с Артуром, и я не решилась приблизиться.  
  
      Он по-прежнему молча наблюдал за мной.  
  
      Прежде чем уйти, я обернулась и с тревогой взглянула на озеро. На противоположном берегу клубились штормовые облака. Поднялись волны, в этот раз они не шептали — пели.  
  
       _О, Нимуэ. Ты сеешь ветер – пожинаешь бурю._


	3. Chapter 3

На середине жизни — развилка двух дорог.  
Я слышал мудрого слова,  
Как выбрал он тропу, что хожена едва  
И изменить потом уж ничего не мог.  
  
— Ларри Норман —

  
  
  


**\- 1 -**

  
  
  
      Прислушиваясь к звонкому стуку ледяных бусин града, я наблюдала за тем, как пейзаж за окном медленно, но верно скрывался под туманным пологом. К несказанному своему восторгу, я поняла, что еще немного — и я стану узницей ледяной тюрьмы.   
  
      Ах, какая это радость, когда буря, снегопад или ледяной дождь нарушают привычный ход вещей. В отличие от болезни, претерпевать которую приходится в одиночку, непогода так или иначе касается всех без исключения. Я почти слышала облегчение, с каким задышал Лондиниум и его окрестности, которым Природа, вмешавшись, позволила отвлечься от утомительной человеческой суеты. Нежданное освобождение от тягостной необходимости что-либо делать, от тирании легионеров Вортигерна, бесконечных обысков и досмотров, разбоя и поджогов наполняло моё сердце весельем и триумфом.   
  
      Старинная легенда обретала реальные очертания и становилась былью.   
  
      Если старик и знал имя истинного короля, то предпочитал держать его при себе. Он вообще не слишком жаловал имена, которыми одни люди нарекали других. Я же узнала обо всём в день, когда клубы густого чёрного дыма поднялись над юго-западной частью города; горел бордель и все близлежащие постройки. Сэйв рассказала, о чём болтали все в округе, а я смеялась и отвечала с издевательским насмешничеством:   
  
      «Храни, Боже, царствие нашего истинного короля, ведь без иного вмешательства оно обречено. Что это будет за королевство, во главе которого встанет Артур, будь он хоть тысячу раз Пендрагон?».   
  
      И всё же что-то внутри меня с трепетом отзывалось на эту новость.   
  
      Дух восстания и предчувствие великих перемен захватили всех, и город превратился в водоворот кипучей деятельности. До той поры, пока не вернулась буря.   
  
      Я наслаждалась красотой окружающего мира, охваченного сражением со стихией. Все вокруг поглощало свет, внося свой вклад в величественное завершение уходящего дня. Ветви деревьев в низине склонились совсем низко, и я подумала, что какая-нибудь из них непременно сломается, если ветер ещё усилится.   
  
      Мир был восхитителен, мрачное торжество бури заставило меня ненадолго забыть о гостях, которых я ожидала.   
  
      Артур шёл ко мне, ненастье вело его, укрывая от погони и пряча от любопытных взглядов. Это была опасная затея, нечто вроде вызова, брошенного стихии. Артур размахивал руками в попытке противостоять грубому напору ветра, а тот только смеялся ему в лицо.   
  
      Я смотрела на него замутнёнными глазами бури.   
  
      В какой-то момент Артур уже было подумал, что заплутал, и тогда я приспустила полог пелены. Густой туман ещё не успел рассеяться, но теперь было достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть каменный мост, аркой перекинутый через неширокий поток, бежавший вниз к мерцавшему примерно в четверти мили отсюда озеру.   
  
      Заметив озеро, Артур вспомнил обо мне, взмыленной и раскрасневшейся, распластанной под ним. Я рассмеялась, и ненастье отозвалось новым сильнейшим порывом ветра, от которого перехватывало дыхание.   
  
      Еще несколько поворотов, и Артур вместе со своими людьми выбрался из леса на поляну. На дальнем ее конце, чуть ниже по склону, они наконец увидел хижину. С немалым усилием переставляя окоченевшие ноги, они побрели к дому, посрамленные силой ветра и земного притяжения.   
  
      Артур первым преодолел последние сто ярдов, поднялся на крыльцо, и я распахнула дверь прежде, чем он успел занести кулак для удара.   
  
      Помещение в один миг заполнилось вымокшими и продрогшими мужчинами, кое-кто из них был знаком мне, а кого-то я видела впервые. Тёмные тени закрутились вокруг меня, взволнованно переговариваясь. Огромный мавр втащил внутрь грузного мужчину, в котором я тут же узнала Кабана. Не испросив разрешения, Артур одним небрежным движением смёл всё с кухонного стола и жестом велел уложить туда раненного.   
  
      Он не говорил — ронял слова, угрюмо и неохотно глядя на меня исподлобья.   
  
      — Где старик?   
  
      — Ушёл.   
  
      Кто-то из мужчин уже подбрасывал дрова в очаг. Остальные расселись кто где, потягивая горячительное из фляжек. Блу крутился у стола, со страхом и беспокойством поглядывая на отца.   
  
      Артур подложил Кабану под ноги сумку и приказал подать ему воды. Лицо последнего при слабом освещении напоминало череп, побледневшая кожа туго обтягивала кости. Он был в сознании, и когда я наклонилась, чтобы ощупать плечо и грудь, вдруг вздрогнул и запричитал:   
  
      — Только не она! Она же меня убьёт!   
  
      — Не убьёт, — отрезал Артур.   
  
      Кабан застонал и попытался сесть. Я уперлась ладонью ему в грудь, принуждая лечь обратно.   
  
      — Тебя что, тупица, ножом полоснули? — спросила я, осматривая кровоточащую рану.   
  
      — Легионеры, — ответил за него Тощий, примостившийся на скамье почти в самом углу.   
  
      — Меньше бы впихивал в себя еды — быстрее бы бегал, — ворчливым тоном заметила я.   
  
      — Хорошего человека должно быть много.   
  
      — Тебя много. Но ты всё равно мерзкий.   
  
      Я принялась за дело, негромко ругаясь себе под нос. Артур распорядился, чтобы один из мужчин наблюдал за дорогой. Блу помогал мне — разрывал материю на полосы и подавал воду. При необходимости Артур приподнимал раненого, которому было запрещено двигаться самому, хотя он и бурчал время от времени, что всё это было ни к чему.   
  
      Наконец я с великим трудом связала концы ткани спереди и потянулась за другими, упорно прячущимися за спиной пациента. Кабан шевельнулся, и первый узел развязался.   
  
      — Чтоб тебя, толстый ты ублюдок!   
  
      — Дикая баба, — протянул Тощий.   
  
      — Как её ещё не отдубасили?   
  
      — Святой Павел говорил: «Женщине следует учиться молчанию со всей покорностью», — раздался позади очень строгий голос.   
  
      Я вытерла лоб рукавом.   
  
      — Он говорил не так, — возразил кто-то. — Он сказал, что жёнам в церкви следует молчать, ибо не позволено им говорить.   
  
      — Нет же! — вмешался Кабан, весь белый, как полотно. — Там что-то про то… Ну, мол, не красота – золото, а ум и молчание.   
  
      — Вы сейчас все пойдёте вон, — не выдержала я, хлопнув ладонью по столу. — Вместе со своим Павлом.   
  
      В ответ раздались смешки.   
  
      — Я поверну его на бок. А ты завяжи бинт, — предложил Артур.   
  
      Я коротко взглянула на него и только сейчас заметила меч, болтавшийся за его спиной. Кивнув в ответ, я обратилась к Кабану:   
  
      — Если ты хоть чуть-чуть дёрнешься, я тебя убью.   
  
      — Я же говорил!   
  
      — Заткнись.   
  
      Я слишком сильно потянула последний бинт за концы, и он вырвался у меня из рук. Пока Блу нащупывал в темноте потерянный бинт, я почивала его отца изощрёнными ругательствами, которые тот терпел с мучительным смирением.   
  
      Когда повязка была наконец готова, Кабан хотел было прикоснуться к ней, но я ударила его по руке.   
  
      — Лежи смирно.   
  
      Артур протянул мне фляжку; из горлышка ударил запах очень крепкого виски.   
  
      Я отмахнулась:  
  
      — Ему нужен чай или вода.   
  
      — Это не ему. Тебе.   
  
      — Дайте лучше мне! — вмешался Кабан, снова попытавшись сесть.   
  
      Я уложила его обратно, и он негромко застонал.   
  
      — Как больно!   
  
      — Чудесно! — прошипела я. — Так тебе и надо, — и обведя строгим взглядом собравшихся мужчин, добавила: — Можете оставаться здесь до утра. Но не дольше.   
  
      — Нужно выставить на ночь караул, — сказал Тощий.   
  
      — Не нужно, — коротко ответила я. — Буря охраняет нас.   
  
  


**\- 2 -**

  
  
  
      Светлые полосы занимающейся утренней зари протянулись над озером. Пока Артур одевался, я смотрела из окна на темные камни, обведенные серой каймой света, на тропинку, что огибала озеро и вела в просторную пещеру.   
  
      Ночью мне удалось забыться одним из тех лишенных сновидений снов, которые, кажется, занимают всего миг, а потом что-то вдруг выдернуло меня из дремоты и едва ли не толкнуло в спину, заставляя подняться. Первым делом я нашла взглядом Экскалибур. Новый владелец небрежно прислонил его к стене. Весь вечер Артур посматривал в его сторону с неохотой и даже спать лёг подальше от меча.   
  
      Мне было знакомо навязчивое желание отгородиться от того, что напоминало о неминуемом.   
  
      Артур замер позади, и некоторое время мы так и стояли, молча, не двигаясь с места — словно собирались с духом, прежде чем прыгнуть в ледяную воду.   
  
      В сущности, именно это нам и предстояло сделать.   
  
      Путь был опасным — сплошные обледенелые камни. Каждый шаг требовал сосредоточенности, пока мы пробирались к берегу. Артур крепко прижимал мою руку к своему боку, пленяя меня таким образом и одновременно уберегая от падения.   
  
      Буря расступалась перед нами, почти кланялась и безмолвно зазывала вперёд. Стояла жутковатая тишина. Я слышала только скрип мёрзлой земли под ногами и шум нашего дыхания. Возникло такое чувство, будто за нами следят, и один раз Артур даже остановился и покрутился на месте, чтобы выяснить, нет ли рядом кого-нибудь. И хотя нам обоим очень хотелось вернуться в хижину старика, ноги словно обрели собственную волю и твердо вознамерились двигаться дальше.   
  
      Струи дождя затекали под одежду, и я поняла, что холод проберет нас до костей раньше, чем мы успеем добраться до берега.   
  
      Прочистив горло, Артур вдруг заговорил:   
  
      — И вот я иду за тобой, ничего не спросив, не поставив под сомнение ни одно твоё слово… Не безумец ли я?   
  
      Я чувствовала в нём уверенность, с какой он делал каждый свой шаг, а ещё присутствие несвойственного его натуре смирения. Теперь я знала, что он — мой слепой король, а я — его поводырь, хотя это он помогал мне идти по камням.   
  
      Я очень долго избегала смотреть на него, и когда я наконец подняла глаза, то увидела, что он тоже смотрел на меня. Лицо у него было белое и ничего не выражало; он выглядел точно так же, как и тогда, когда мы занимались раной Кабана.   
  
      Артур крепче сжал мою руку. Мне показалось, что мы оба стремились поддержать друг друга во время этого нелёгкого пути: разомкнешь руки — и свалишься на камни. Как ни странно, то было успокаивающее чувства. Нас было двое.   
  
      Когда мы добрались до озера, я торопливо ступила в воду. Нужно было вернуться в хижину до прихода нового дня. Не услышав позади всплеска, я обернулась. Артур оставался на берегу, и его тревожный взгляд внезапно пробудил во мне волну раздражения. Это напомнило мне возмущение отвергнутой мной силы — достаточно неприятное чувство.   
  
      Я протянула к нему обе руки.   
  
      — Ты мне веришь?   
  
      Конечно, нет. У него не было ни одной причины, чтобы идти за мной. Ни одной, за исключением…   
  
      — Как в Иванову ночь. — Артур поднял взгляд, и в его голубых глазах вдруг сверкнуло озорство. — Только без костров и возлияний.   
  
      — И холодно ужасно, — добавила я.   
  
      — Я бы мог тебя согреть, только ты дурная — лезешь в ледяную воду, — ответил он, стянул с себя пурпуэн и бросил его на камни.   
  
      Я чувствовала нетерпение озера и лишь усилием воли заставляла себя не поддаваться его зову и оставаться на месте, дожидаясь Артура.   
  
      Когда он вошёл в воду и направился ко мне, я почувствовала, как беспокойство волн утихло, — они были довольны. Я смотрела на него, на твёрдый разворот его широких плеч, на степенность и осанистость, — и видела короля. Достаточно безрассудного, достаточно смелого, чтобы довериться.   
  
      Мне почти захотелось броситься ему в ноги.   
  
      — Что я увижу? — спросил Артур.   
  
      — Всё, что нужно.   
  
      Наши руки вновь соединились, и вода, прежде обжигавшая мои ноги холодом, вдруг сделалась тёплой и мягкой. В этот раз она подхватила меня и понесла вперед, прежде чем я зашла достаточно глубоко. В этот раз она приняла меня не как гостью, а как хозяйку.   
  
      Я распахнула глаза и раскинула руки. Взглянув ли Артура, я не увидела на его лице выражения муки тонущего человека.  _Его поцеловала сама Владычица Озера_ , — родилась мысль, —  _отныне вода не может причинить ему вреда_.   
  
      Он крепче стиснул мою ладонь, опасаясь, что я могу ускользнуть от него. Я чувствовала, как ему сделалось больно, когда он попытался разобраться в калейдоскопе тревожных ощущений и туманящих разум картин. Но нам нужно было плыть дальше, вглубь, туда, где в прошлый раз я видела сдержанное сияние погребённого меча. Туда, где пробуждались забытые воспоминания и образы из прошлого.   
  
      Я смотрела на Артура сквозь плывущие перед моим лицом волосы, он смотрел на меня — король былого и грядущего и озёрная дева, сошедшие в пучину по доброй воле, поддавшиеся своему предназначению. Ему была свойственна широта охвата веры, мне же — глубина.   
  
      Я вопросительно вскинула брови.   
  
       _«Ты — мой король. Я — твой поводырь»._  
  
      На шее у Артура напряглись жилы, а лицо потемнело от прилива крови, но он ответил на мой взгляд еле заметным кивком — он понял.   
  
      И тогда я взяла его за другую руку, и мягко, но настойчиво потянула за собой, увлекая на дно.   
  
  


**\- 3 -**

  
  
  
      Мир на мгновение почернел, во всяком случае, так мне почудилось. Я лежала на жухлой, вымерзшей посреди лета траве, головой на коленях у Артура, оглушенная, выдохшаяся и немного напуганная.   
  
      Артур смотрел в небеса, морщась, потому что ледяной бисер сыпался на его разгоряченное лицо.   
  
      — Вот что, — вдруг сказал он. — Я знаю тебя всю жизнь, но не помню нашего знакомства, не помню тебя ребёнком.   
  
      Его голос звучал необычайно бодро, хотя мне показалось, что я расслышала какую-то затаенную грусть, которая прежде никогда не скрывалась под поверхностью наших разговоров.   
  
      — Ты всегда смотрела на мир, словно сквозь мутную толщу воды, — продолжал Артур. — Тебе никогда не было дела до мирских радостей и горестей. Я даже не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь видел тебя смеющейся.   
  
      — Я смеялась, когда узнала, что ты будешь королём, — ответила я, и уголки моих губ дрогнули.   
  
      — А когда ты говоришь, у меня возникает мысль: уж не гостья ли ты из другого мира, где на человеческие идеи и поступки смотрят совсем иными глазами? Рядом с тобой я перестаю быть довольным самим собой. А когда мы расстаёмся, когда ты убегаешь от меня, у меня возникает ощущение, будто я только что вёл самую важную в своей жизни беседу, пусть даже говорил в основном я один.   
  
      Я поймала себя на мысли, что мне ужасно нравилась та искренняя прямота, с какой он обращался ко мне.   
  
      — Много ты видел? — спросила я.   
  
      — Я видел достаточно.   
  
      Артур опустил голову и взглянул на меня с весельем:   
  
      — А ещё я видел, что у тебя под юбкой. Там не было русалочьего хвоста. Так кто же ты, Вивиан?   
  
      Я фыркнула и сделала попытку подняться, но он удержал меня за плечо.   
  
      — Мой бедный глупый король, — вздохнула я. — Посмешище для своего двора.   
  
      Артур наклонился и робким движением убрал с моего лица налипшую прядь. Его губы оказались мягкими и теплыми, солёными от озёрной воды, и я невольно подалась ему навстречу. Я смутно воспринимала холод, сковавший моё тело, я не замечала ничего, кроме обволакивающей и согревающей силы. Прибежище. К этому нельзя было привыкать. Мне тоже довелось увидеть кое-что в озере.   
  
      Почувствовав моё сопротивление, Артур нехотя отстранился.   
  
      — Отчего ты не даёшься мне? — спросил он.   
  
      — Я бы далась, будь всё взаправду.   
  
      По-стариковски постанывая, он встал на четвереньки, а затем поднялся полностью и помог подняться мне.   
  
      — Разве ты не помнишь? Я ласкал тебя, ты отзывалась.   
  
      Он накинул мне на плечи свой пурпуэн.   
  
      — Я ли? — отозвалась я, пряча от него свой взгляд. — Или ведьмина сущность?   
  
      Артур выпрямился, взглянул на меня строго и серьёзно, а затем вдруг простым и естественным движением привлёк меня к себе, подхватил одной рукой под колени, не обращая внимания на моё сопротивление, и взвалил себе на плечо. До сих пор я не знала, до какой степени он был силен.   
  
      Хотя я и продемонстрировала ему своё вялое возмущение, слишком уж противиться всё же не стала. Мне не хотелось проделывать долгий и тяжёлый путь домой на своих двоих, я сильно вымоталась и ослабела.   
  
      — Я всё равно тебя возьму,  _Дева Озера_. Одну или вместе с троном, — запальчиво сказал Артур, слегка тряхнув меня веселья ради. — Или на троне.   
  
      И его звонкий мальчишечий смех вспорол зловещую тишину.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- 1 -**

  
  
  
      Достигнутые близость и понимание, казалось, испарились вместе с утренней росой: днём между мной и Артуром возникла некоторая принужденность. Разговоры за столом в основном ограничивались просьбами передать то или иное блюдо, ибо каждый из мужчин был озабочен прежде всего тем, чтобы как следует поесть перед тем, как отправиться в дальнейший путь. У меня аппетит отсутствовал, частью по причине ошеломляющих событий, произошедших со мной ранее, а частью потому, что я ощущала на себе недоверчивые взгляды, и мне кусок не лез в горло.   
  
      Кабан не выпускал из дрожащих рук чашку с горячей похлёбкой, ел с аппетитом, что было хорошим знаком.  
  
      Артур не поднимал глаз от своей тарелки. Наша одежда всё ещё не просохла; я переоделась в домотканое платье, на Артуре же, восседавшем во главе стола, были только брэ и укороченный пурпуэн, небрежно наброшенный на плечи. Вид у него был совсем не королевский.  
  
      Было очевидно, что мужчины не хотели говорит о своих дальнейших планах при мне, что представлялось забавным, учитывая, какой опасности я подвергла себя, впустив их в дом.  
  
      Затянувшееся молчание делалось невыносимым, но тут сэр Бедивер, самый приличный человек из всех присутствующих, неожиданно произнес:  
  
      — Баранина была недурна.  
  
      Я посмотрела на него, как на умалишённого. Мясо с трудом отделялось от костей и практически не жевалось.  
  
      — Хлеб — свежий, хрустящий — просто восхитителен, — подхватил Рубио.  
  
      Мякиш был тягучим и липким.  
  
      — Когда ещё так поешь! — добавил Тощий.  
  
      Мы с Артуром переглянулись, а затем уголки его губ вдруг приподнялись, хмурое выражение лица исчезло. Я с недоумением оглядела остальных ухмылявшихся мужчин.  
  
      — В чём дело? — строго спросила я.  
  
      — Ни в чём, — тут же отозвался Кабан, пряча ухмылку за чашкой.  
  
      Я перевела вопросительный взгляд на Тощего, но тот только покачал головой.  
  
      — Скажите мне! — вмешался Блу.  
  
      — Полно вам, — бросил Артур. Глаза его блестели от веселья. — Она всего-то пыталась утопить меня в озере.  
  
      Я начинала сердиться, хотя ещё не знала из-за чего.  
  
      — Ну да, — ответил Тощий, закашлявшись от смеха. — И ты нырнул ей под юбку.  
  
      — За жемчугом, — сдавленным голосом добавил Кабан.  
  
      Мужчины разразились хохотом. Я скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
      Тощий вдруг подавился выпитой водой, и она полилась у него изо рта и носа.   
  
      — Довольно! — прогремел голос Бедивера. Смех за столом тут же смолк.  
  
      — Стало быть, — вдруг вмешался мужчина, который был представлен мне ранее как Скользкий Билл, — и эта часть легенды правдива?  
  
      — О чём это ты толкуешь? – спросил Артур, подавшись вперёд.  
  
      Продолжая кашлять, Тощий вытер лицо рукавом. Кабан от греха подальше отставил свою чашку с похлёбкой в сторону.  
  
      Билл смотрел на меня откровенно оценивающим взглядом.  
  
      — Ты никогда не слышал историй об озёрной фее Нимуэ, воспитаннице Мерлина? — спросил он и тут же умолк, как бы ожидая, что я стану рассказывать сама, но я молчала. Ясно было, что он хотел бы задать вопросы, но побаивался принуждать меня к дальнейшему разговору.  
  
      — Представь себе, — отозвался Артур. — Некому было рассказывать мне добрые сказки на ночь.  
  
      — А это не добрая сказка, — возразил Билл. — Мерлин обучил Нимуэ магии и отдал ей своё сердце. Только оно ей было не нужно. Нимуэ выведала у него все секреты будущего, а затем предала своего наставника.  
  
      — Если Мерлин знал будущее, отчего же позволил этому случиться? — спросил Артур.  
  
      Некоторое время Билл глядел на меня, крепко стиснув губы, а затем ответил:  
  
      — Он был бессилен перед ней, как и любой другой мужчина. Если Нимуэ решила кого завлечь — это дело решённое.  
  
      — Как сирена, — вдруг выдал Кабан, и все, включая меня, посмотрели на него с удивлением. — Что? — смутился он. — Мой папаша был моряком. Он говорил, что сирены заманивают путников чарующими песнями, а потом пожирают их.  
  
      — Замани они тебя — им бы ещё долго не пришлось охотиться, — отозвался Тощий, и все снова принялись смеяться.  
  
      — Есть и другая легенда, — внезапно подал голос мужчина, представившийся Персивалем. Артур жестом призвал всех к молчанию, и Персиваль продолжил: — Владычица Озера — дарительница Экскалибура. Она преподнесла меч твоему отцу, и заберёт его обратно, когда придёт время.  
  
      Артур оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на меч, прислонённый к стене.  
  
      — Если так — пусть забирает его сейчас, — предложил он. — Слишком уж много неприятностей он мне принёс.  
  
      — Так что скажешь? — обратился ко мне Билл. — Что из перечисленного правда?  
  
      — А нет легенды, в которой кучка неотёсанных мужиков вознамерилась разозлить озёрную ведьму, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет? — Я вздёрнула подбородок.  
  
      Артур слегка откинулся назад, составил пальцы обеих рук «домиком» и задумчиво взглянул на меня поверх них.  
  
      — Мы благодарны тебе за убежище, — миролюбиво произнёс Бедивер. — За трапезу и за защиту от черноногих.  
  
      Я с неопределённым видом пожала плечами и поднялась с места. Я могла бы велеть мужчинам, чтобы они убирали за собой сами, но, вероятнее всего, в таком случае они наведут ещё больший беспорядок.  
  
      Кабан окликнул Блу и кивнул в мою сторону:  
  
      — Помоги-ка леди.  
  
      Мальчишка попытался было воспротивиться, но, схлопотав подзатыльник, понуро поплёлся за мной на кухню. Мне, в отличие от него, не было надобности слушать чужие разговоры. Я сделала так, как сказал мне старик: привела Артура к озеру и помогла ему увидеть то, что он должен был увидеть. Вероятно, далеко не всё. Остальное он узнает позже, когда перестанет упрямиться и сопротивляться.  
  
       _«Есть разница между тем, чтобы понять, и тем, чтобы по-настоящему уразуметь, глубоко уразуметь, всем существом, а не только рассудком_ , – говорил старик. –  _Поистине мудр только тот, кто покорился своей судьбе. Герой является человеком добровольно принятого подчинения._  
  
      Как бы то ни было, между Артуром, расположившимся за моим столом, и Артуром, которому предстояло встретить Вортигерна с мечом, по-прежнему пролегала огромная пропасть. Поэтому, услышав, что вместо того, чтобы принять на себя ответственность за происходящее и возглавить сопротивление, Артур собирался выманить короля в Лондиниум, я нисколько не удивилась.  
  
      — Мы не нуждаемся в поддержке каких-то там баронов, — заявил он Бедиверу. — Всего-то надо как следует разозлить змею, и она сама выползет из гнезда.  
  
      Как самонадеянно.   
  
      — А тебя есть идеи, как это сделать? — полюбопытствовал Билл.  
  
      — У меня-то есть, — отозвался Артур. — Только вы мне на что?  
  
      — Вортигерн спешит закончить башню до Лугнасада, — робко подал голос Рубио. — Нужно помешать ему.  
  
      — Как?  
  
      — Затопить баржи, доставляющие камни. Заблокировать реку.  
  
      — Отлично. Следующий шаг — сорвать поставку рабов.  
  
      — Это не понравится нашим друзьям с севера, — ухмыльнулся Билл.  
  
      Артур развёл руками:  
  
      — Пускай король Вортигерн проявит свои дипломатические способности и решит проблему.  
  
      — Что ещё? — спросил Тощий.  
  
      — Сжечь его дворец в Лондиниуме, — предложил Персиваль.  
  
      — Ух ты! — Глаза Артура горели предвкушением. — Обожаю Ночь Костров.  
  
      Нагрузив Блу пустыми грязными тарелками, я прижала кулаки к бокам и повернулась к Артуру.  
  
      — Планируешь стать занозой в заднице у короля? — раздражённо спросила я.  
  
      На лице Артура появилась кривая усмешка, с какой обычно мужчины смотрят на хорошеньких, но глуповатых женщин.  
  
      — Ему понадобится поддержка всех его баронов, он непременно явится в город, и тогда…  
  
      — Кто такой Вортигерн по-твоему, Мордред тебя раздери? — воскликнула я и обнаружила, что все уставились на меня с выражением полного ошеломления. Имя Мордреда редко упоминали в праздных беседах. — Глупец из башни?  
  
      — Ты мне скажи, — произнёс Артур пренебрежительно. — Ты ведь у нас ведьма.  
  
      Меня возмутила его небрежность. Целую минуту я молча смотрела ему прямо в глаза, прежде чем заговорить.  
  
      — Дай сюда меч.  
  
      Он вскинул брови:  
  
      — Хочешь подержаться за мой меч?  
  
      Мужчины подавили смешки, опасливо поглядывая в мою сторону.  
  
      — Ну это ведь я хранительница Экскалибура, разве нет? — Я кивнула Персивалю.  
  
      — Тогда подойди и возьми сама, — ответил Артур. Голос его звучал глуховато, но твёрдо.  
  
      — Что, боишься взять его в ручки?   
  
      Артур метнул в мою сторону огненный взгляд.  
  
      Я чувствовала, как мы ожесточились друг против друга. Казалось, среди остальных мужчин образовался негласный заговор солидарности: они поглядывали на Артура с ожиданием.  
  
      — С тобой всегда не просто, да? — спросил он. Прежняя насмешливость сменилась недовольством и даже враждебностью. Мы вступили в противоречие, преодолеть которое можно было, только применив силу.  
  
      — Давай, Арт, – вмешался Кабан. – Просто дай ей чёртов меч.  
  
      — Заткнись! – вспылил Артур. Он резко поднялся с места, пнул стул и тот отлетел к стене.  
  
      На меня это не произвело ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Я смотрела на него с равнодушным ожиданием.  
  
      Артур схватил меч, крепко стиснул пальцами рукоять так, что побелели фаланги, а затем небрежно протянул его мне. На мгновение наши руки соприкоснулись; Артур выпустил меч, я едва не выронила его — такой он оказался тяжёлый.  
  
      — Что, снова отвернулся? — спросила я. — Всегда отворачиваешься.  
  
      — Я смотрю прямо на тебя, любовь моя, — с раздражением ответил Артур.  
  
      Пальцами свободной руки я провела вдоль шероховатой узорчатой поверхности лезвия и обвела кельтские руны.  
  
      — Подними его двумя руками, барышня, — предложил Билл. — Вдруг нам всем нужен вовсе не король?  
  
      Проигнорировав сказанное, я вновь обратилась к Артуру:  
  
      — Ты видел всё, что должен был?  
  
      — Где?  
  
      — В озере. — Я направила меч на него. Лезвие упёрлось ему в грудь.  
  
      Артур не отступил, всё глядел на меня исподлобья, с настороженностью, удивлением и некоторой обидой.  
  
      Я ощутила вибрацию меча. Он откликался. Мне, Артуру. Нам обоим.  
  
      Сердце моё так и заколотилось.  
  
      Мне не требовалось держать меч двумя руками, я не была воином. Я — та, что приносит дары.  
  
      Артур отстранил клинок от себя и сделал шаг назад.  
  
      — Он твой.  
  
      — Он мой, — согласилась я. — И однажды ты вернёшь его мне обратно, Артур. Придёт время, и ты всё узнаешь. А пока, — я опустила меч и протянула ему; он, мотнув головой, нехотя забрал его, — относись к нему с уважением.  
  
      Я видела, что Артур больше не гневался на меня. Лицо его сделалось задумчивым, а глаза словно обратились к чему-то далёкому. Он держал меч, и меч был его продолжением.  
  
      — Так какая из легенд правдива? — спросил Персиваль. Он обращался ко мне по-доброму, с почтением.  
  
      Я рассеяно посмотрела на него, а затем обвела взглядом остальных мужчин, замерших в ожидании моего ответа. Я почти забыла об их присутствии. Возможно, в этом и была проблема. Артур заполонил мои чувства настолько, что его окружение казалось почти несущественным.  
  
      Чудо заключалось в том, что та особая действенность, что затрагивает и воодушевляет наши сердца, крылась в самой незатейливой волшебной сказке, рассказываемой перед сном, подобно тому, как аромат океана содержится в крошечной его капле.   
  
      В мече было всё: сосредоточие магического мира, власть короля людей и сила воина, страсть любовника и мужество отчаявшегося. Меч — символ военоначалия, правосудия и знания. А знание, как говорил старик, есть великое страдание.  
  
      Я вручила Артуру знание, и оно было орудием, данным ему так же, как потерпевшему кораблекрушение судьба посылает нож или леску для ловли рыбы.   
  
      Но Артур отвернулся.  
  
      Они всё ещё ждали моего ответа, и я удовлетворила их любопытство:  
  
      — Нимуэ вверила Экскалибур Пендрагону.  
  
      Я намеренно опустила ту часть истории, в которой король в минуту великого и благородного сомнения счёл благоразумным, осуществимым и справедливым избавиться от меча. Умолчала я и о том, что последовало за этим.  
  
      Персиваль был доволен тем, что его версия легенды оказалась ближе всего к истине.  
  
      — Значит, — прервал торжественное молчание Кабан. — Она всё-таки не сожрёт Артура?  
  
  


**\- 2 -**

  
  
  
      Они оставили мне плату за ночлег. Деревянная трубка, монета, вышедшая из обихода, медная пряжка от плаща, какая-то фигурка из кости и прочее, — груда бесполезного хлама.  
  
      Заметив моё недоумение, задержавшийся на пороге Бедивер поспешил пояснить:  
  
      — Это подношение.  
  
      — Мне без надобности, пускай заберут обратно, — небрежно ответила я.  
  
      — Они отдали тебе в дар самое ценное из того, что у них было, — сказал Артур, забросив за плечо сумку и нацепив меч. — Не считая оружия, разумеется.  
  
      Я протянула Бедиверу связку чистых бинтов для Кабана. Артур проигнорировал требование оставить раненного и мальчика под моим присмотром, да и сам Кабан ни в какую не соглашался отсиживаться в укрытии. К тому же, была велика вероятность того, что легионеры заявятся ко мне с повторным обыском.   
  
      Бедивер склонил голову в почтительном поклоне и вышел на улицу к остальным.   
  
      Я повернулась к Артуру.  
  
      — А что ты отдашь мне?  
  
      — Разве ты не знаешь,  _Нимуэ_? — Впервые за всё время это имя — чужое, тяжёлое и тягучее — отозвалось во мне узнаванием.   
  
      И снова это гудение, вибрация его голоса — как тогда, у озера, когда он прижал мою ладонь к своей груди.  
  
      — Не знаешь,  _что_  я отдал тебе? — снова спросил Артур.  
  
      Мне казалось, что я ступала по тяжелой воде, сопротивлявшейся каждому моему шагу. Она будто бы говорила: не иди этой дорогой, не внимай его словам.  
  
      Артура окликнули с улицы. Так и не дождавшись моего ответа, он тяжело вздохнул и двинулся к двери. Я смотрела на него, и меня терзало очень неприятное ощущение где-то под грудью.  
  
      — Мы ведь всё ещё друзья? — остановившись на пороге, вдруг спросил он.  
  
      — Мы с тобой по-разному понимаем дружбу, Артур, — иронично ответила я.  
  
      Он обернулся и взглянул на меня с весёлой усмешкой.  
  
      — Да ведь у тебя и друзей-то нет.  
  
      — А ты дружишь с кем попало.  
  
      Мной владела удивительная двойственность чувств: мне хотелось одновременно и поскорее выпроводить его, и удержать.  
  
      — Когда всё кончится, — произнёс он безмятежно и тихо, так, чтобы не услышали остальные, — я вернусь за тобой. Явлюсь, как в той старой песне, нагружённый дарами: сто барсуков принесу с побережья речного, сто рыжих выдр, что ныряют в быстрых потоках, сто форелей, резвящихся в озере тихом…  
  
      — Только сунься в моё озеро, Артур.  
  
      — Я приду, и тогда ты мне не откажешь, — он погладил меня по голове и поцеловал в лоб. Он проделал всё это с какой-то отцовской, чисто мужской покровительственной нежностью, что совсем не вязалось с его легкомысленными словами.  
  
      Святой благоверный король — отец для всего своего народа.  
  
      Прислонившись головой к каменному косяку, я смотрела ему вслед.  
  
       _«Ты придёшь раньше, чем думаешь»._  
  
      Внезапно мне сделалось холодно от страха, и я обхватила себя ладонями за локти.


	5. Chapter 5

Офелия гибла и пела,  
И пела, сплетая венки;  
С цветами, венками и песнью  
На дно опустилась реки.  
  
— Афанасий Фет —

  
  
  


**\- 1 -**

  
  
  
      В город вернулось лето.  
  
      Лиственницы и ольховник казались ещё зеленее, бледно-розовые и белые краски июньских первоцветов сменила золотистая желтизна утесника и ракитника. И только поверхность озера оставалась все та же — ровная темно-синяя вода, отражающая берега и прячущая отражения словно под дымчатым стеклом.  
  
      На озере были свои птицы: ласточки спускались к воде, чтобы напиться, а ржанки и кроншнепы, отыскивая корм, вонзали во влажную землю свои длинные клювы.  
  
      Воздух был напоен тем резким запахом, какой обычно стоит над водой: острая смесь запахов свежей зелени и гниющих листьев, мертвой рыбы и нагретого ила. И, словно всего этого было недостаточно, терпкие ароматы диких горных трав и цветов начали растекаться в воздухе, пробуждая обрывки волнующих воспоминаний.  
  
      Я пошла прочь от берега. Преодолев нагромождение камней и узкие расщелины, я оказалась в предгорье, густо поросшем вереском. Повсюду из земли поднимались мощные гранитные скалы, окруженные зарослями кленов и лиственниц. Взобравшись на верхушку холма, вскоре я добралась до долины, наполненной журчанием воды в ручье.   
  
      Я опустилась отдохнуть на бревно и оперлась спиной на ствол молодой сосенки. Какая-то птица возилась в кустах позади меня, то ли чиж, то ли дрозд. Прислушиваясь к неспешным птичьим шорохам, я разглядывала проплывающие по небу маленькие пушистые облака и радовалась своему недолгому уединению. Здесь, вдали от берега, было так тихо, так покойно.  
  
      Совсем рядом со мной, под защитой каменного выступа, поселилась семейка маргариток, и я протянула руку, чтобы сорвать одну, но затем вдруг замерла, застигнутая врасплох очередным воспоминанием, вызвавшим у меня зыбкое, тёплое чувство в груди.  
  
      Мальчика звали  _Тамезис_.   
  
      Старик сказал бы: какое тяжёлое имя, сколь многого оно требовало от своего носителя. Старик не признавал людских имён («Они сыпучее песка») и ему не было нужды знать ещё одно.  
  
      Ручей резво и шумно бежал по долине, затем разделялся на несколько мелких ручейков и вместе с другими потоками наполнял моё озеро.  
  
      Я поднялась с места, следуя наитию, шагнула в воду и протянула к ней руки.  
  
      — Покажи мне, — мягко велела я. — Покажи ещё раз.  
  
      Ручей отозвался насмешливым серебристым звоном. В сравнении с завлекающей песней озёрных волн, его плеск больше походил на ликование шкодливого ребёнка.  
  
      Я набрала ледяную воду в ладони и плеснула себе в лицо. Крики ржанок остались позади, ветерок унялся, все шорохи стихли. Я всё ещё была здесь, стояла среди зелени и нагромождения скал, обратив своё лицо горячему летнему солнцу и перебирая пальцами игривые, полные жизни потоки ручья, однако в то же время звенящие струи уносили меня вперёд, к каменистому обрыву, а затем резко вниз — в нежные, но властные объятия озера.  
  
      И снова тёмное дно манило меня. Ни чувств, ни желаний, ни песен, ни слёз — вечное спокойствие и постель из водорослей и мягкого песка. Отсюда не было видно, как ясный день сменяется чернотой ночи, как недвижимые каменные лики рассыпаются в пыль, как гибнут и рождаются чувства, как тлеет и исчезает память.  
  
      Как сладко будет дремать там…  
  
      Я отстранилась. Озёрная пучина нехотя выпустила меня из своих объятий, и приласкав напоследок, вытолкнула прочь. По-прежнему следуя за своим проводником — ручьём, что шёлковой лентой вился меж пальцев, я очутилась в дочерних речных водах Темзы. Мимо меня, по устланной лунным светом дороге проскользнула лодка, а в ней — спящий мальчик и мой старик. Волны плескались, пенились брызги, обнимая вёсла. Старик смотрел вперёд, в сторону противоположного берега. Пушистые, совсем светлые ресницы мальчика дрожали, и я вдруг поняла, что он только притворялся спящим. На самом деле, он просто боялся открыть глаза.  
  
      Может быть, это и была та самая ночь, когда Артур впервые отвернулся?  
  
      Однако я пришла сюда не из-за него.  
  
      Медлительная сила сонной воды уносила лодку прочь от меня, к торговым портам Лондиниума, а вместе с ней — и годы, минувшие с той памятной ночи, когда меч вошёл в камень, а камень тот схоронила под собой река.  
  
      Я с возрастающим нетерпением взглянула в сторону чёрной башни Вортигерна, вспарывавшей серое предрассветное небо. Я чувствовала волнение Тёмной реки — вода отступала прочь, обнажая дно. Легенда оживала.  
  
      Я знала, что будет дальше. Я хотела увидеть другое.  
  
      Воспротивившись моей порывистости, ручей нежно обвил мои запястья.  
  
       _«Мы соблюдаем порядок, заложенный мирозданием. От озера — к рекам, от реки — к ручьям»_.  
  
      От отца к сыну.  
  
      Артур был высок и плечист, в бороде и на висках у него поблёскивала ранняя седина, а ресницы по-прежнему оставались густыми и длинными.  
  
      Я уже видела его таким: кожаный камзол, золотой королевский венец и ладонь в перчатке — на рукояти меча, — и всё же не могла не испытать замешательства. В моём представлении, Артур из Лондиниума на троне должен был смотреться, как ребёнок, занявший стул себе не по размеру. Однако вот он был передо мной — величественный, с горделивой осанкой, преисполненный сдержанности, достоинства и строгости.  
  
      Это был спокойный момент торжества — я ощутила слабость в ногах, спина так и норовила согнуться в поклоне. Я стискивала кулаки и держалась. Не мне опускаться на колени перед королями людей, не мне чтить их как отцов и защитников. Я сама стану слушать молитвы, принимать подношения и наблюдать за празднествами в свою честь на берегу Нимуэ.  
  
      Боги будут благоволить Артуру. Его королевство, прежде изнывавшее от тирании и одолеваемое междоусобными войнами, снищет себе славу процветающих земель. Лучшие рыцари мира соберутся за его Круглым Столом, и они не будут знать раздора и зависти к заслугам друг друга. А сам король за свою храбрость будет вознаграждён семейным счастьем, неподвластным годам. После тяжёлого дня ноги будто сами будут нести его в супружеские покои, от его твёрдой и вальяжной походки не останется и следа.  
  
      Мне, может быть, и хотелось ещё одним глазком понаблюдать за любовными страстями Артура, да только теперь уже ручей нетерпеливо увлекал меня вперёд. В конце концов, я всё это ещё увижу.  
  
      Меня поразило стремление истории повторять саму себя: мальчик в лодке и мальчик в резной дубовой колыбели — одно лицо. Те же светлые вихры, ресницы, те же мягкие черты, которые со временем огрубеют и обострятся.  
  
      Тамезис не боялся держать глаза открытыми, и они, тёмные и бездонные, как озёрная гладь, взирали на меня с любопытством. Словно он мог видеть меня, словно река времени не стояла между нами, как на страже.  
  
      Тамезис… Само имя звучало, будто прыжок в воду: сначала глухой всплеск, а затем шипение вздыбившихся пенных волн.   
  
      И я вдруг вспомнила или, наоборот, увидела то, чему ещё только предстояло произойти, — как Артур, взбешённый моим неповиновением, с яростью и остервенением будет лупить мечом озёрную воду.  
  
      « _Выходи, Вивиан!_  — приказывал он. —  _Выходи, или я выволоку тебя силой!_ ».  
  
      Позабавленная этой глупой выходкой, я стала смеяться, и юный Тамезис, не сводя с меня осмысленного взгляда, расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
  
      Вот, что значило его имя, — тёмная растревоженная вода.  
  
      Ещё мгновение я смотрела на его нежное заспанное лицо, а затем вдруг вновь оказалась в долине, среди зелени и беспорядочного нагромождения каменных плит. Солнце поднялось высоко, и теперь здорово припекало мне спину. Башмаки промокли насквозь, подол платья потяжелел.  
  
      С радостью и удивлением я вдруг заметила, каким светлым и приветливым был мир вокруг. Тот обычный мир обыденностей вроде пробуждения по утрам, умывания, неспешной пешей прогулки и прочего. Я не без содрогания вспомнила об озёрном дне. Нет, мне совсем не хотелось возвращаться туда, кем бы я ни была по рождению.  
  
      Я брызнула ледяную воду себе в лицо, чтобы охладить чувства. Никогда прежде мне не приходилось так остро ощущать себя, принадлежащей этому миру, и радоваться этому так искренне и беззаветно.  
  
      Любовь, потаённая и непритязательная, покорная и пылкая, вошла в моё сердце. И ничто на свете, на том или на этом, не могло с ней сравниться.  
  
  


**\- 2 -**

  
  
  
      — Думаешь, он твой, а ты его? — спросил старик, стоило мне появиться на пороге дома. – Нежное, наивное дитя. Мне не следовало надолго покидать тебя.  
  
      — Где ты был? – сухо спросила я.  
  
      — В Тёмных землях.  
  
      Пока я переливала набранную в ручье воду, старик стоял и наблюдал за мной, загадочно и тепло улыбаясь. Он держал в руках свой старый посох, но было видно, что он более не нуждался в опоре. Годы слетели с него, словно шелуха. Лицо разгладилось, спина выпрямилась, глаза светились здоровым блеском.  
  
      — И что ты видел там, Мерлин? Какие тайны ты постиг?  
  
      — Ах, Нимуэ, ну что за нетерпение? — он шагнул вперёд, раскинув руки в радушном жесте. — Тем более что исход всего тебе известен наперёд. Однажды я откроюсь — а ты ответишь подлостью.  
  
      Он протянул мне свою длинную белую руку, и я, невольно повинуясь, прикоснулась губами к костяшкам его пальцев.  
  
      — Безумная, как страсть, спокойная, как вечный сон, — тихо, нараспев, произнёс Мерлин. — А я, повергнутый, склоню свои колени.  
  
      Я холодно взглянула на него. Он взял меня за руку и прикрыл глаза.  
  
      — Дай же и мне взглянуть, — прошептал он. — Впусти меня, Нимуэ, — хрипло повторял он снова и снова, медленно приближаясь. — Я тебе не враг.  
  
      Он не лгал, я не чувствовала опасности или недобрых намерений. Поддавшись объятию, я склонила голову к его плечу и замерла.  
  
      У меня немного закружилась голова. Я вновь ступила на зыбкую почву воспоминаний, и ноги едва удерживали меня. Мерлин действовал стремительно, словно поспешно перелистывал страницы уже знакомой ему книги. А затем он вдруг остановился, и я увидела его и себя на озёрном берегу среди камней.  
  
      «Довольно! Довольно!», — задыхалась я, взмокшая и раскрасневшаяся, уворачиваясь от ищущих рук Артура.  
  
      «А если бы он был только он, — раздался низкий грозный голос, — ты бы впустила его, не так ли?».  
  
      Воспоминание вдруг пошло рябью, как отражение на воде, по которому хлопнули ладонью. Мерлин вернулся к перелистыванию, а затем вдруг закрыл книгу, словно та ему наскучила.  
  
      — Какая жестокая иллюзия! — с отчаянием выдохнул он, отстранившись. — Неужели ты правда думаешь, что будешь сидеть подле его трона? Ты, всадница вздымающихся озёрных волн, владычица непостижимых тайн и хранительница Экскалибура? Не гневи богов, Нимуэ.  
  
      Раздражённый и полный горечи, Мерлин отступил.  
  
      — Ты не можешь принадлежать ни одному смертному мужчине, — в его глазах вспыхнула досада. — Что бы они ни бросили к твоим ногам, сколько бы настойчивых просьб, заверений, клятв и ложных обещаний ни дали, ни на что из этого твоё сердце не отзовётся по-настоящему.  
  
      Невольно ощутив себя пристыженной, я опустила голову. Плечи мои поникли.  
  
      — Вот тебе одна из тайн будущего: заняв престол, Артур Пендрагон возьмёт в жёны леди Гвиневру, дочь Лодегранса, самую прекрасную деву в Камелиарде. Он будет любить её, она его — не слишком. Союз их, омрачённый изменой, в конце концов приведёт к началу войны. Артур умрёт в одиночестве, окруженный бездыханными телами своих верных рыцарей, и небеса будут скорбеть по нему, пока слёзы не иссякнут. Меч вернётся к тебе, как и было обещано. А Артур будет спать на Авалоне, в ожидании дня великой нужды, когда ему придётся подняться вновь, чтобы спасти Британию.   
  
      Кровь отхлынула от моего лица. Туман застил глаза.  
  
      — Зачем же ты?.. — слабым голосом спросила я.  
  
      Мне не было нужды не доверять словам Мерлина. Его издавна называли властителем легенд, он видел и помнил каждую из них.  
  
      — Вортигерн нам не угоден, — ответил он.  
  
      — Нам?  
  
      — Тебе, мне. Дуброну, Аэнусу, Рейну, Конхобару, Мананнану…  
  
      Я стояла и слушала, как он перечисляет имена богов, знакомых и чужих, словно со стороны наблюдая за происходящим. У меня возникло ощущение, что весь мир неожиданно сбился с правильного пути, но при этом было достаточно одного моего слова или движения, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя; однако я оставалась обездвиженной, язык отказывался повиноваться, и поэтому — только поэтому — я не могла сейчас же восстановить этот мир в знакомом и привычном мне виде.  
  
      А Мерлин продолжал говорить:  
  
      — Вортигерн не чтит старых богов. Никаких богов. Он, подобно Мордреду, стремится лишить вечность памяти. Как сделал это с тобой.  
  
      — Как давно я живу на свете? — Язык мой ворочался с трудом, словно в рот натолкали камни.  
  
      — А как давно люди слагают песни об озере Нимуэ? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Мерлин. Лицо его смягчилось, глаза сделались печальными. — Вот, что ждёт тебя вдали от своей стихии, — миг смертной жизни и вечное забвение. Тебе не следует верить своему влечению, дитя. Особенно сейчас, когда ты колеблешься на границе двух миров. Тебя манит сила Экскалибура, а не тот, кто станет ей обладать.  
  
      Я вновь ощутила сильнейшее головокружение, а ещё — жуткую, бездонную пустоту под сердцем. Что-то в этой трагичной предрешённости непостижимым образом радовало меня, но радость эта была злорадной и тяжёлой.  
  
      — Будь благоразумна, Нимуэ, — сказал напоследок Мерлин. — Ты — создание Природы, тебе чужды людские волнения, какими бы близкими и понятными они ни казались тебе.  
  
  


**\- 3 -**

  
  
  
      Следующим утром я, завернувшись в покрывало, нерешительно выбралась из постели и поскорее направилась к окну. Полоска на горизонте из серой сделалась розовой, стало быть, до рассвета оставалось не более получаса. Каменные столбы были едва видны в утреннем тумане.  
  
      То, что мне надлежало совершить, должно было произойти в самом начале нового дня, когда заря только-только занимается над землей, а свет настойчиво теснит сумеречный мир прочь. Нельзя было осуществить моё намерение раньше положенного мгновения — какая-нибудь из замешкавшихся теней могла увязаться за мной, и в минуту наивысшей уязвленности надёжно укорениться в открытом сердце. Не следовало и медлить, те несколько секунд, что отделяли день от ночи, свет от тьмы, настоящее от прошлого, истекали очень быстро, и, задержавшись, я могла погибнуть.  
  
      Мне следовало испытать смятение, оттого что вероятность смерти не вызывала у меня испуга. Разве то не было проявлением моей нечеловеческой натуры?  
  
      Но велика ли была разница между гибелью и тем, что ожидало меня на дне озера?  
  
      Я разложила на постели полный набор одежды, рассеянно поглядела на неё с минуту, а затем поспешно обулась и вышла на улицу в чём была — в длинной белой сорочке, отороченной узким кружевом. Стихии не было важно, в чём я приду к ней на поклон. И я шла с пугливой осторожностью, как по зыбкой трясине, которая в любой момент могла разверзнуться под моими ногами.  
  
      С каждым мгновением, с каждым ударом страдающего сердца моя холодная, твёрдая решимость таяла.  
  
       _«Где же ты, мой славный король?_  — безмолвно вопрошала я, поднимаясь всё выше и выше к скалам.  _— Воротись ко мне в минуту величайшего сомнения, убереги от решения, которого вскоре уже нельзя будет отозвать»._  
  
      Но Артур упивался восстанием: смотрел на взвивавшиеся в небо костры, учинял беспорядки, подначивал разъярённую толпу, планировал покушение и даже думать не желал о том, чтобы исполнить своё предназначение.  
  
      Я не винила его за его мальчишество. Я с тоской думала о том, что могла бы любить его таким, как он был, пылким и забывчивым, увлекающимся и неверным. Если любовь была уделом всех людей, то я могла отринуть всё ради этого и прожить свою недолгую жизнь в изгнании и забвении, но подле него. Если бы он только захотел меня, если бы явился сейчас в предрассветной полумгле…  
  
      Я не могла быть счастливой и довольной вдали от своего короля. И я не стану нарочно замыкаться в мрачном мире самоистязания и одиночества. Если Артуру были уготованы недолгое царствование, предательство и одинокая смерть, то я хотела наблюдать за этим затуманенными и равнодушными глазами Владычицы Озера.  
  
      На вершине скалы не росли деревья, но более мелкие растения, из тех, что сумели отвоевать себе местечко в узких расселинах и укорениться на скудной почве, виднелись здесь и там. У меня ещё было время, и, опустившись, на колени, я принялась срывать траву и горные цветы, а затем наспех неловкими дрожащими пальцами сплела себе венок.  
  
      Мне хотелось встретить свой последний рассвет наряженной.  
  
      Приблизившись к краю обрыва, я подняла голову и посмотрела на стремительно светлевшее небо, затем взглянула вниз, на чёрное озеро, смиренно дожидавшееся меня, и вспомнила о Тамезисе, о его глазах, тёмных и бездонных, как эта водная гладь.  
  
      У него были  _мои_  глаза.  
  
      Только всё это было ложью. Артур умрёт бездетным.  
  
      Ничто и никогда не сможет унять моей тоски. Кроме этого падения в бездну.  
  
      В конце концов, короли рождаются и умирают, а я буду править, покуда моё озеро не иссякнет.  
  
      Как только первый рассветный луч коснулся верхушек сосен на противоположному берегу и позолотил блестящее зеркало воды, я раскинула руки и закрыла глаза.  
  
       _«Простите мне мой жест, в своём бесстыдстве чудный,_  — обратилась я к богам.  _— Я гибну с мыслями о смертном мужчине»._  
  
      Ветер ударил мне в лицо, хлипкий венок соскользнул с головы и цветы разлетелись.   
  
      Я шагнула с обрыва.


	6. Chapter 6

Настала ночь; за ярким, знойным,  
О сердце! За тревожным днём, —  
Когда же ты заснёшь спокойным,  
Пожалуй, хоть последним сном.  
  
— Иван Тургенев —

  
  
  


**\- 1 -**

  
  
  
      Сон, кроткий и безмятежный, глубокий и блаженный, не пришёл. Вместо него мной овладело какое-то болезненное тусклое забытьё, мучительное и тяжёлое, как хворь, отнимающая у человека рассудок и ясное представление о мире.  
  
      Но сначала я видела всё остро. Я испытала такой напор чувств, такое судорожное напряжение всех мышц, какое, вероятно, и следует ощущать человеку при падении в пропасть за секунду до смерти.  
  
      Я ожидала от стихии подобострастия, восторга и предупредительности, я ждала нежных объятий, но вместо этого уходящая густая ночь, содрав с моих плеч сорочку, разоблачила все обманы. Последние мгновения своей жизни я провела в осязаемом мире людей, в котором вода помимо всего прочего обладала поверхностным натяжением, усиливавшимся с увеличением высоты падения.  
  
      Прыжок с обрыва искалечил меня. В теле не осталось ни одной целой кости. Всё было раздроблено, искрошено и извращено. Это была такая боль, о которой и кричать-то не посмеешь — словно всё существо соткано из одного сплошного телесного страдания. Когда ты начинаешь жить исключительно категориями боли: сначала с горестным отчаянием ожидаешь наивысшего пика, а затем переживаешь краткосрочное послабление. Но потом и боль стала рутиной, словно дыхание или ненавязчивая, незаметная необходимость моргать.   
  
      И тут моё скорбное волнение как-то само собой перешло в чувство горького разочарования, но оно было нестойким, пропало и отчего-то сменилось горделивым равнодушием, а оно — предчувствием постоянного покоя.  
  
      Ночная рубашка, раскинувшись, несла меня, как нимфу; но долго так длиться не могло, и одеянья, тяжело упившись, увлекли меня от всех звуков, горестей и страданий прочь в омут стоячих, уснувших вод.  
  
      Струились и шептали оставленные позади ручьи и реки, и память моя, беспокойная, исколотая иглами человеческая память, стала потухать.  
  
      Мало-помалу, шаг за шагом, оставляла меня и боль: уже не так цепко, не так жгуче впивались в меня её свирепые когти. Что-то чуждое теснило её, проникая вглубь. Я напряженно прислушивалась к тому, что происходило во мне. Какая-то неведомая сила сперва острым, а теперь тупым орудием что-то выгребала из меня, нить за нитью обрывала что-то в моём теле. Не было уже страдания. Не было мучительных тисков. Но что-то тихо истлевало и разлагалось внутри, что-то начало отмирать во мне. Все, чем я жила, все, что меня занимало прежде, сгорало в этом медленном огне, обугливалось, покрывалось пеплом и падало в вязкую тину равнодушия. Я смутно ощущала: что-то свершалось, что-то подходило к концу. Что? Я слушала и слушала.   
  
      И внезапно воцарилась зловещая тишина, воцарилась там, где только что билось теплое, переполненное сердце: там стало пусто, холодно и жутко. Только сейчас я невыносимо страдала, что-то жгло меня, теснило, каждый нерв дрожал, а теперь — ничего, угасли, замерли все звуки. Ничто уже не теснило, не сжимало, ничто не мучило.  
  
      Так пришла смерть.  
  
      Я потеряла свою природу и заменила ее новой.  
  
      Отравленная чернилами уходящей ночи вода снимала с меня все покровы, обнажая самые темные стороны моего прошлого, самые сокровенные мои порывы. Смутные воспоминания вставали из давно минувших лет. Меня сжигали на костре как ведьму. Я умирала от чумы. Таяла в родильной горячке. Погибала в мужских битвах. Похоронила многих своих детей.  
  
      Какое счастье для одиноких, для замкнувшихся в себе, чувствовать, знать, что есть прибежище от страха, есть опора, за которую можно удержаться, как я всё это время держалась за Мерлина. Я видела себя, приникнувшую к нему с трогательным томлением, с наивной, пылающей доверчивостью. Его глаза взирали на меня с сочувствием и горькой нежностью.  
  
       _«Ты порыв, грань божественного, радость, тоска, болезнь, небывалые достижения и мучения. Чаще всего — именно мучения. Ибо не дано тебе унять своей истомы»._  
  
      Любовь Мерлина ко мне была любовью Творца к своему созданию, не оправдавшему возложенных на него надежд, любовью жалостливой, но верной и крепкой.  
  
       _«Бедная, бедная моя женщина!_ — горестно восклицал он, снова и снова отыскивая меня в мрачной, кишащей людьми пустыне, растерянную, раздасованную, раненную, всегда раненную человеческой жестокостью. —  _Ты ищешь свою схороненную на дне живую душу в любви со смертным»_.  
  
      И я приучилась бояться жизни, стремиться от неё прочь, и, между тем, всё ещё чего-то ожидать от неё. А затем злой умысел Мордреда, его тёмная воля, лишили меня памяти и страха, того страха, что испытывает перед человеком животное, однажды доверившееся ему, а после жестоко побитое им же.  
  
      Мерлин был обречён наблюдать за тем, как в моих глазах, полных тёмного огня, день за днём медленно угасали мерцающие искорки Знания, как я вдруг замирала, становилась тихой-тихой, устремив на озеро мечтательный неподвижный взгляд, а потом и вовсе перестала смотреть.  
  
      Он обнял меня на прощание, и я обняла его в ответ с безотчётной признательностью и женственным желанием близости. В следующий раз он отыскал уже не женщину — ребёнка, слабого и худого, в чужом грязном углу на окраине города, где я с утра до полудня спала среди кишащих вокруг меня других бездомных детей. Он назвал меня человеческим именем, потому что теперь я была человеком. С состраданием, с горячей и чистой нежностью погладил он мою маленькую детскую ручку, затем наклонился и поцеловал её. В нём взыграло тёмное стремление к справедливости.  
  
       _«Наше время придёт, Вивиан,_  — пообещал он. —  _Мы вернёмся домой»_.  
  
      И вот я была здесь. Сквозь прозрачную воду я видела вершины холмов, скалы, темнеющий лес и немую глубину неба. Полузаснувшее озеро дышало холодом и ленью. Я больше не чувствовала своего изломанного тела, тяжести и сопротивления волн; я сама стала волной.  
  
      Начался новый день. И вот уже люди тревожили мои берега: рыбацкие лодки рассекали своими некрашеными боками озёрную гладь, появились женщины с корзинами, полными грязного белья, дети резвились и плескались, распугивая птиц. Я слышала деловитое копошение подводной жизни, слышала, как добродушно настроенный Мананнан забавляется с торговыми суднами в Северном море, как перешёптываются и насмешничают горные ручьи, как поют Темза и Северн, ласкаясь ко мне, словно нашкодившие щенки.   
  
      Каждый звук, каждый всплеск, шорох, шёпот, свист вонзались в меня, и я ощущала всеми своими нервами каждое прикосновение в отдельности и вместе с тем в каком-то упоительном единстве.   
  
      И вдруг яркий свет молнией озарил потухающее сознание, как если бы спичка внезапно вспыхнула над темной ямой, — и я поняла, что только хотела почувствовать вовлеченность в этот повседневный танец стихии, но не чувствовала, мало того, — он мгновенно мне наскучил.  
  
      Упрямствуя, я снова кинулась с еще большею жадностью, горячностью и отчаянием в природный водоворот, но ощутила лишь сонливость и утомление. Обратив сой полуугасший взор к небу, я увидела, что солнце теперь стало пурпурным размытым пятном, и дочери воздуха, нежные прозрачные создания, вились над озёрной гладью, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь.  
  
      Напоследок в сердце озера, в моём сердце, торопливо и дробно застучал молоточек. Я услышала воркующий рокот волны, повторявшей чужие слова:  
  
      «Не высекай искры».  
  
      «Ах, господин, какие искры? — с ленивой насмешливостью отозвалась я. — Блеск волн в солнечном свете и только-то».  
  
      Я всё глубже и глубже уходила в пустоту, в небытие, куда-то за пределы своего существа, в непроглядную безбрежную ночь, царившую на озёрном дне.   
  
      Молоточек стих. Я ощутила щемящую грусть, но очень быстро она сменилась сладким предвкушением долгожданного отдыха. Здесь был мой вечный дом, здесь царили темнота и беззвучие, здесь стихия станет ревностно оберегать мой покой.  
  
      Вивиан ушла в бездну, ушла безвозвратно, шагнув с обрыва на рассвете первого августовского дня, именуемого в народе Лугнасадом, оставив после себя лишь растерзанные цветы на воде. К ночи цветов станет многим больше — люди, празднуя свадьбу Луга, явятся к берегам Нимуэ, дабы воздать хвалу моим водам, исправно орошавшим их земли. Помимо цветов, в знак своей признательности, они оставят мне тряпичных или деревянных кукол, они споют мне песню, они станцуют в мою честь.  
  
      Я стану сонно вторить их веселью, ибо что-то во мне всегда трепетно отзывалось на человеческую радость. А потом праздничная ночь кончится, люди разойдутся, а мир замрёт в мрачном предвкушении неотвратимо надвигающейся поры увядания.  
  
      Но даже в тягостной полудрёме я ощущала, как что-то тревожит меня в этой сладкой предрешённости, какая-то позабытая обязанность перед кем-то, приятная забота о ком-то или о чём-то. Но всё это было уже затуманено сном. Еще раз промелькнули передо мной какие-то пестрые картины, еще раз что-то вспыхнуло красной обжигающей искрой. Потом я наконец заснула.  
  
  


**\- 2 –**

  
  
  
      В вершинах сосен тревожно зашумело, потемнело и посвежело. Вдали густо заворчало. Бор на западном берегу озера, еще час назад освещенный августовским солнцем, помутнел, размазался и растворился. Гроза уже скоплялась на горизонте. Поднялась страшная чёрная туча и накрыла светило целиком. Ещё через некоторое время стало совсем темно.  
  
      Король отрёкся от меча.   
  
      Стихия неверяще ахнула, замерла в оцепенении — на мгновение воцарилась удушливая тишина, точно в короткий промежуток между молнией и раскатом грома, — а затем разразилась трубным, страшным криком ярости и гнева.  
  
      Когда Экскалибур опустился на дно, в скалах сорвался камень и полетел по уступам в бездну, оглашая горы грохотом. Это буйство пробудило меня.  
  
      Исчезли деревья и гранитные плиты. Исчезли холмы и берег. Все пропало, как будто этого никогда не было на свете. Через все небо пробежала огненная нить. Потом началась гроза.   
  
      Король дрожал как в лихорадке; он что-то бормотал про себя, его тяжёлый, спотыкающийся шаг становился твёрже, ровнее. Наконец он побежал прочь от озера, задыхаясь, весь в поту больше от страха, чем от бега.  
  
      Увиденное зрелище вызвало во мне неистовую злобу, вырвавшуюся из сокровенных глубин моего существа.  
  
      Неблагодарное трусливое создание! Лжец, вор, ростовщик, меняла! Неужто Мерлин был слеп, когда объявлял его истинным королём? Если ему так нужен драконий рыцарь на троне, то не проще ли было уберечь Утера от злого умысла родного брата, нежели возлагать надежды на человека, которого собственная выгода заботила больше всего остального? Как великий созидатель жизни и властитель всех легенд мог упустить из вида Вортигерна, этого одаренного мальчика, надежду всего магического мира? Как Мерлин позволил ему попасть под влияние Мордреда?  
  
      Сияние Экскалибура отрезвило меня, у меня появилось окончательно сформированное намерение. Я почувствовала, как моя сущность вновь обретает человеческую форму. Я была девственной богиней, родившейся в темноте зеркального озера, дочерью водной стихии, освобождённой от всего мирского. Та, что приносила дары. Та, что не терпела отказов.  
  
      Гроза бушевала с полной силой, вода с грохотом и воем низвергалась на землю, всюду пузырилось, вздувались волны, между камней бежали пенные потоки. Все живое смылось со скал и холмов, и спасти короля от моего гнева было некому.   
  
      У него подкосились ноги. Он едва сумел сделать ещё пару шагов и как смертельно раненое животное, почти теряя сознание, рухнул на землю. Страдание исказило его лицо; что-то тёмное взыграло внутри меня, какое-то жестокое истинно женское злорадство.  
  
      Король слепо шарил руками в грязи в поисках опоры, чтобы подняться, но тяжёлые жалящие струи дождя с силой били его по спине, не позволяя выпрямиться. В озёрном крае ему более не окажут никаких почестей.  
  
      Наказать! Наказать наглеца!  
  
      Следуя моему немому приказу, стихия обрушилась на поверженного короля. Земля, питаемая моими водами, взбухла, вывернулась на изнанку и заглотила мужчину, увлекая его в трясину смерти.  
  
      Так он оказался целиком в моей власти. Но теперь, заимев противника, пусть и неявного, но всё же вполне осязаемого, король со всей ненавистью набросился на него. Стиснув зубы, не помня себя, он в исступлении бил кулаками куда попало и в то же время пытался выплыть на поверхность.  
  
      Озеро кипело в пузырях, гроза выла и грохотала. Я мучила мужчину: топила его и била тяжёлыми волнами. Мутная вода сгустилась и сомкнулась вокруг его горла. Но даже теперь он не прекращал своего вялого сопротивления.  
  
      Скольких утопленников я прибрала к себе за всё это время, скольких непочтительных грешников пустила на корм рыбам. Король был непочтительным, да ещё и глупым к тому же, а его единственное достоинство заключалось в том, что он был Пендрагоном. Давным-давно я возложила надежды на его кровную линию, привязав к ней священный меч. Вортигерн был отравлен тёмной магией и навсегда потерян для нас. Но его племянник, Артур…  
  
       _Артур._  
  
      К моему прежде молчавшему мертвенному сердцу вдруг подкралась острая, щемящая грусть, но почти мгновенно она сменилась мрачным волнением.  
  
      Ох, Артур, последняя надежда магов. Жалкая, слабая, едва живая. Ещё не время умирать. Иди и топчи землю, глупое создание, покуда такая же глупая смерть не приберет тебя к рукам.  
  
      Я явилась к нему с отринутым им мечом. Когда он заметил меня, разглядел в толще воды, руки его, согнутые в локтях, распрямились, кулаки разжались. Он посмотрел на меня тревожно, даже как будто бы болезненно, и необыкновенное, никем не виданное одиночество отразилось в его глазах.  
  
      Я держала Экскалибур, как младенца — тяжёлый эфес покоился на сгибе локтя. Протянув свободную руку Артуру, я строго взглянула на него. Вода выпустила его из своих тисков и толкнула ко мне навстречу. Мгновение он колебался, а затем взял меня за руку.   
  
      Меня невольно поразили та простота, та естественность, с какой он проделал это, словно не было битвы со стихией, словно он только что не столкнулся с чем-то, что было выше его понимания. Словно он не испугался меня.  
  
      Мной вдруг овладело неслыханное и несказанное дотоле чувство полноты, меры и примирения. Окружающий мир завертелся с безумной скоростью, а когда это вращение прекратилось, я кое-что поняла про этого человека. Сегодня он впервые увидел действительность во всей её наготе, ощутил её смертоносную опасность, её беспощадность, её неизъяснимую, влекущую красоту. За один день он испытал так много и горя, и счастья, столько разных, быстро сменяющихся чувств. Вступив в схватку со стихией, он впервые смутно предугадал многообразие жизни и приблизился к пониманию своей природы.  
  
      Артур несильно сжал мою ладонь, и сердце моё вдруг ожило и сладко заныло от какого-то болезненного желания. Артур вздрогнул, кровь быстрее и жарче побежала по его жилам. Здесь, в озёрной пучине, он был открыт для меня, словно книга. Он чувствовал себя невыносимо одиноким в этом тревожном мраке: с непреодолимой силой им овладела тоска по дружественному голосу, тёплой ласке, по светлой комнате, по людям, которых он любил. По мне — несмотря на то, что я была прямо перед ним, — по другой мне. Ему казалось, что вся смятенная тьма этого тревожного ненастья погрузилась в него и разрывала ему грудь.  
  
      Не было момента лучше этого, чтобы показать ему будущее. Обнажённое сердце, беспокойный ум внимали картинам грядущего особенно чутко. Я щедро делилась с ним тем, что отдал мне Мерлин. Побагровевшее лицо Артура исказила гримаса боли, он отпрянул было от меня, но я держала его крепко, не позволяя отвернуться. Не в этот раз.  
  
      Я рисовала ему яркие и отвратительные в своей правдоподобности образы тёмного предопределения, которое ожидало нас в случае, если он откажется от своего предназначения. Погубленная земля, выжженные злым огнём леса, иссякнувшие водоёмы; оглушающий, пробирающий до костей вой, исторгаемый теми немногими существами, что останутся в живых, да и то ненадолго. А следом придёт зловещее мертвенное безмолвие. Никогда больше не возродится этот край, никогда не наполнится звуками. А бесславный король, что обрёк свой народ на погибель, сгинет в чужих землях, и имени его никто не вспомнит.  
  
      Предвидела я и собственную смерть. Без своего озера я, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, иссохну и распадусь в прах. А Мерлин, будучи не в силах от горя и опустошения сдвинуться с места, камнем врастёт в землю. На том и кончится эпоха магов.  
  
      Артур раскрыл рот в немом яростном крике, грудь его задрожала, по лицу пробежала дрожь. Он рванулся из последних сил, но тут же замер, будто поражённый какой-то мыслью. Я поняла, что на смену страху и ожесточению в его душе пришло чувство сопричастия.   
  
      Некоторые люди обладают удивительным умением слепо следовать своей обязанности, но Артур принадлежал к числу тех, чьему смирению и покорности обязательно предшествует жестокое и изматывающее сражение.  
  
      Он закрыл глаза и отдался воле стихии. К нему пришло осознание того, что жизнь окружающего мира и его жизнь тождественны, что это одна и та же великая, могучая жизнь, и что он обязан встать на её защиту.  
  
      Смягчившимся и податливым, волны подхватили его и подняли к пугающему свету грозового неба. Уже спустя мгновение он был там, где и прежде — среди грязи и ручьёв. Рука, что ещё недавно стискивала мою, теперь сжимала рукоять меча. Вонзив клинок в мокрую землю, он медленно и тяжело поднялся, зашатался, но всё же удержался на ногах.  
  
      — Я принимаю всё! — со страстью и обречённостью выдохнул Артур. — Я принимаю!  
  
      Грозу унесло без следа. За серебристой дымкой лежали зеленые холмы, а за ними круто поднимались горы, строго, но без высокомерия взирая на красоту озера, как суровые люди наблюдают игры горячо любимых детей.   
  
      Артур ещё немного постоял, опираясь на рукоять Экскалибура и не сводя затуманенного взгляда с блестящей водной глади, словно ожидая ещё чего-то. А затем, выдернув меч из земли, сгорбившись, как старик, побрёл в лагерь, разбитый Бедивером в пещерах.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- 1 -**

  
  
  
      На следующий день я пожелала взглянуть на короля, однако среди людей, расположившихся у западного берега, его не оказалось. Немного послушав их вялые и скудные разговоры, я уже хотела было вернуться к каменистому склону на противоположной стороне, как вдруг один из них, самый молодой, будто бы заметил меня, и, насторожившись, шагнул к берегу. Я притаилась. Улыбка неприметно тронула мои губы и задержалась на них. Всё это утро я лениво нежилась в своём уютном, укрытом от бурь мирке, однако это приятное затишье будило во мне неожиданные чувства не меньше, чем духота и грозы. Я ощущала некую пресыщенность, которая взвинчивала сильнее радости или несчастья, и гнала прочь с насиженного места.   
  
      Юноша взобрался на плоский камень, нависавший над берегом, опустился на колени и склонил голову так низко, словно собирался испить воды. Движения его были угловатыми и чересчур осторожными. Он глядел вниз, силясь рассмотреть что-либо, но видел только песчаное дно. Я с любопытством разглядывала его томное, печальное лицо, а затем во мне вдруг взыграло какое-то озорство, острая потребность веселья, и я брызнула в него водой. Мальчишка резко отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и, неуклюже наклонившись в сторону, свалился в озеро.  
  
      — Рубио! — воскликнул один из мужчин, а затем вместе с остальными разразился весёлым и добродушным смехом.  
  
      — Берёт пример с нашего короля, — отозвался другой мужчина. — Не упускает ни одной возможности окунуться.  
  
      — Да, только его, бедолагу, хозяйка озера встречает не так радушно, как Артура.  
  
      Рубио с фырканьем и брызгами вынырнул на поверхность. Он был раздосадован и немного унижен своим внезапным падением. А ведь ему как раз был оказан куда более тёплый приём, нежели Артуру. Вода была мягкой, как шёлк, и податливой, словно воск. К концу дня на теле юноши не останется ни одного кровоподтёка, ни одной ссадины. Вода могла многим больше, чем принято было считать.  
  
      Немного разочарованная, я потеряла к этой компании всякий интерес и растворилась в волнах. Уже спустя несколько мгновений я оказалась у другого берега, где имелась маленькая деревянная пристань. Здесь не было мрачного нагромождения плит — только мелкие камни и заросли водолюбивых растений. Густая зелень отражалась в покрытой мелкой рябью озерной воде. Лихорадочно трещали кузнечики, будто металлические струны были протянуты в воздухе, распространяя пронзительный звон. Иногда тихо и бессмысленно раздавался крик жабы; где-то вдали лаяли и громко выли собаки.   
  
      И только я отыскала подходящее место для своего полуденного отдыха, как из леса вдруг вышел Артур, словно всё это время тайно дожидавшийся моего появления, и двинулся по тропинке прямо к берегу.  
  
      Откуда-то из глубины на меня накатили волны тревоги и болезненно забились в стесненной груди. Я нырнула как можно глубже, но затем, влекомая любопытством, снова выплыла на поверхность.  
  
      Тем временем Артур остановился, скинул с плеча ножны с мечом, затем снял дорожный плащ и бросил его на траву. Видеть меня он не мог, зато я могла испытующе смотреть на его профиль. Всё в его мужественных чертах дышало энергией и силой. Мне была уже знакома и даже привычна красота этого волевого лица, она не вызывала во мне никаких чувств, зато я с удивлением созерцала его вдумчивую сосредоточенность и ясно выраженную твердость. Но глаза, в которых таилась главная разгадка, были опущены и недоступны моему наблюдению. Внезапно я осознала, что смотрю на него с удовлетворением и гордостью.  
  
      Маленький, беспокойный огонек затрепетал во мне, дразня кровь и не угасая.   
  
      Тут он, словно ощутив на себе мой страстно вопрошающий взгляд, резко поднял глаза, а я торопливо и смущённо вновь скрылась в пучине.  
  
      И тогда он заговорил:  
  
      — Вивиан. — Голос его был мягким и глубоким. — Выйди ко мне. Мне необходимо говорить с тобой.  
  
      Наступили минуты ожидания, немые и томительные.   
  
       _«Ему необходимо говорить!»_  — возмущённо подумала я, отвернувшись.  
  
      Ему нужно было поклониться, а не приветствовать меня слишком вольными словами. Ещё вчера он, вымокший бродячий пёс, посрамлённый стихией, уползал отсюда прочь, а теперь, отмывшись от грязи и стыда, явился бестолково маячить перед моим взором.  
  
      Артур ждал. Я чувствовала, что он смотрит на меня, хотя и не может видеть, смотрит прямо, требовательно и хочет заставить меня говорить.   
  
      Я молчала упорно и ожесточенно, наблюдая за стройным рядом проплывавших мимо мелких рыбёшек.  
  
      Тогда Артур вскинул голову, как норовистый конь, и его губы дрогнули в снисходительной улыбке.  
  
      — Не думай, что я удивлён, — проворчал он, а затем наклонился и начал стаскивать с себя сапоги.  
  
      Я невольно оглянулась, с недоумением наблюдая за его действиями. Артур вытащил меч из ножен и, крепко стиснув рукоять, ступил в воду.  
  
       _«Если он ещё раз швырнёт Экскалибур в озеро — точно его утоплю»,_  — с зарождающейся враждебностью подумала я.  
  
      — Я могу торчать здесь до тех пор, пока Вортигерн не подохнет от старости! — воскликнул Артур.  
  
      Тогда, по крайней мере, измученный народ вашего королевства не станет терпеть упрямого глупца на троне.   
  
       _«О, Мерлин, научишь ли ты его мудрости или одной только доблести? Научишь ли кланяться? Сотни королей так и не сумели одолеть этот урок. И молодой Пендрагон не кажется способным учеником»._  
  
      Войдя в воду по колено, он вдруг занёс руку с мечом и ударил им по озёрной глади. Затем ещё раз и ещё.  
  
      Он волновал и раздражал меня с той минуты, как пришёл сюда, словно мимоходом, в моё убежище. Своей настойчивостью он вызывал меня на сопротивление, будил во мне всё утихшее, всё подавленное, всё скрытое.   
  
      Артур наносил удары с тупым упорством умалишенного, и мне захотелось окунуть его головой в воду, как монах неверующего.  
  
      Озеро пришло в движение, и Артур вдруг перестал ощущать песчаное дно под ногами. Взмахнув руками и едва не выронив меч, он повалился на спину. Однако внезапное падение не слишком его раздосадовало, скорее наоборот — он вдруг громко рассмеялся звонким, беззаботным, искренним смехом. Это было похоже на взрыв, внезапный, раскатистый и мощный. Такая огромная сила чувствовалась в этом радостном мальчишеском смехе, что я была готова заставить его вдоволь напиться воды, дабы он охрип и заткнулся наконец.  
  
      — Хотя бы раз повстречать тебя и не вымокнуть до нитки! — весело крикнул он.  
  
      Он добился, чего хотел, — вынудил меня заявить о своём присутствии, и теперь, поднявшись на ноги, он с лихорадочным возбуждением вновь принялся лупить мечом по воде.  
  
      Это близкое присутствие человека, эта сильная воля, домогавшаяся меня, вынуждала отстраняться и отступать; я на мгновение закрыла глаза, чтобы во всей полноте ощутить глубину тёмного и родного мне мира, но вместо этого меня, словно магнитом, притягивало к себе человеческое существо.  
  
      Каждый раз, когда лезвие клинка соприкасалось с водой, на нём вспыхивали руны, и я ощущала каждый удар, как унизительный шлепок по мягкому месту.  
  
      Этого я стерпеть не могла.  
  
      Смятение царило во мне, магически болезненно я ощущала, как всё вокруг набухало, дрожало, кипело. Всё чувствовала я с остротой: и гнев, и возбуждение, и какое-то смутное вожделение, — всё я осязала, и всё причиняло мне боль. Почти физически я ощущала в себе этот жар: я коснулась пальцами дна, и мне почудилось, что оно зашипело под ними и запахло гарью.  
  
       _«Не поддаваться! Всячески оттягивать! Принудить его просить»,_  — нашёптывало встречное упрямство.  
  
      Однако вопреки всему во мне поднималась какая-то злоба, гордость женщины, позабытая обида, потому что даже раньше, чем я увидела этого мужчину, я почувствовала в нём давнего знакомого и вечного врага своего покоя.  
  
      Волны стали нападать на него, но как-то вяло и неохотно. Натолкнувшись на сияющее лезвие меча, они с гневным шипением отступали, словно клинок был раскалён.  
  
      Артур не трогался с места из ожесточенного упрямства, из сумасбродного желания подчинить судьбу своей воле.  
  
      — Выходи, Вивиан! — требовал он. — Выходи, или я выволоку тебя силой!  
  
      Вот уже не было в его голосе ни глубины, ни мягкости, ни весёлости — только страстное желание разбить моё молчание, победить мою гордость, победить как мужчина. Артур был отравлен мыслями обо мне, наглухо замкнутой и в то же время дразнящей своей тайной и напоминанием о вчерашних событиях, о том, что я сделала с ним.   
  
      Откуда-то, из какой-то невидимой раны (которая давно уже не болела и о которой я успела позабыть) начало сочиться что-то влажное, горячее и вливаться в мои жилы, как будто я истекала кровью, но она текла не наружу, а внутрь. Медленно просачивались капли и, точно тихие, тёплые слезы, падали в самое сердце. И оно вбирало в себя влагу, всасывало её, как губка, становилось всё тяжелее, и вот оно уже набухло, ему уже сделалось тесно в грудной клетке. Я вновь ощущала своё сердце, и для меня, ещё недавно разнеженной покоем и тишиной, его болезненная тяжесть показалась невыносимой.  
  
      Растревоженная вода давила мне на грудь, и я чувствовала, что не в силах выдерживать это давление. А удары всё не прекращались, и они непостижимым образом совпадали по такту с ударами моего ожившего сердца.  
  
      Ну что за дурной и беспокойный нрав был у этого короля! Словно громко жужжащая муха у виска, он всё время надоедал, напоминал о себе, тревожил и раздражал. Он не ведал меры ни в чём, не было в нём сдержанности и приличия. Всё только требовал, требовал, требовал!  
  
      Это противостояние было старо, как вечная борьба порока с добродетелью, и его исход был заранее предрешён. Как целомудрие сдаётся под натиском сладострастия, так и женщина рано или поздно уступает настойчивому желанию мужчины.  
  
      Я очнулась от свинцового сна, сбросила с себя оковы бездонной ночи и выплыла на поверхность. Я долго не могла открыть глаза, а когда открыла, то сначала увидела лишь чёрные круги. Колени вдруг точно окоченели, они уже успели позабыть, как сгибаться, и мне пришлось ухватиться за большой острый камень, торчащий из воды.  
  
      Я более не была волной, у меня вновь было тело, я чувствовала его тяжесть и неповоротливость. Кости ныли, дышать было больно, глядеть было больно. Мир вне озера оказался слепящим и очень острым.  
  
      Всё причиняло мне страдания; каждый звук казался уколом, все было как бы окружено пламенем, и взор, куда бы он ни обращался, ощущал ожог. Я не могла различить, где кончалось моё собственное возбуждение и где начиналось возбуждение окружающего мира.  
  
      Солнечный луч упал на камень, на который я опиралась, и вдруг серое оказалось не серым, заиграв переливами синего, фиолетового и зеленого. Эти краски вели себя не так, как положено обычным краскам. Они смещались и мерцали с живостью, тревожащей глаз и воображение.  
  
      Как богат был человек! Как одарён! И что за жестокая ирония — из всех живых существ только он оставался столь равнодушным к окружавшему его бесподобному миру.  
  
       _«Если бы я была человеком,_  — думала я, —  _я не смыкала бы глаз дни и ночи напролёт. Я бы смотрела, я бы вдыхала, я бы слушала, замерев от восторга»._  
  
      Озеро, небо, земля — всё раскрывалось мне в каком-то новом единстве, всё, всё вызывало новое чувство обладания; никогда не ощущала я так остро, что всё это действительно существует, живет, и что я живу. Никогда я не умела радоваться жизни так, как надлежало.  
  
      Отчего Мерлин не поделился со мной этим знанием, этой мудростью? Почему эту тайну — надо жить, не спать, а жить! — открыл мне чужой человек, растревоживший мой покой своим непочтительным вмешательством? Не оттого ли, что тот, кто живёт вечно, кому нечего поставить на кон в непрекращающейся игре против смерти, никогда не сможет оценить святость жизни, жизни, которую может постичь только любовь и тот, кто ей отдаётся?  
  
      Боги, отчего я не была человеком?  
  
      Наконец разгорячённый собственноручно учинённым безобразием, Артур заметил моё появление. Взметнувшаяся рука с мечом опустилась. Он посмотрел на меня, и его мрачный и страстный взгляд пронзил меня, а затем принялся всё глубже и глубже вонзаться внутрь, пока остриё не коснулось моего переполненного сердца. И мучительная тяжесть, заставлявшая меня горбиться, вдруг исчезла. Я ощутила такую неправдоподобную легкость и свободу, с какими паришь по воздуху во сне, и, чтобы увериться, что это смутное ощущение было явью, покрепче впилась тоненькими, почти прозрачными пальцами в верхушку камня.  
  
      Я видела, как тяжело поднималась грудь Артура, как душила его какая-то сила, стремившаяся вырваться наружу, как пробежал трепет по сильной, открытой шее, как задрожали, наконец, и раскрылись жаждущие губы и снова произнесли моё человеческое имя. Он звал меня, но я, словно под гипнозом, оставалась недвижимой, как камень, к которому прислонялась, и в каком-то сладостном полузабытьи чувствовала только, как тепла и ласкова была озёрная вода — как подогретое молоко. И тогда мне захотелось молока. И хлеба, любого, да хоть бы чёрствую краюшку! Захотелось оказаться в тёплой и мягкой постели, но не из водорослей и песка — а в обычной, человеческой.  
  
      И опять прозвучало это слово — моё имя — вздохом истомлённого ожиданием мужчины. Высокий, могучий, светлый на фоне свинцового неба, Артур казался воплощением нетерпения и изнеможения.  
  
      Я хотела сказать ему, что не могу выйти на сушу, не могу покинуть озеро, я хотела утешить его или, наоборот, отчитать, но ни один звук, ни одно слово не сорвалось с моих губ. Я молчала так долго, что вестимо уже успела разучиться говорить.  
  
      Тогда он сам пошёл ко мне, не встречая сопротивления волн. Он шёл быстро, рассекая воду, словно воздух, и не спуская с меня горящего взгляда. И я не отступила и не спряталась, я покорно ожидала его приближения, как чего-то неминуемого. Оказавшись рядом, первым делом от стиснул мою руку, и пожатие это стало в одночасье укромным и бесстыдным. Пальцы его погладили мои слабые, хрупкие косточки так целомудренно, так почтительно, словно он ещё никогда не прикасался к женщине. Затем Артур заговорил со мной, его голос звучал совсем близко, но слова долетали до меня откуда-то издалека, и я не понимала их. Все заглушал шум волн, набегавших изнутри, сознание было помрачено полным смятением чувств. И тогда он умолкнул. Всё же этот мужчина был прежде всего действием, а не словом.  
  
      Он отвёл руку с мечом в сторону, а другой подхватил меня под колени и каким-то знакомым и привычным движением, взвалил себе на плечо. Я ахнула, и этот звук огнём резанул моё горло изнутри.   
  
       _«Я женщина!_  — вспыхнула счастливая мысль. —  _Я не бесплотное создание стихии, я женщина, как и она, как сама Природа!»_.  
  
      Я задрожала, пораженная демонической силой этой мысли.  
  
      Артур отнёс меня на берег и не слишком осторожно опустил на ноги. Я покачнулась, вздох вырвался из моей измученной груди. Он схватил меня за плечо, дабы удержать на месте, а затем вдруг отступил и пошёл обратно к воде. Я болезненно ощущала его отлучку, беспокойный огонь пробегал по моим напряженным мышцам, и мне вновь хотелось броситься в круговорот чувств.  
  
      Казалось, что и Артур не вполне владел собой. Он опустил меч и его остриём провел вдоль берега длинную линию от зарослей травы до деревянной пристани. Озёрная вода тотчас же с любопытством подобралась к этой линии, попыталась зайти за неё, но натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду, так же, как и при соприкосновении с клинком Экскалибура, зашипела, вспенилась и отступила.  
  
      И тогда я поняла: король обозначил свои границы.  
  
      Затем он вернулся ко мне, крепко сжимая рукоять меча. Я невольно отшатнулась. Кто знает, что было у него на уме, у него, полного какого-то тёмного желания, отравленного мыслью обо мне? Я внутренне вся подобралась и разыграла равнодушие в то время, как мой оживший ум начал лихорадочно оценивать сложившуюся обстановку.  
  
      Я была насильно отрезана от своей стихии и выброшена на берег, как рыба. Застигнутая в момент своей уязвимости, я оказалась один на один с мужчиной, которого почти не знала и не хотела знать. Взглянув на него, я увидела вблизи его лицо — такое, какое и боялась увидеть: живое, открытое, свидетельствующее о страстной и решительной натуре. Он смотрел на меня с жадностью и нетерпением. Я была едва ли не обнажена перед ним: мокрая ночная рубашка липла к телу, разорванный ворот оголил плечи.   
  
      Его же тело казалось каменной крепостью. Крепкие кости, развитые мускулы, настоящая медвежья сила. Каждый нерв был натянут: гибкий и твердый, как восточный клинок, он вместе с тем обладал максимальной способностью вибрации; все органы чувств были полнозвучными и проворными. Нигде не было пробела, недостатка, трещины, недочета в его жизненной силе, в его здоровье. Он — сама Жизнь, и я ощутила это с такой потрясающей силой, что на глаза вдруг навернулись счастливые слёзы.   
  
      Затем он решительно приблизился ко мне, вонзил остриё меча в землю, и, опершись на него, как на посох, вдруг опустился передо мной на колени. Не под тяжестью неподъемного бремени он сделал это и не от усталости, а по своей воле, признавая тем самым меня и мою природу, поклоняясь ей и воспевая её.  
  
      — До каких пор ты будешь испытывать меня, Вивиан? — спросил он, взглянув на меня из-под густых ресниц, слипшихся от воды.   
  
      Так дико, так стихийно прозвучал этот вопрос, этот взрыв подавленного чувства, будто из надтреснутых губ жаждущей земли раздался этот возглас. Горькая нежность поднялась к моему сердцу.  
  
      — Я взываю к твоему милосердию, к твоей чуткости, — хрипло продолжал Артур. — Прекрати мою агонию.  
  
      Он мучился, ему казалось, что со мной необходимо было говорить, и тревожился, что не сумеет вымолвить ни одного нужного слова, и я исчезну, и он никогда меня более не увидит.  
  
      Мне было трудно держаться на ногах, отвыкших от земли, без поддержки упругой и ласковой воды, а потому я наклонилась и оперлась на крепкие, массивные плечи мужчины. Артур во встречном порыве обнял меня за бёдра.  
  
      — Я, повергнутый, склонил свои колени пред тобой, — выдохнул он и опустил голову.  
  
      Откуда взялись эти слова, показавшиеся мне знакомыми? Мерлин ли вложил их в его уста как последнее строгое требование опомниться, или же старый мудрец предвидел эту встречу, зная, что извечно грешная плоть вновь превознесётся над зыбким и кичливым духом и ничто на свете не сможет помешать этому?  
  
      Не помня себя от волнения и стараясь унять дрожь, я наконец почувствовала возможность заговорить. Голос мой зазвучал не громче шёпота:  
  
      — Возьми меня на руки и отнеси обратно в озеро.   
  
      Слёзы вдруг потекли из моих глаз, оставаясь незаметными на мокром лице. Мне вспомнилось, что прежде я стремилась жить среди людей, однажды даже родилась человеком и тогда-то ясно осознала: люди нуждаются друг в друге — даже когда мнят себя врагами, — и что сладостно быть любимой ими.  
  
      Как жаль, что я пожертвовала своей человеческой жизнью ради сонной вечности, мрака и воды, пускай это и было моим предназначением.  
  
      — Нет, — спокойно, но твёрдо ответил Артур. — Я не отдам тебя ему.  
  
      Тогда во мне взвилось какое-то глупое упрямство, отголосок прежнего сопротивления. Я принялась выворачиваться из объятий Артура, а он как будто только этого и ждал. Он нуждался в последнем витке борьбы, в этом слабом отпоре, в вялом противодействии, которое я ему оказала и в котором уже отчётливо ощущалось признание его победы.  
  
      Между мужчиной, открыто заявившим о своём чувстве женщине, и этой женщиной всё становится накалённым, таинственным и опасным, даже воздух.  
  
      Он окружил меня магнетическим пламенем своего желания, он хватал меня за бёдра и целовал живот, и ниже. Волнение и бессмысленное возмущение бессилия обуяли меня. Я дрожала всем телом, а он старался унять эту дрожь, сжимая мои ледяные ладони сперва бережно, а потом всё пламеннее, со страхом и страстью целуя мою сорочку, мои колени.  
  
      — Кто ты такой? Что ты такое? — шептала я. — Перестань! Перестань! Я не живая, я утопленница. Не нужно этого. Я мёртвая, ничего мне не нужно. Перестань!  
  
      Но он продолжал целовать меня, несвязными словами говоря что-то о своём ожидании и неуёмной тоске, о страсти и печали.  
  
      — Что ты сделала, Вивиан? — спрашивал он. Его слова касались меня, точно вздохи. — Что ты сделала?  
  
      Я ощущала торопливые прикосновения, поцелуи и свои собственные слезы, но внутри, звеня и гудя, проталкивалась по венам кровь, и в ушах стоял неистовый гул, точно перезвон колоколов. Потом все исчезло в тумане. Очнувшись, я услышала треск ткани, теперь мои ноги были обнажены. Как сквозь густую пелену увидела я иступлённое лицо и дикие глаза, обращённые ко мне.   
  
      Никогда я не подозревала, сколько соблазна было заключено в могуществе мужчин, перед которым не может устоять ни одна женщина, посвященная в тайны любви. Не знала я, сколь неотразима властная сила мужчины, не знала, какая в ней была неизъяснимая услада, покоряющая женщин вопреки их воле.  
  
      Всю свою долгую жизнь я любила Мерлина любовью смиренной дочери, и это чувство, тихое и безопасное, грело меня в бесконечные часы одиночества. Грело, но не обжигало, поило, но не утоляло жажду. Верность Мерлину соседствовала в моей душе с рассудочной сдержанностью, хладнокровием и внутренней скованностью.  
  
      Но теперь железная узда, в которой рассудок и стыд держали мои самые буйные страсти, порвалась, и мне казалось, что я таяла и растворялась в бездумном блаженстве. Я ощущала объятия горячих рук, настойчивые касания, волнующие слова, музыку, звеневшую в крови; всё тело моё трепетало, как натянутая струна, сорочка жгла, и хотелось сбросить все покровы, чтобы нагой глубже впитывать в себя этот дурман.  
  
      И я чувствовала, как этот мужчина был весь обращён ко мне, как благодарно и восторженно тянулся он навстречу, как никто и никогда прежде, как крепко он прижимал меня к себе. Я не двигалась и молчала. Мысли мои бродили ярко и беспорядочно, я ощущала тёплую и влажную землю под ногами, бессильную, знойную и пылающую природу, и изнывала в трепетной жажде освобождения.  
  
      А он всё целовал меня и целовал, и прикосновения его напоминали нечто когда-то уже испытанное, но позабытое — бессильное, спокойное, полное упоения и жажды. Мне казалось, будто передо мной склонился весь огромный истомленный мир, будто жар, которым пылали щёки Артура, был испарением полей, будто его твёрдой и крепкой грудью дышала сама земля.  
  
      Затем за разорванный подол сорочки он потянул меня вниз, к себе. Я тяжело опустилась, согнулась и болезненно застонала в цепких объятиях.  
  
      — Всё правда, — прошептал Артур. — Теперь я знаю. Всё, что о тебе говорят, — правда. О бессилии, которое испытываешь перед тобой. Если ты кого выбрала, то нет ему спасения. Ты меня выбрала, не так ли? Ты меня захотела.  
  
      Всё то же молчание было ему ответом. Он привлёк меня к себе, он тряс меня за плечи, он впивался пальцами в мои руки, он хотел заставить меня сознательно отдаться ему. Он словно кричал:  _«Почувствуй меня! Я тоже горю, я тоже страдаю! Услышь меня, услышь!»._  
  
      Странно всё это было. Постепенно росло моё нетерпение, всё сильнее разгоралось любопытство. Без сопротивления я приникла к нему, вдохнула влажный аромат его кожи, коснулась губами выпуклого шрама над бровью. Когда он попытался поцеловать меня, я отклонилась. Тогда он принялся сдёргивать мокрую ночную рубашку с моих плеч, а она всё противилась и упрямо липла к груди.  
  
      — Ты тосковала по мне в своём озере? — спросил Артур. Не стерпев, он схватился за края моего ворота, развёл локти в стороны и разорвал тугую ткань до самого пояса. — Скажи да, потому что я тосковал по тебе всё время.  
  
      И тогда что-то внутри меня встрепенулось. Не застывшей ли печалью было наполнено моё тяжёлое мёртвое сердце, пока Артур не появился у моего берега? Не оттого ли в тот же миг покинула меня всякая тяжесть — потому что он только лишь — только лишь! — взглянул мне в глаза?  
  
      — Скажи мне, Вивиан, — упрямствовал он. — Скажи же хоть что-нибудь!  
  
      Я поцеловала его, губы его были сухими и горячими, и они тут же раскрылись, будто вбирая влагу, но без жажды, без прежнего натиска и страсти. Я ощутила себя полной томления, и тогда я прильнула к нему всем телом.  
  
      Не впервой мне было дрожать в его объятиях, балансировать на границе двух стихий, любить его и принимать любовь, не нуждающуюся в признаниях, которые только притупляли чувства.  
  
      — Ни о чём у меня не спрашивай, король, и ни к чему меня ни принуждай, — ответила я, прикрыв глаза. — Ты лучше люби меня, люби так, чтобы я забыла о стыде и не слышала гнева волн за твоей спиной.  
  
      Как зачарованная, наблюдала я за приливом крови к его щекам и шее, трепетанием век и пульсацией жилки на виске. Я прикоснулась к ней губами, а затем обхватила Артура за плечи и стала целовать в губы, в нос, в щеки. Я больше не мучила его и не сопротивлялась его напору. Я испытывала радость в своём непротивлении, вверяя тело крепкому и надёжному объятию и совсем-совсем не боролась с ним. Меня постепенно охватывало новое переживание и словно во сне я ощущала, что этот день, мужчина и природа слились в одну необъятность, отдаться которой я так спешила.  
  
      Что это была за близость! Она была так насыщена борьбой, опьянением, страстью, гневом и любовью, что показалась мне вечностью. В эти минуты, часы, годы, столетия человек сражался за мою жизнь, за память, за отзывчивость, за пылкость и остервенение. Прежде и сам потерянный и пропащий, он с какой-то исступлённой и необузданной жадностью бился с женщиной за неё саму.  
  
      Никогда прежде мне не доводилось так остро чувствовать горячую жизнь и упиваться каждой её каплей.  
  
      Что же это была за близость…


	8. Chapter 8

**\- 1 -**

  
  
  
      Сначала я убеждала себя, что это был всего лишь очередной сон, только более легкий, более прозрачный, в который я погрузилась после прежнего удушливого забытья; но сквозь сомкнутые веки я видела яркий, режущий солнечный свет, сверху доносилось деловитое щебетание птиц, шуршание ветра, пробегавшего по ветвям и шелест взбудораженных листьев. Тут на меня пахнуло тяжёлым, удушливым воздухом, и я поняла, что не сплю, что всё это явь.   
  
      Мои обостренные чувства уже не допускали обмана, я ощущала мягкость травы под собой и то, каким колючим был плащ, под которым скрывалась моя нагота.   
  
      Артур лежал на спине, его тяжёлая голова покоилась у меня на животе. Прежние, искажённые страстью, сведенные судорогой черты были сметены. Теперь у него было совсем другое, почти детское, мальчишеское лицо, светившееся ясностью и чистотой. Светлые пряди мягко падали на разгладившийся лоб, губы, вчера закушенные и стиснутые, почти улыбались, а ровное дыхание лёгкими волнами вздымало грудь.   
  
      Я смотрела материнским взглядом на него, на мужчину, вернувшего меня к жизни, и всё страшное и непостижимое вдруг обрело смысл. Меня покинули стыд и все опасения. Я испытывала радость, гордость при мысли, что отдалась ему, доверилась и позволила себя спасти, испытав при этом, возможно, ещё большие муки, чем тогда, когда умирала.   
  
      Я принесла себя в жертву и была вознаграждена за это блаженным ощущением чуда и святости. В слитном порыве бросившись в пропасть, мы оба, и я, и Артур, вышли из этого смертельного поединка преображенные, с новыми помыслами, с новыми чувствами.   
  
      Мои руки начали блуждать от его висков к макушке, ероша волосы. Артур повернул голову и взглянул на меня. Его глаза больше не выражали горячности и вожделения, ушло из его взгляда благоговение перед моей невинностью. Он получил то, чего желал, он победил. Теперь он смотрел с радостной и вместе с тем почтительной благодарностью.   
  
      В сущности, наши глаза, смотревшие друг на друга, не переставая спрашивали:  _«Можешь ли ты любить меня, мою природу, мои грехи?»_  и отвечали:  _«Могу»_.   
  
      Как хорошо было чувствовать себя переполненной счастьем и приятным волнением в этот сияющий августовский день, быть одновременно и усталой, и взбудораженной, не в силах ни спать, ни сосредоточиться на чём-либо серьёзном. Я ощущала приятную ломоту в мышцах и саднящую боль между ног, но даже это принимала с благодарностью как ещё одно подтверждение того, что я пробудилась и ожила.   
  
      И, словно отражая это просветление чувств, всё кругом праздновало избавление от злых чар. Озеро, ещё недавно такое грозное и нетерпеливое, теперь было тихим и ясным. Над ним чуть слышно дул ветерок, напоенный тысячами запахов, и мне чудилось, что его песня была предназначена мне одной. Я находилась в том состоянии, когда от избытка чувств всё — и природа, и человек — кажется хорошим и вызывает восторг; когда хочется обнять каждое дерево и гладить его, как гладила я сейчас своего возлюбленного; когда в груди становится слишком тесно и ты жаждешь излить душу, отдать всего себя — только бы с кем-то поделиться, кого-то одарить избытком своего счастья.   
  
      Никогда ещё мы с Артуром не болтали так долго и столь дружески непринужденно, как в эти часы, светлые, будто голубой шелк раскинувшегося над нами ясного неба. Это был водопад слов, бурный, клокочущий, неиссякаемый. Голос мой окреп и обрёл прежнюю уверенность, а настроение ни разу не омрачилось мыслью о том, что Артуру нельзя было надолго задерживаться здесь со мной, что ему нужно было отправляться в путь.   
  
      В какой-то момент он вдруг умолк и приподнялся, опершись на локоть. Как приятно было смотреть на него: опаленное солнцем лицо, растрёпанные волосы, рубаха навыпуск и непобедимая энергия воли, отражавшаяся в каждом его движении и даже в обездвиженности.   
  
      Взгляд Артура умаслился, а губы дрогнули в хитрой улыбке. Я поняла, что жажда обладания, ещё недавно утоленная, вновь возымела над ним власть. Он брал женщину сопротивлявшуюся, ожесточённую против него, упрямую, скованную и бесконечно холодную, а теперь хотел овладеть новой, той, которую он только что создал сам, — мягкой, разнеженной и отзывчивой. А я не чувствовала в себя сил ни отказывать ему, ни потакать. С ленивым любопытством я наблюдала за тем, как он, сев на колени, откинул полы плаща и обнажил мои ноги.   
  
      Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону моего бедра, затем двинулся выше; его борода кололась, и я извивалась, уворачиваясь от поцелуев. Я ощутила вдруг какие-то вибрации в своей груди, дрожь, которую нельзя была унять, и вскоре с радостным удивлением поняла, что это был смех, подлинный смех беззаботной юности, какой вырывается наружу от счастья и лёгкости, от одного только осознания того, что ты живёшь на белом свете.   
  
      Артур засмеялся в ответ. Он развёл мои колени в стороны, раскрыв плащ, затем, наклонившись, поцеловал дрогнувший живот и под грудью и приник к ней ухом.   
  
      — Говорила, что мёртвая, что ничего тебе не нужно, — весело прошептал он. — Видела бы ты себя сейчас. Как румяны твои щёки, как ты отзываешься мне, как отчаянно и неистово бьётся твоё сердце.   
  
      Я сомкнула ноги за его спиной, мышцы отозвались ноющей болью. Дышала я отрывисто и со всхлипами, не переставая удивляться тому, как наслаждение может так тесно переплетаться с мукой.   
  
      — Не забывай об этом. Никогда не забывай, — выдохнул Артур, подхватив меня под бёдра. — Обещай мне, что будешь помнить обо мне. Я вернусь за тобой, ты только дождись меня, Вивиан.   
  
      Когда он поцеловал моё обнажённое плечо, когда он вошёл в меня, обещание едва не сорвалось с моих губ, ведь так легко было солгать в эту минуту, сказать ему то, что он хотел услышать, дать тысячи обещаний и принести тысячи клятв.   
  
      Он, король, раз за разом разбивавшийся о мои берега, теперь даже не располагал временем, чтобы как следует отпраздновать свою победу. Нужно было отправляться на новую войну и биться за нечто большее, чем месть; принять бремя, ежечасно, ежеминутно напоминая себе, что оно того стоит, смириться со своим предопределением и следовать ему, лишь изредка решаясь на передышку, находя себе отдушину в чём-либо, прячась и тогда, только тогда становясь самим собой.   
  
      Мне следовало поднести ему ложь в своих ладонях и дать вдоволь напиться ею. Потому что он, бросив всех своих товарищей перед решающей битвой, пришёл ко мне за благословением, отвлечением и твёрдым обещанием. Я должна была дать слово, но вместо этого упрямо стискивала губы и молча принимала его в себя. Мои белые ноги казались ещё белее на фоне тёмно-зелёной травы, я плотно стиснула их и выгнулась под Артуром, запрокинув голову.   
  
      Из изумительнейшего, просветлённого мгновения в моей жизни возникло другое, самое ужасное и невыносимое.   
  
      В любви между мужчиной и женщиной всегда бывает одна минута, когда любовь доходит до своего зенита, когда в ней нет ничего сознательного и рассудочного. Достигнув своего предела, эта любовь уже никогда не возрастёт, отныне она может только неизменно убывать.   
  
      Никогда мне не покинуть своего озера, не пойти туда, куда вздумается, и не стать той, кем захочется. Лето было на исходе, вскоре вода сделается стылой и мёртвой. И я вместе с ней. Дева Озера всегда пережидает зиму в своём царстве — на тёмном дне и под толстой коркой льда.   
  
      Я открыла глаза и снова отчетливо увидела над собой листву и высокое небо. Внезапно звуки стихли, все движения прекратились, и на лице Артура появилась напряжённая морщинка. Я судорожно сдавила его плечи, не сводя глаз с позолоченных и обагренных облаков.   
  
      Весь этот долгий летний день я была совершенно счастлива, а внезапное болезненное осознание невозможности этого счастья только усилило его. Лучше было насладиться последними мгновениями затихающей песни и попрощаться с ней с душой, умиротворённой, как воздух после зноя.   
  
      Артур прижался лбом к моему подбородку, и я обняла его, чувствуя, как в такт дыханию вздымается и опускается его широкая взмокшая спина.   
  
      — Почему я люблю тебя так только сейчас? — глухо прогудел он куда-то мне в шею. — Почему не раньше, когда я был свободен от всех оков?   
  
      — Мы никогда не были свободны, — мой голос звучал спокойно и несколько устало. — Ты и я, мы — рабы собственного предназначения.   
  
      Я вспомнила ночь во время бури, проведённую в таверне, когда мы плечом к плечу сидели перед огнём, оба мучимые дурными предчувствиями и явственно ощущавшие на себе холодное дыхание будущего.   
  
      Тут мои руки, всё ещё лежавшие на его плечах, взметнулись и, прежде чем я сама успела осознать свой внезапный порыв, крепко обхватили его голову. Страстным, порывистым движением я прильнула к Артуру и прижала его рот к своим губам так горячо и жадно, что зубы коснулись зубов. Ни разу в жизни я никого не целовала так исступленно, так отчаянно, как этого мужчину.   
  
      Говорят, что взаимная любовь между людьми есть основной закон жизни человечества. Но бывает такая любовь — не часто, но всё же, — которой не следовало бы случаться, губительная, с самого своего начала неустанно стремящаяся к трагическому завершению. Такой любви надо противиться, избегать и прятаться, едва почувствовав опасность, ибо это вовсе не дар, а цепи. Любить так лучше издали. Скитаться и всюду думать о несбыточном и неисполнимом, тосковать, погибать и растрачивать себя, но ни в коем случае не быть в непосредственной близости с тем, кого любишь, дабы не погубить себя и его из-за безумной, злосчастной страсти.   
  
      А мне всё было мало. С какой-то хмельной силой я обнимала его, пока у меня не перехватило дыхание. Наконец я ослабила объятия и вновь откинулась на траву. Артур как завороженный посмотрел мне в глаза, а затем сам привлек меня к себе. Самозабвенно, с бессильной яростью он покрывал поцелуями мои щёки, губы, глаза, лоб, всё сильнее становился его натиск, всё жаднее и жарче делались его объятия, но вдруг по его телу пробежала судорога, и он отпустил меня. Его глаза засияли торжествующим блеском, а я, быстро отвернувшись, прошептала в изнеможении:   
  
      — Иди же. Твои друзья устали ждать.   
  
      Артур откинулся на траву, подложив под голову руку.   
  
      — Подохнуть я всегда успею, — ответил он, и я почувствовала, как в груди начало зарождаться привычное раздражение. Артур снова вернулся к легкомысленному тону, к своей излюбленной манере дразнить меня.   
  
      Я толкнула его локтем в бок, и, запахнув плащ, села на траве. Перед глазами на мгновение сделалось темно, желудок свело от голода.   
  
      Потянувшись, Артур поднялся следом.   
  
      — Вчера ночью к нам пришёл какой-то скиталец в белом плаще, — сказал он, небрежными движениями завязывая шнуровку на поясе своих штанов. — Вызвался сопровождать нас до самого замка Вортигерна.   
  
      Я почувствовала, как между лопаток побежали мурашки.   
  
      — Он назвался Мерлином, — продолжал Артур. — Я не узнал его. Он был молод.   
  
      Я ощутила его пристальный вопрошающий взгляд на себе. Теперь когда он знал большую часть легенд, он не мог не думать об истинной природе моей связи со стариком, когда-то взявшим меня на воспитание.   
  
      — Он стар, как мир, — сухо ответила я, не глядя на него. — Вы можете доверять ему и следовать всем его указаниям. Скажи мне вот что, — тут я наконец обернулась и встретила недвижимый, устремлённый на меня взгляд Артура, — он позволил тебе оставить отряд и отправиться к озеру?   
  
      — А я у него и не спрашивался, — с вызовом ответил он, вскинув подбородок. Его глаза, ещё недавно сверкавшие воодушевлением, стали жёсткими, брови опустились и сошлись на переносице.   
  
      Это проявление ревностного покровительства, которое польстило бы любой другой женщине, во мне вызвало лишь горечь и недовольство. Мерлин, обретший свой истинный облик после пробуждения силы Экскалибура, явился к Артуру как живое напоминание, что последний – всего лишь человек, слепой последователь своей судьбы. Я представила, как Артур, взглянув в бесконечно прекрасные, всегда безмятежные, как море в штиль, синие глаза мудреца, ощутил своё бессилие, гнев и озлобленность животного, запертого в клетке. Может быть, он и не осознавал в полной мере, но всё же, вероятно предчувствовал, что он – лишь инструмент в руках высших сил, орудие сопротивления, что он давно не хозяин сам себе и никогда им не будет.   
  
      Вот почему он пришёл сегодня, брал меня с пылкостью и необузданной жадностью, вот почему с неистовством требовал обещания ждать и помнить его, вверить себя лишь ему одному и быть только его. Я понимала, что его враждебность — не что иное, как отчаяние человека, простившегося со своей прежней жизнью и внезапно застигнутого чувством, которому не было суждено состояться.   
  
       _«Прекрати мою агонию»._  
  
       _«Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь»._  
  
      Ничего не мог получить Артур из того, что он так желал.   
  
      Мы вновь ожесточились друг против друга. Я не сочувствовала его уязвлённому самолюбию, весть о появлении Мерлина застала меня врасплох. Ясно представив себе, как он провожает печальным и смиренным взглядом будущего короля, отправившегося ко мне с известным намерением, я ощутила прежние стыд и вину.   
  
      О, Мерлин, несчастный мудрец, чьё непрерывное страдание никогда не мешало ему оставаться справедливым и чутким. Ни разу не оказал он противодействия моему извечному стремлению к беспутству и греховности, ни разу он не отверг меня из-за моей подверженности к слабости плоти, ни разу не затаил он злости на очередного моего возлюбленного и не привёл его к гибели. Великое терпение его сердца было одновременно и добродетелью, и проклятьем, ниспосланным ему, дабы отравить невыразимым горьким страданием вечную жизнь.   
  
      Жалость переполнила моё недавно обретённое живое сердце. Какая это невыразимая мука – любить того, кто никогда не полюбит тебя в ответ. Но есть и другая, вероятно, более жестокая пытка: быть любимым против своей воли и не иметь возможности обороняться от домогающейся тебя страсти.   
  
      Шорох шагов отвлёк меня от раздумий. Артур, уже полностью одетый, приблизился ко мне. В узком пространстве между ним и мной в неподвижном воздухе всё ещё висело молчание. Оно росло, ширилось, затем принялось теснить нас обоих. По прерывистому дыханию Артура, по движению его кадыка, я видела, что молчание сдавливало ему горло. Пройдёт мгновение или ещё одно, и молчание задушит нас обоих, если кто-нибудь не разорвёт его словом, не уничтожит гнетущую, убийственную пустоту.   
  
      И всё же, даже сейчас, как я вновь была холодна к нему, когда я хотела, чтобы он поскорее ушёл, я всё равно любила его. От его упрямства и настойчивости исходило что-то одурманивающее, обольщающее и гипнотизирующее, его гнев вызывал во мне какое-то страстное желание разозлить его ещё больше. Затем это желание сменялось внезапной робостью и покладистостью.   
  
      Вот и сейчас моё ожесточившееся против него сердце, вдруг смягчилось. Очень нежно я взяла его большую, тяжёлую руку и принялась ласкать её осторожно, почти боязливо. Артур опустил глаза, наблюдая за моими действиями. Лицо его расслабилось. Сначала мои тонкие пальцы блуждали, словно любопытствуя, по тыльной стороне ладони, почти не касаясь её. Затем я обхватила его запястье, вкрадчиво и испытующе исследуя все выпуклости и впадины.   
  
      Но Артур не мог долго терпеть такую ласку. Он задрал голову, прикрыл веки и крепко стиснул мои пальцы. Вздрогнув, я взглянула на него. С закрытыми глазами и чуть приоткрытым ртом его лицо выражало полный покой и в то же время будто было озарено изнутри каким-то особым нежным чувством.   
  
      В уголках моих глаз собрались новые слёзы.   
  
      — Всё с тобой будет хорошо, — прошептала я, едва не давясь этой ложью. — Всё у тебя впереди: и победа, и радость, и счастье.   
  
      Я говорила и говорила, ежеминутно ощущая в мозгу какую-то пульсацию, подёргивание каждого нерва, сухость в горле, словно приглушённый огонь тлел у меня глубоко внутри. Я громоздила одну ложь на другую, а у самой звоном в ушах отдавались слова Мерлина:  _«Он умрёт в одиночестве, окруженный бездыханными телами своих верных рыцарей»._  
  
      Наконец мои слова, призванные усмирить бурные воды тревоги, иссякли, и я замолчала. Артур вдруг выпустил мою руку и отстранился. Когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня, я почувствовала, что он вновь был враждебен и ожесточён.  
  
      Лицо Артура потемнело, уголки его губ начали вздрагивать. Его глаза взирали на меня строго и отчуждённо, он глядел как бы сквозь меня, будто угадывая мои тайные мысли. Я не сумела обмануть его предчувствие, и тревога недоверия оттолкнула его от меня.   
  
      Выдернув меч из песка, он тяжело развернулся и, не сказав мне ни слова на прощание, пошёл прочь. А я, измотанная, опустошённая и пристыженная его молчанием, осталась стоять у берега, остро ощущая тяжесть его плаща на своих плечах и болезненные удары сердца в груди.   
  
      Бросив взгляд в сторону озера, я заметила, что вода всё же подмыла линию, оставленную Экскалибуром на песке, и я была вольна вернуться обратно. Мои руки уже взметнулись к застёжке плаща, но затем вдруг замерли и опустились, безвольно повиснув по бокам. Я обернулась. Артур уже скрылся среди деревьев. Из леса не доносилось ни звука, ни шелеста листвы, ни пения птиц, ни стрекота насекомых. Повисла зловещая тишина, ещё более гнетущая, нежели то молчание, что ещё недавно тяготило меня и Артура.   
  
      Он ушёл. Я хотела этого и вот он ушёл. И всё же это не принесло мне желаемого облегчения.   
  
      Мой взгляд бездумно заскользил по горизонту. Вдали зеленели холмы, кругом, куда ни кинешь взгляд, были горы, сливавшиеся с небом, а далеко за ними торчал похожий на зубочистку, мрачный и пугающий силуэт достроенной башни Вортигерна.   
  
      Отвернувшись от озера, с пугливой осторожностью, с какой целую вечность назад ещё будучи человеком шла к обрыву, я пошла прочь в сторону дома. Своего другого дома.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- 1 -**

  
  
  
      Уже перевалило за полночь, когда Сэйв привела в таверну раненого мальчишку лет двенадцати, может быть, чуть постарше. Пока они с Дарией переговаривались, я отступила в тёмный угол возле очага, стараясь скрыть то, как дурно мне сделалось. Не от вида ещё одного — какого по счёту за эту неделю? — искалеченного ребёнка, не от запаха крови и не от всхлипываний, а от свинцовой усталости. У меня уже не было никаких сил держать глаза открытыми, двигать руками, сгибать и разгибать пальцы, делая перевязки, зашивая раны и вправляя кости. Голова отяжелела от спёртого воздуха, пропитанного смрадом потных тел, вонючих сапог, дешёвого эля и душистых масел.   
  
      Поморщившись, я шагнула к окну и толчком распахнула его в надежде на то, что внутрь ворвётся ночная свежесть, прохладный ветерок с озера, от которого в голове сразу прояснится. Но тщетно. С тех пор, как я поселилась у Дарии, ни одной капли не проронило небо на землю, ни одного дуновения не пробежало в застывшем воздухе, насыщенном пылающим зноем и пылью. Последняя жаркая хватка уходящего лета была невыносимой.   
  
      Женщины тем временем занялись мальчиком, сгорбившимся на скамейке в углу. Он ни разу не поднял на них глаз, сидел, опустив голову и держась рукой за плечо, слегка покачиваясь вперёд-назад от боли.   
  
      Сэйв подошла к нему и разрезала ножом грязную, окровавленную полотняную рубашку, придерживая её за воротник, так, чтобы она сползла с плеча. Дария осторожно отвела его руку в сторону.   
  
      У неё перехватило дыхание. На плече была рана, глубокая, с рваными краями, и кровь из нее текла мальчику на грудь. Заслышав судорожный вздох, он впервые поднял голову. Лицо у него было всё в пыли и с дорожками от слёз на щеках. Застывший взгляд заплаканных глаз не был направлен ни на нас, ни на какой-либо определённый предмет: они выжидали, отчуждённо и неподвижно, а над ними напряжённо вздрагивали брови. Было понятно — это знак, предвещавший грозу.   
  
      — Кто это тебя так? — намерено сухо и деловито спросила Дария, но было уже поздно. Плотина прорвалась.   
  
      Это были не бурные, громкие рыдания, а — что еще страшней — тихий, надрывающий душу плач с закушенной губой, плач, от которого становится стыдно за то, что ты не можешь разделить страдания этого ребёнка.   
  
      Я пробудилась от оцепенения и выступила вперёд. Взяв Сейв за локоть, я отвела её в сторону и перехватила у неё запястье раненого. Мальчик судорожно всхлипнул и опустил глаза. Кожа у него была тёплая, но, насколько я могла определить, его не лихорадило.   
  
      — Поднеси лампу поближе, — велела я Сэйв.   
  
      Как следует осмотрев рану, я обратилась к Дарии:   
  
      — Мне нужен шовный материал, вода и чистое полотно.  
  
      — Прокипячённых тряпок больше не осталось, — ответила та.   
  
      Я раздражённо выдохнула, не сводя взгляда со вздрагивающего плеча мальчишки. Кровотечение было несильным, можно было позволить крови немного потечь, таким образом промывая рану. Я посмотрела на светлую макушку ребёнка; вихры спутанных волос прыгали так, словно он весь сотрясался от беззвучного хохота. И тогда я вдруг протянула свободную руку и нежно погладила его по голове.   
  
      В ту же секунду дрожь утихла, снова наступило оцепенение, он больше не шевелился. Все тело его словно ждало, прислушивалось, стараясь понять, что скрывалось за моим прикосновением: означало ли оно обещание выздоровления и того, что боли больше не будет, или только пассивное сострадание? Было страшно глядеть, как он ждал, не дыша, ждал всем своим чутко внимавшим телом. Я не находила в себе смелости убрать руку, которая так чудодейственно, в один миг укротила нахлынувшие рыдания.   
  
      — Как тебя зовут? — тихо спросила я.   
  
      Мальчик окинул меня робким взглядом исподлобья.   
  
      — Арторий, — сипло ответил он, словно только что пережив приступ удушающего кашля.   
  
      — Как того известного римлянина?   
  
      — Как нового короля.   
  
      Я ничего не сказала на это, только сжала губы и стала снимать с него остатки изорванной рубашки. Но тут уже Сэйв подхватила разговор, осторожно расспрашивая мальчишку о том, что с ним произошло. Подобных историй за последнюю неделю нам довелось переслушать немало, пока мы с утра до ночи обрабатывали ожоги, бинтовали раны и накладывали лубки на места костных переломов. Как я поняла из сбивчивого и невнятного рассказа мальчишки, его родители погибли при пожаре, а сам он напоролся на медный штырь при неудачном падении.  
  
      Тем временем Дария вскипятила воду, опустила в котелок жёлтые цветки волшебного ореха и несколько полос, оторванных от собственной нижней юбки. Стол на её кухне был завален матерчатыми мешочками с сухими травами и флягами с настоями. Когда я пришла к ней просить взять меня обратно, она сказала, что теперь ей нечем было платить работникам. Массовые беспорядки в городе, вызванные сменой власти, привели к ужасающим последствиям. Процветало мародёрство, грабежи и насилие. Дария лишилась всех свои накоплений, поставки продуктов были приостановлены на неопределённый срок. Большая часть выпивки была украдена, остальное послужило для нужд раненных. Кухня Дарии превратилась в лазарет. Но ей и Сэйв не хватало знаний и умений, многим несчастным они только вредили или же вовсе не были способны помочь. И тогда я предложила свою помощь взамен на ночлег и еду. В моём опустевшем доме всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном, и более я не могла там оставаться.   
  
      С тех пор каждый мой день был похож на предыдущий. Испачканная кровью, с воспалёнными от усталости глазами, я проводила долгие часы бодрствования подле чужаков, иной раз по десять, двадцать, тридцать раз проделывая одно и то же, ничего не упуская из виду. Врачевание требовало напряжённого внимания, и поглощённая делом, я забывала обо всём остальном.   
  
      Но когда наступал перерыв, я тут же спешила на улицу, взгляд мой бездумно обращался в сторону озера, и хотя я не могла видеть его, зато слышала стон, не требовательный, а скорее возмущённый и обиженный. Едва я успевала подумать о том, что оно тоскует по мне, как сразу же чувствовала хорошо знакомое теперь жаркое биение в груди. Меня мучили томление и жажда, для утоления которой и тысячи глотков оказалось бы недостаточно.   
  
      Однако быть человеком означало быть среди людей. И вот я вновь, словно слепая, металась по кухне от стола к скамьям, от одного больного к другому, всё время что-то искала, перерывала полки и ящики, ворчала и сыпала ругательствами, пока наконец не находила то, что было мне нужно. А когда наступала ночь и Дария гасила все свечи, я неподвижно лежала во мраке, а волнующие картины перед глазами сменяли одна другую.  _«Подумаю об этом позже или никогда»,_  — твердила я, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Даже во сне, сквозь чёрную пелену забытья пробирались неугомонные мысли — одни и те же, всегда одни и те же, — и я просыпалась утром опустошённой и измученной, словно и не спала вовсе.   
  
      После такого изнурённый труд казался избавлением — это тоже плен, но насколько он был легче, насколько благороднее.   
  
      И всё же я более не могла позволить себе прежнее заблуждение, не могла запереться в четырёх стенах и усилием воли заглушить ропот волн, настойчиво взывающих ко мне. Я знала, что стихия, породившая меня, рано или поздно возымеет надо мной власть, как это уже случалось прежде, и сопротивляться ей значило вести борьбу против собственной природы, истощать себя, мучить и неизбежно терпеть поражение. И всё равно я страшилась поддаться, кануть в озёрной бездне и вновь умертвить своё сердце. Оно было мне особенно дорого с тех пор, как я познала, что это такое — в одно ужасное мгновение не услышать его биения.   
  
      Вот почему я с таким рвением бралась за работу: я не знала, какое решение следовало принять, но знала по крайней мере, чем должна была заниматься, пока находилась среди людей.   
  
      Арторий наклонился вперед, чтобы мне было удобно обмывать рану отваром волшебного ореха. Сэйв заваривала укрепляющий чай, а Дария завела с мальчишкой беззаботный разговор, чтобы немного отвлечь его от неприятной процедуры. Рана была глубокой и грязной, я всерьёз опасалась воспаления, а потому не щадила своего юного пациента — он то и дело вздрагивал и стонал от боли.   
  
      Наконец я отложила ветошку. Одна неприятная часть работы кончилась, теперь предстояла другая. Но прежде чем приступить к зашиванию, я протянула Арторию, сосредоточенно вперившему взгляд в пол, свою флягу.   
  
      Холодные голубые глаза пристально уставились на меня.   
  
      — Что это?   
  
      — Озёрная вода, — ответила я.   
  
      Откупорив фляжку здоровой рукой, он поспешно приложил её к своим обветренным губам. Сделав несколько жадных глотков, он вдруг поперхнулся, и вода потекла по его подбородку.   
  
      — Она сладкая! — удивлённо пробормотал он. Уголок его широкого рта приподнялся, а глаза сверкнули.   
  
      — Слаще, чем что-либо ещё, не так ли? — спросила я, с насмешливой улыбкой вздёрнув одну бровь.   
  
      Сэйв и Дария переглянулись. Они думали, что я заговаривала воду, но побаивались спросить напрямую. Время от времени я сама прикладывалась к горлышку, хотя кувшины были полны родниковой воды. Чем дольше длилась моя разлука с озером, тем тяжелее мне было переживать долгие душные ночи. И я пошла на хитрость: когда Сэйв, вознамерившись затеять стирку, отправилась к озеру, я попросила её набрать для меня воды. _«Зачем это?_  — удивлённо спросила она. —  _Чем тебе плоха родниковая?»_. Но разглядев что-то в выражении моего лица, тут же отступила и пообещала исполнить мою просьбу.   
  
      И всё же это лишь оттягивало неизбежное. Я выкраивала себе время для принятия решения, но до сих пор так ничего и не решила. Иной раз меня почти толкало в спину малодушное намерение оставить все свои хлопоты, бросить дела и мчаться отсюда прочь, к озеру, к облегчению и покою. Но стоило мне представить себя отлучённой от человеческой повседневной жизни, от самих людей, суетных и небрежных, грубых и страдающих, нуждающихся и благодарных, от тяжёлой работы, как у меня тут же появлялось ощущение, точно мне в сердце вонзали тонкую и острую иглу.   
  
      Для того чтобы быть удовлетворенным своей судьбой, нужно твердо следовать собственной натуре и идти только своей дорогой. Но в то же время жизнь каждого всегда таит саднящую тоску о другом, более радостном существовании. Все мы живём с томлением по недосягаемому.   
  
      Сначала мне грела душу иллюзия вечного покоя, но поддавшись своему предназначению, я ощутила жажду в сердце. Вечная гонка за желаемым, нетерпение, жадность, отрицание, гнев и страдание — всё это пришло ко мне вместе с любовной страстью. После всего, что изумило и потрясло меня, я впервые задумалась о том, что одно-единственное сильное переживание может расширить душу до бесконечности так, что она будет способна объять в своём крохотном пространстве целое мироздание.   
  
      Мне было тесно в глубоком озере. Я больше не умещалась в собственном теле.   
  
      Шум отвлёк меня от раздумий. Дария выронила половник, которым разливала отвар по чашкам. Всё в этот миг пришло в движение, я вновь вернулась в мир, где все действия были неприятно конкретны, заниматься ими надо было немедленно и всё это требовало сосредоточенности. Я вдела шёлковую нить в иглу, вяло подбодрила мальчишку и принялась за работу, в глубине души продолжая думать об одном, о чём не хотела и не должна была думать сейчас.   
  
      Так много возникает воспоминаний прошедшего, когда стараешься воскресить в воображении чьи-то черты, что сквозь эти воспоминания, как сквозь слезы, смутно видишь их. Я не могла не заметить совпадения — первым, кому я зашивала рану, был мальчишка того же возраста и с тем же именем. Мерлина тогда не оказалось дома. Артур ввалился ко мне в сопровождении своей неизменной свиты полудурков, зажимая правую сторону лица ладонью. Из-под неё ручьём лилась кровь. Я подумала, что он лишился глаза, оказалось — рассёк лоб до самой кости. Игла дрожала в моих неповоротливых пальцах, я то и дело поглядывала на дверь в надежде на то, что Мерлин вернётся и сделает всю необходимую работу за меня. Артур следил за моими действиями без тени страха, даже с насмешкой.   
  
       _«Ты там поосторожнее, мне второй глаз ещё пригодится»,_  — с тупой ухмылкой заявил он.   
  
       _«Коли так, что же ты бьёшься своей пустой башкой обо всё подряд?»._  — За моим раздражением скрывался лишь страх. Крепко прикусив зубами нижнюю губу, я осторожно стягивала края раны неровными стежками шва и время от времени рявкала на мешавшихся Кабана и Тощего, то и дело заглядывавших мне через плечо, чтобы убедиться в том, что «теперь морда Арта похожа на штопанное исподнее».   
  
      Уже позже, когда я перебинтовала бедовую голову своего пациента, до меня дошло: эти болваны не дразнили, а намеренно отвлекали.   
  
      Осмотрев Артура на следующий день, Мерлин сказал, что шов был хорошим, сухим и без нагноений. Отёка не появилось. Но вот толстый тёмный рубец, образовавшийся потом над бровью, был уродливым, как гусеница. Моя первая работа. И не самая лучшая. Артур не раз напоминал об этом после, когда я вытаскивала окровавленные щепки из его спины, вправляла вывихи, промывала глубокие царапины или накладывала припарки на разные части тела после очередной жестокой драки.   
  
       _«Ты ведь специально мне такой шрам на роже оставила. Чтобы других девок отвадить»._  
  
      На мгновение я прикрыла воспалённые веки. Затем глаза мои открылись и воспоминание рассеялось. Ощутив под пальцами чужую плоть и кости, забыв о прежней усталости, я включилась в привычную рутину. Арторий перестал болезненно морщиться и вздрагивать от каждого укола иглы. Его разморило от духоты, дурманящих ароматов трав и озёрной воды. Светлая голова стала клониться к низу.   
  
      Все мои бездумные и годами отработанные движения, раскалённый как от сковороды воздух, густая ночь и это худой раненный мальчик с загорелым лицом, резкие черты которого в обманчивом свете очага казались мне знакомыми, — всё это неким образом влияло на ход моих мыслей, обращая их в прошлое.   
  
      «Меня зовут Арторий. Как нового короля».   
  
      Внезапно в памяти возник тот мелкий, незначительный случай, одно из первых осознанных воспоминаний о моей человеческой жизни, что и теперь, спустя столько лет, заставляло меня трепетать.  
  
      Я была такой маленькой. Дети не осознают, что они малы до тех пор, пока им не приходится задирать голову, чтобы взглянуть на взрослого. Но я смотрела исключительно под ноги и видела, как близко находилась ко мне земля, какой крошечной я была на самом деле.   
  
      Я горела и напрягала все свои силы, чтобы сохранить в тайне свою невероятную, недетскую осознанность. Мне было известно, что сейчас я была ребёнком, а до этого — ещё кем-то. Я знала, что боли, терзавшие мой желудок, в скором времени убьют меня, если я не поем. Но где взять еду? Злые, дурно пахнувшие взрослые люди с рябыми лицами только отпихивали меня прочь, чтобы я не мешалась под ногами. Мне даже перепала парочка тумаков, и я плелась себе дальше, тяжело волоча за собой ноги и облизывая окровавленные губы. Я медленно ощупывала себя под грязным полотном рубашки: тощую грудь, выпирающие рёбра, живот, прилипший к позвоночнику, и отстранено думала о конце своего изматывающего пути.   
  
      Когда же он найдёт меня? Когда заберёт к себе?   
  
      Я шла по незнакомой дороге вдоль бесконечных каменных стен, оставив позади городскую площадь и центральные улицы; я была, как в чаду, голова кружилась. Но пелена не застилала мои глаза, я ощущала беспредельную ясность сознания и, даже медленно умирая голодной смертью, я испытывала жалость не к себе — к окружавшим меня человеческим существам. Они, злые и нуждающиеся, вызывали во мне такое острое чувство близости, потому что я чутьём угадывала сходство между их бесцельными поисками и своим кажущимся вечным голодным блужданием.   
  
      И тут кто-то крепко сжал мою руку повыше локтя и с силой дёрнул в сторону. Снова кому-то помешала, кого-то разозлила. Я врезалась во что-то мягкое, охнула, неуклюже попятилась, не поднимая головы, но почти сразу же замерла — меня всё ещё держали.   
  
      И вдруг — как это описать? — словно артерия разорвалась в груди, из меня, смертельно уставшей, побитой маленькой девочки, вырвалось, как немая молитва, как судорога, страстное и горькое желание привалиться плечом к этой внезапной преграде.   
  
      Ежедневно, ежечасно я перебирала в памяти все подробности случившегося, ибо это стало как бы точкой опоры всей моей последующей жизни. Всё, что я делала, что говорила, помимо моей воли определялось этим событием, мысли мои были заняты только тем, что снова и снова воспроизводили его.   
  
      Рука, схватившая меня, была худой и детской, пальцы впились, словно когти. И я, даже не успев взглянуть в лицо незнакомцу, тут же сдалась.  _«Снова побьют,_  — отстранённо думала я.  _— Затащат за угол и всю душу вытрясут. Приняли за попрошайку, думают, что с меня есть что взять»._  
  
      Меня потянули прочь от дороги, в подворотни; я едва успевала перебирать ногами, и тогда меня встряхнули ещё раз, да так, что я клацнула зубами и почувствовала, что в шее что-то щёлкнуло.   
  
      — Пошевеливайся! — велел грубый голос, и я наконец подняла глаза, но увидела перед собой только коротко стриженный светлый затылок мальчишки. Судя по одежде, он не был оборванцем. Тощий, но всё же сразу видно, что голодать не привык. Вероятнее всего, это был один из тех мелких проходимцев, что целыми днями шныряют по улицам, выполняя разные поручения лавочников. Что он может отобрать у меня? У него есть куда больше.   
  
      Тут меня вдруг обуял ужас. Я сошла со своего пути. Если продолжать идти этой дорогой, то тот, кто искал меня долгие годы, тот, кто ищет прямо сейчас, не обнаружит меня там, где должен. Возможно, вообще никогда не найдёт!   
  
      Тогда я из последних сил упёрлась пятками в землю и подалась назад. Мальчишка дёрнулся и обернулся. Я со страхом уставилась на него. С наглыми повадками, недовольный, но не озлобленный, он метнул на меня пытливый — тоже недетский — проникающий взгляд.   
  
      И я поняла:  _этот_  не выпустит.  _Этот_  всё отберёт, до последнего.   
  
      — Ничего я тебе не сделаю, — раздражённо бросил он.   
  
       _«Тогда чего не отпустишь?»_  — подумала я, мрачно и боязливо глядя на него исподлобья.   
  
      Словно прочитав мои мысли, мальчишка добавил:   
  
      — Выпущу тебя — и ты непременно свалишься. Больше не встанешь.   
  
      Я знала, он был прав.   
  
      Он отвернулся и потащил меня дальше. Подошвы моих стоптанных ботинок с шуршанием заскользили по земле. Я хотела бы вновь идти сама, да только уже не могла: пару раз попыталась выставить одну ногу вперёд, затем другую, но делала это слишком медленно, в итоге запиналась и влетала носом в костлявое плечо своего конвоира. Он только чертыхался и крепче стискивал мой локоть.   
  
      И меня неодолимо тянуло за ним, не только потому что он держал меня за руку. Я чувствовала близкое присутствие живого существа, которое двигалось, говорило, имело какое-то намерение и чего-то ожидало от меня.   
  
      — Чем-нибудь болеешь? — вдруг спросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Вшей нет? Люси будет вопить, как проклятая.   
  
      Я молчала, с жадным любопытством, трусливо и робко рассматривая то место, куда он меня привёл. В дом, двери которого распахивались только ночью.   
  
      Схватив за плечо, мальчишка с усилием затащил меня наверх по скрипучей промозглой лестнице и втолкнул внутрь. Тут как будто молния разверзла ночное небо, и я отчётливо увидела каждую подробность — шпалеры с цветами, пыльные гобелены, покрывала, бархатные подушки — роскошь, да и только!   
  
      Всё кружилось, мелькало перед глазами; со всех сторон доносился смех, вздохи, скрип, шорохи, чуть слышный топот босых ног и журчание воды. Я ощущала смутную радость, стеснение, тревогу и беспокойство, меня передавали из рук в руки, раздевали, поливали тёплой водой, натирали душистым мылом, дёргали за волосы, осматривали, затем снова кутали в одежду, но уже в чистую и целую, а потом, наконец, усадили на скамью и сунули в руки тарелку с дымящимся супом.   
  
      Я открыла было рот, но тут у меня сдавило горло, видимость перед глазами расплылась, и я вдруг со скрипом стиснула зубы. Кто-то пожалел меня, кто-то выступил в мою защиту, — из грубости и злобы вдруг выглянула доброта, стремление оказать помощь.   
  
      — Что, заревёшь? — спросил мальчишка, тот самый, что привёл меня сюда. Он сидел поодаль, у окна, поджав под себя одну ногу и не спуская с меня острого и насмешливого взгляда.   
  
      Люси, девушка, провозившаяся со мной больше всех остальных, шикнула на него и протянула мне ломоть хлеба. Её браслеты мелодично зазвенели. Я осторожно сомкнула пальцы на шершавой корке, помяла её немного, затем отщипнула кусочек и отправила в рот. Люси улыбнулась, и в её лице появилась почти детская мягкость, что-то ласковое, доверчивое. Я улыбнулась в ответ.   
  
      — Так как же тебя зовут? — спросила она.   
  
      Я снова открыла рот, но опять не выдавила ни звука. Не потому что не могла, а потому что не знала, что ответить.   
  
      Моё имя… Да оно у меня было, но никто ещё не называл его вслух.   
  
      — Загляни ей в рот, — снова подал голос мальчишка, счищая кожуру с яблока. — Может, у неё отрезан язык?   
  
      — Может, следует отрезать твой? — предложила Люси.   
  
      До моего обострённого слуха все время доносились всевозможные звуки — слева и справа, сверху и снизу, из коридора — шаги, смех, кашель, стоны.   
  
      Отхлебнув несколько ложек супа, я наконец выдавила из себя:   
  
      — Ни… Ниниан, – и сама же покачала головой — близко, но не то.   
  
      — Ниниан? — переспросил мальчишка. — Звучит, как скулеж Кабана по ночам. И что оно значит?   
  
      Я опустила голову пониже, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки.   
  
      — Ничего.   
  
      — Все имена что-то означают.   
  
      — И что же значит твоё, Артур? — с улыбкой спросила Люси.   
  
      Краем глаза я увидела, что он покинул своё место у окна и приблизился к нам. В следующее мгновение он уже протягивал мне очищенное яблоко. Я вздрогнула, отодвинулась, но всё же взяла его в руки.   
  
      — Меня назвали в честь римского полководца, — не без самодовольства ответил Артур.   
  
      — Или в честь утерянного принца.   
  
      Мне не позволили остаться, потому что «маленьким девочкам было здесь не место». Артур вновь вёл меня куда-то, рука его теперь вовсе не казалась когтистой, она была тёплой и сильной. Я не спрашивала, куда мы шли, зачем спрашивать, мне теперь было всё равно, я была сытой и счастливой. Я отдала свою волю и наслаждалась ощущением радостной покорности. Всё во мне было расслаблено, я лишь упивалась полной неосознанностью чувств.   
  
      Меня не заботило, что будет впереди, я только ощущала руку, которая вела меня, и отдавалась этой руке бездумно, словно несомая потоком щепка, испытывающая головокружительную радость падения на бурных перекатах. Всё, что угнетало меня, исчезло; я чувствовала с неведомой доселе полнотой, как я, словно долго пропадавшая без вести, опять вливалась в беспредельность мира. Всё, казалось мне, живет только для меня, но и моя жизнь была отдана всему. Чёрными тенями обступали меня деревья, встречая дружеским шелестом, и я любила их. Откуда-то доносилось пение, и мне чудилось, что это пели для меня. Всё теперь принадлежало мне, всё влекло меня, потому что я узнала, что не было большей радости, нежели довериться и принять чужую доброту.   
  
      Я пережила ещё одну, последнюю, тяжелую минуту, когда мы наконец остановились у какого-то задремавшего в полумраке здания без вывески. Артур выпустил мою руку, и тут меня вдруг охватил страх, не вернусь ли я сейчас в свою прежнюю смутную, неважную, ненастоящую жизнь, если войду в этот дом?   
  
      — Не трусь, — сухо бросил мне Артур, и, шагнув вперёд, громко постучал в дверь. — Здесь о тебе позаботятся.   
  
      Навстречу нам вышла грузная женщина, неопрятного вида, с заспанным лицом. Артур перешёптывался с ней, будто договаривался о какой-то запретной сделке. Я тем временем ждала, прячась у него за спиной. Наконец он отступил и подтолкнул меня вперёд. Прежде чем я вошла в дом, словно в тёмное ущелье, Артур незаметным воровским движением вложил что-то в мой карман.   
  
      — На чёрный день, — тихо сказал он. — Никому не показывай.   
  
      Я хотела остановиться и сказать ему что-нибудь, но грубая женщина упрямо тащила меня вперёд, и я едва не свернула шею, силясь взглянуть на мальчишку ещё раз. Губы мои дрожали, а сердце стучало гулко-гулко.   
  
      В сиротском доме я прожила недолго, в скором времени Мерлин отыскал меня и взял к себе на воспитание.   
  
      С тех пор прошло много времени, но иногда былое оцепенение возвращалось ко мне. С того самого дня я всегда ощущала себя согретой живым теплом. Я знала, что моя настоящая человеческая жизнь началась в того самого момента, когда незнакомый мальчишка впервые схватил меня за руку.   
  
      Спустя несколько месяцев мы столкнулись вновь. Тощий по неосторожности едва не сбил меня с ног. Я несла здоровую тыкву, она упала и развалилась на части. Разозлившись, я ударила его кулаком по рёбрам, однако метелить этот мешок с костями было себе дороже — неизвестно кому я делала больнее, себе или ему. Кто-то громко рассмеялся, и, бросив свирепый взгляд в сторону, я заметила Артура.   
  
      В первое мгновение он не узнал меня. В его голосе зазвучал развязно-игривый тон:   
  
      — И кто это тут у нас такой отважный?   
  
      Но затем в голубых глазах мелькнул блеск узнавания, он оглядел меня с ног до головы, ноздри его затрепетали. Сверкнула неуверенная улыбка.   
  
      — Я же говорил, что о тебе позаботятся.   
  
      А потом все почернело и погасло, как притушенный фитиль. С невольным вздохом облегчения я отрешилась от воспоминаний.   
  
      Арторий уже вовсю клевал носом. Ловко завязав узелок, я бросила иглу в котелок с кипящей водой и уступила место Дарии, которая принялась накладывать повязку на плечо мальчишки. Когда она заставила его подняться со скамьи, он сердито поджал губы, лицо его внезапно помрачнело, словно над лугом повисла туча и свежие зелёные краски сразу померкли.   
  
      Я знала: просто в этот самый миг его черты потеряли всякое выдуманное мной сходство с чертами Артура. И всё же когда я заговорила с ним, в моём голосе отчётливо зазвенела нежность.   
  
      Ответственность за здоровье других отвлекала меня от тяжёлых мыслей. Намеренно отлучив себя от своей стихии, я вновь оказалась среди людей. У них в груди бились живые сердца, я слышала их дыхание, осматривала языки и глазные зрачки, облегчала боль, вправляла суставы, зашивала раны. Мне доставляло радостное удовлетворение возможность помочь каждому нуждающемуся.   
  
      И всё же этого было недостаточно.   
  
      Сэйв постелила мальчику в углу, Дария принялась убирать со стола, а я, немного поколебавшись, сняла плащ Артура с крючка и накинула на свои плечи.   
  
      — Ты куда? — удивилась Дария. — Сама говорила, что едва на ногах держишься.   
  
      Но я уже не чувствовала себя утомлённой. Теперь всё во мне дышало другим воздухом, воздухом избавления.   
  
      В ответ я дала какие-то бессвязные объяснения и, пообещав вернуться как можно скорее, выскочила на улицу, оставив распахнутую дверь качаться позади. Голове вдруг сделалось необычайно легко, а затылку как-то непривычно прохладно, хотя ночная духота никуда не исчезла. Я устремилась прочь от таверны, позабыв о себе и о времени, спеша на встречу, которую давно откладывала.   
  
      Сунув руку в глубокий карман плаща, я нащупала там одну монету. Обязательный атрибут повседневной жизни всякого человека. У меня были и другие, но все они остались дома. Эту я хранила не для растраты, а как напоминание о том дне, когда я встретила того, кто выказал по отношению ко мне сердечность безо всякой на то причины, кто согрел мою кровь и открыл глаза.   
  
      Теперь мне было доподлинно известно: тот, кто однажды по-настоящему полюбил одного человека, тот может полюбить всех людей.   
  
      Но и этого было недостаточно.   
  
      Здравый смысл присутствовал во мне настолько естественно, что я даже не считала его даром богов.   
  
      Быть человеком означало быть среди людей. Но я  _не была_  человеком.


	10. Chapter 10

**— 1 —**

  
  
      У воды была небрежная память: картины, рождавшиеся перед моим взором, пребывали в постоянном движении, их контуры размывались, силуэты казались полупрозрачными. Стоило сфокусировать на чём-либо свой взгляд, как оно тут же растворялось в следующем событии.  
  
      Сначала я увидела высокое окно сиротского дома. Как много раз я представляла себе, что за ним кроется иной мир, что я могу перешагнуть через подоконник и оказаться там. В течение первых недель, проведённых в приюте, я засыпала с мыслями о том, какой вид будет открываться из окна моего дома. Разумеется, когда он у меня появится. Зелёные уголки. Сырой берег ручья, поросший травой. Край луговины. Недвижимое озеро.  
  
      Затем пришла память о сказках старой Алерты, нашей суровой смотрительницы. Не раз она говорила, что превыше всего в женщине ценится благочестие. Невинность — подлинная благодетель. В те времена смысл этих слов оставался для меня неясным. Что есть благочестие? А невинность? Все в чём-либо да виновны. А эти её глупые истории про дурёх и коварных мужчин? Чего только стоила её любимая назидательная сказка о девице, которая позабыла запереть на ночь дверь и была выкрадена разбойником. Алерта также любила пересказывать мифы, где прекрасные девы всегда представали объектами вожделения и преследования. Бесконечные любовные похождения Зевса и Посейдона, похищение Персефоны, безумства Диониса, путешествия истомного Эрота, не знающего покоя. Что ни сказка, то обязательно про угнетённую, униженную и обманутую женщину. Даже моя любимица Фетида, неприступная гордячка, посмевшая отказать верховным богам, в итоге покорилась воле мужчины, да ещё и смертного, единственным достоинством которого было дальнее родство с Зевсом и, пожалуй, волшебный меч, что подарили ему боги.  
  
      Не как на встречу с возлюбленной явился славный Пелей, а словно на решающую битву. Он и меч свой принёс, но держать при себе не стал, спрятал его в зарослях травы и затаился сам. Когда морская волна поднялась и из неё вышла Фетида, Пелей бросился на неё и обхватил своими могучими руками. Они боролись молча, но яростно. Чего она только ни делала, чтобы вырваться: принимала облик львицы и змеи, превращалась то в воду, то в огонь, и всё же Пелей не выпустил её. Измождённый, обожжённый, мокрый и истерзанный, он не дал ей уйти. Морская богиня сдалась — и ничто уже не могло разъединить их страстных объятий.  
  
      А затем славный герой вдруг опустился перед нереидой на колени.  
  
       _«Будь мне другом, Вивиан. Не врагом, — сказал он ей. — Я шёл к тебе очень трудной дорогой и никогда тебя не отпущу. Никогда»._  
  
      Тогда она ответила:  
  
       _«Ни о чём у меня не спрашивай, король, и ни к чему меня не принуждай. Лучше люби меня, люби так, чтобы я забыла о стыде и не слышала гнева волн за твоей спиной»._  
  
      Одна из девочек в приюте однажды спросила Алерту: разве мог обычный смертный совладать с огнём и водой? Старуха ответила, что Пелей никогда не был обычным, он приходился внуком самому громовержцу.  
  
      Нет, разумеется, он не мог, про себя рассуждала я, ни один герой не удержит в руках богиню, если только она сама того не возжелает.  
  
      Мне было интересно знать, что такого Алерте сделали все мужчины мира, раз она ощущала себя столь беспомощной перед ними?  
  
      В пересказе Мерлина миф о Фетиде и Пелее обрастал новыми интересными подробностями.  
  
       _«В конце концов, прекрасная богиня оставила мужа и вернулась в дом своего отца Нерея», — рассказывал он, вдевая в мои волосы веточку шалфея._  
  
 _«Почему?»._  
  
 _«Потому что нельзя получить любовь по праву завоевания»._  
  
       _«И всё же она даровала ему бессмертие,_  — возразила я.  _— Она попросила за него у богов. Назначенная цена была высока, но она заплатила её и сопроводила умирающего Пелея на лодке до самого острова Авалона, где он по сей день спит в ожидании дня великой нужды, когда ему придётся подняться вновь, чтобы спасти Британию»._  
  
       _Мерлин поднял на меня свои больные, тусклые глаза._  
  
       _«Я думаю, это другая легенда, дитя»._  
  
      Вперед! — исступленно подгонял меня барабан в груди, вперед! — к гибнущему в пламени войны Камелоту, серому бархату некогда плодородных полей, к закопчённому небу и чёрной растревоженной воде, в которой тонули красно-золотые драконьи знамёна. Идея Круглого Стола — идея смутная, каковы были все идеи демократии, спортивного духа или морали — канула в стылой небыли.  
  
       _«Зачем ссориться, когда можно быть друзьями?»._  
  
       _«Мой бедный глупый король. Посмешище для своего двора»._  
  
      Замок гудел, как улей, громкие голоса перекликались из коридора в коридор, бряцало оружие, топали сапоги — мужчины, до зубов вооруженные мечами, копьями, кинжалами, луками и стрелами, спешно собирались в поход. Все места за Круглым Столом пустовали. В Зале Совета не осталось никого, кроме троих: Артура, сэра Бедивера и светловолосого юноши, голову которого венчал серебряный обруч.  
  
      Сомнения и усталость томили короля. Его волосы поредели на висках и подёрнулись сединой, морщины стали глубже, кожа истончилась. У него было мирное лицо, а поблёкшие глаза выражали пугающее смирение.  
  
      «Должен ли я оставить Камелот и совершить это плавание? — спросил он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. — Меня более не пленит слава Аттилы-гунна, я хочу мира своей земле, а не новой войны во имя отмщения».  
  
      «Сэр Ланселот посмел предать лучшего из людей, — юноша выступил вперёд. Его тёмные глаза гневно блеснули. — Он плюнул в протянутую ему руку. Он опорочил ваше доброе имя, отец, и должен быть казнён».  
  
      Артур мрачно взглянул на него. Он не снимал руки с рукояти своего меча, почти любовно очерчивая пальцами богато инкрустированное навершие. От него не укрылся взгляд, который юноша бросил на Экскалибур. Взгляд, выражавший жажду обладания.  
  
      «Ты скор на расправу, Тамезис».  
  
      «Позвольте предать себя одному — и будете преданы всеми! Это вопрос чести!», — запальчиво ответил тот, и его голос эхом разнёсся по пустому залу.  
  
      «А что насчёт твоей матери? — вдруг спросил Артур. — Какой бы приговор ты вынес ей, будь она здесь?».  
  
      «Моя мать озёрная ведьма. Как поступали с ведьмами в стародавние времена? Ей повезло, что Мерлин покровительствует ей».  
  
      Лицо короля дёрнулось в тщетно подавляемом волнении. Его набрякшие веки опустились, он склонил голову, и золотая корона тускло блеснула в утреннем свете.  
  
      «Будьте спокойны, отец, — ласковым тоном обратился к нему Тамезис. — Пока вы отсутствуете, я буду править от вашего имени. Править, как вы учили, — мудро и справедливо».  
  
      Небо над Каммланским полем¹ окрасилось багровым. В мертвенную тишину ворвался погребальный звон колокола.  
  
      «Она называла меня слепым королём».  
  
      Перед тем как покинуть замок, Артур в последний раз поднялся в верхние покои восточной башни, из окон которой открывался лучший вид на обмельчавшее озеро. Бедиверу давно перевалило за семьдесят, но его спина по-прежнему оставалась идеально прямой, а шаг — твёрдым и стремительным. Он был всё ещё умён и наблюдателен, потому слушал Артура вполуха, больше беспокоясь о юном принце, слишком рано получившим Камелот в своё распоряжение.  
  
      Старого рыцаря мучили дурные предчувствия. Меч не отзывался молодому дракону.  
  
      «Я был слеп, и я потерял больше, чем приобрёл, — сказал Артур. — Ланселот сбежал, Мерлин исчез, Тристан, Томас, Билл, Персиваль — все они мертвы. Вивиан… Я остался один. Всё это время я вёл битву с хаосом. А теперь думаю, что она была бессмысленной. Для всех моих павших воинов было бы лучше остаться живыми, даже если бы им пришлось жить под властью безумия и тирании. Я не особо задумывался об этом, когда чувствовал себя здоровым и крепким, но в минуты слабости стыд и неуверенность одолевали меня. Я любил силу и власть, я любил женщину. И я был слеп. Я ощущаю её присутствие, когда держу меч в своих руках. Пообещай мне, что вернёшь ей Экскалибур после моей смерти».  
  
      «Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы меч перешёл твоему сыну?», — спросил Бедивер.  
  
      «Он принадлежит Владычице Озера. Если она пожелает, она вручит Тамезису меч, и он откликнется ему, как когда-то откликнулся мне».  
  
      И снова вперёд — к холмам, к дорогам, что белыми лентами рассекали пышную зелень. Я видела себя, спускающуюся к озёрному берегу по камням в сопровождении Артура. Где-то далеко позади за нами следовали Персиваль и Рубио. Мы соблюдали осторожность, шли размеренным шагом, однако сила инерции при спуске понуждала ноги бежать вприпрыжку, и в конце концов мы отдались сладостно-жуткому притяжению глубины. Всё резвее, всё шаловливее, всё отважнее я скакала с камня на камень, игнорируя протянутую мне руку; будто подхваченная ветром, с растрепавшимися волосами и развевающейся юбкой, юная, весёлая, готовая петь от избытка счастья, я вихрем летела вниз по серпантину, а Артур стремительно следовал за мной по пятам. Он сорвал с себя перчатки, ослабил шнуровку дублета: он хотел впитать в себя обжигающую свежесть не только губами и лёгкими, но и кожей. А мой шаг становился всё увереннее и свободнее, и вскоре уже казалось, что я не бежала, а парила над землёй.  
  
      У самого берега Артур наконец перехватил меня, поднял на руки, и я взглянула на него сверху вниз, с пылающими щеками, истомлённая и разгорячённая бегом.  
  
      «Только не уплывай слишком далеко, Вивиан, — его глаза были устремлены на меня с неистовым напряжением. — В преданиях говорится, что твоё озеро не имеет дна и что в самом его центре находится глубочайшая дыра, ведущая в другие миры».  
  
      Он кружил меня, мои косы со свистом рассекали воздух, а Мерлин нашёптывал в ухо:  _«Она была виновна перед своим королём, перед своим мужем, и ей пришлось отречься от озёрной пучины, родившей её на свет»._  
  
       _«Кто?»,_  — едва ворочая языком, спросила я.  
  
      Артур опустил меня на землю, и меня тут же повело в сторону.  
  
       _«Прекрасная богиня,_  — отвечал Мерлин.  _— Гробница её мужа никогда не была найдена. По этой причине большинство баллад измышляют, что он ещё должен вернуться. Король былого и грядущего»._  
  
      Я разделась до нижнего платья и устремилась в воду. Персиваль и Рубио остановились поодаль и отвернулись. Артур последовал за мной, на ходу стягивая рубаху.  
  
       _«Говорят в последний раз его видели, покоящимся в лодке. Она сопровождала его на Авалон. Но когда они достигли берегов мифического острова, она изменила своё решение. Она не смогла разлучиться с ним и забрала его с собой»._  
  
      Артур резвился, как ребёнок: размахивал руками, поднимая столбы брызг, преследовал меня, хватал за ноги, давился водой; его громкий смех гулко разносился над озером. Я играла с ним, направляя к нему одну волну за другой. Они то поднимали его высоко над берегом, то опускали на самую глубину. Персиваль и Рубио, привлечённые нашим общим весельем, невольно заразились им и подошли поближе.  
  
       _«Она утянула его к дивному свету в озёрной глубине, в ту самую дыру, что ведёт в другие миры, и заплатила за это большую цену»._  
  
      Я облила водой зазевавшихся рыцарей, охранявших вас, и Артур вновь покатился со смеху.  
  
       _«Она потеряла связь со своей стихией и лишилась памяти. Но бессмертие осталось при ней»._  
  
      Артур поймал меня за руку и притянул к себе. Несколько секунд столь редкого теперь уединения — от взглядов бдительной стражи нас укрывали раскидистые кусты жимолости.  
  
      «Ты свободна бывать везде, где пожелаешь. Ты можешь быть кем угодно, — вдруг сказал Артур. — Только возвращайся, Вивиан. Всегда возвращайся ко мне».  
  
      В полном самозабвении я не сводила завороженного взгляда с гигантской сцены, где беспрерывно сменялись декорации. Свадебный пир. Коронация. Бесконечная череда размытых будних дней. Победы и перемирия, богатство и процветание. Объявление о наследнике. Войны и междоусобицы. Заговор против королевы и последовавшая за этим смута. Измена и отмщение. Закат эпохи великого короля. Я смотрела, не отрывая глаз. Никогда в жизни я не глядела так пристально на что-либо, никогда еще с такой полнотой не отдавалась созерцанию, не погружалась целиком в собственные переживания. Вся моя жизненная сила словно сконцентрировалась, как в фокусе, в двух изумлённых зрачках.  
  
       _«Легенды лгут. Правда, как всегда, туманна; хотя ни Артур, ни его люди не оказались ниже той славы, которую приобрели. Ибо всем известно, что всего на свете было девять лучших и достойнейших мужчин, и один из них — благородный король и завоеватель Артур Пендрагон. Он был причастен к бессмертию и тесно слит с совокупным временем; он следует за ним и будет следовать на всём его протяжении»._  
  
       _«Всё же она любила его?»._  
  
       _«Прекрасная богиня?_  — спросил Мерлин. _— Она привела его к гибели и даровала бессмертие. Она сделала его королём и лишила королевства. Она зачитала брачную клятву и оставила его. Он был один из тех людей, которые любят всю жизнь, не столько потому, что те, кого они любят, остаются им постоянно верны, сколько потому, что раз, даже по ошибке, полюбив человека, они считают бесчестным разлюбить его. Для неё же разлюбить и полюбить в одно и то же время — значило полюбить вдвое сильнее, чем прежде»._  
  
       _«В конце концов, она вернулась к нему, как он просил. Она вернулась и забрала его с собой на дно».  
_  
       _«Он простит тебя, хотя ты не станешь просить прощения. Ты никогда не просишь. Ты порыв, грань божественного, радость, тоска, болезнь, небывалые достижения и мучения. Чаще всего — именно мучения. Ибо не дано тебе унять своей истомы»._  
  
      Я завороженно следила за быстро меняющейся игрой красок над озёрной гладью. Первыми теряли свою сияющую белизну облака и постепенно начинали алеть. Потом, внезапно, из-за холмов поднялись тени и, будто осмелев, стали соединяться толпами, взмывая чёрной завесой из впадин ввысь. Но тут вдруг вершины гор озарились новым светом, более холодным и блеклым, и глядь — в ещё не померкшей лазури уже появилась луна. Круглым фонарем она повисла высоко над ложбиной между двумя самыми высокими горами, и всё, что лишь минуту назад было живописной картиной с ее многоцветьем, начало превращаться в силуэтное изображение, в контуры чёрно-белого рисунка с крохотными, смутно мерцающими звездами.  
  
      И вновь, как в давние времена, по лунной дороге плыла одинокая лодка, и было в ней двое: король былого и грядущего и озёрная фея. Король спал, а она пела ему:  
  


А где мне взять такую песню —  
и о любви, и о судьбе,  
и чтоб никто не догадался,  
что эта песня — о тебе?²

  
  
      Настанет когда-нибудь день, — должен настать, — и великий король возвратится с новым Круглым Столом, у которого не будет углов, как нет их у мира, столом без границ между нациями, которые усядутся за ним для общего пиршества.  
  
       _«Надежда на это коренится в культуре. Пока людей удается уговорить читать и писать, а не только есть да предаваться плотской любви, всё-таки существует возможность того, что они образумятся»._  
  
      Затем я вновь оказалась в сиротском доме. Ухватившись за деревянный подоконник, я поднялась на носочки и выглянула в окно. Зелёные уголки. Сырой берег ручья, поросший травой. Край луговины. И недвижимое озеро.  
  


**— 2 —**

  
  
      Сон мой был непробудным, одуряющим, не сон, а полное забытье. Я долго не могла очнуться, лишь единожды моему сознанию довелось погрузиться в такие недра беспамятства, что мне пришлось вытаскивать его оттуда медленно, с трудом, частицу за частицей.  
  
      Последняя тонкая оболочка сна оборвалась, и я открыла глаза.  
  
      Я не вернулась в таверну так скоро, как обещала. Я провела большую часть ночи в озере, а затем выбралась на берег и повалилась навзничь на траву.  
  
      В воздухе не было ни звука, угасла золотистая луна, исчезли звезды, померкли краски, скалистые кручи, окутанные туманом, казались бледными и тусклыми, как холодный металл. Только у самых вершин встревоженно толпились густые облака; какая-то невидимая сила то растягивала их, то теребила, порой от плотной массы отделялось белое облако и всплывало в прозрачную высь. И чем выше оно поднималось, тем сочнее окрашивал загадочный свет его зыбкие контуры, выделяя золотую кромку. Приближалось солнце, его ещё не было видно, но в неспокойном дыхании атмосферы уже ощущалось его тепло.  
  
      Ни один человек, пусть даже живущий на самой далекой, самой голой морской скале, не имел права жаловаться на однообразие ландшафта, пока он ещё был способен поднимать глаза к небесам. Ибо в небе каждый миг рождается новая картина, и новый мир — в каждой лужице на скале.  
  
      У меня кружилась голова, подергивались и пульсировали веки, жгуче саднила обветренная кожа. Но несмотря на все эти болезненные ощущения, никогда я ещё не ощущала так остро легкость и упругость своего тела, как именно в эти минуты, когда им овладела безмерно сладостная хмельная усталость. Открытая горячему солнцу и порывам свежего утреннего ветра, овевающего меня со всех сторон, погрузив пальцы в душистую траву, я то созерцала облака в невообразимой лазури, то скользила взглядом по сияющей озёрной глади. Я лежала, словно оглушенная, грезя и бодрствуя одновременно, и наслаждаясь необычайным приливом душевных сил и стихийной мощью природы.  
  
      Ко мне приходили видения.  
  
      Я безвольно погрузилась в тёмный, глубокий водоворот, на ту недосягаемую глубину, где происходило полное растворение сознания.  
  
      Мерлин видел будущее так, словно оно уже случилось и не требовало никаких иных трактовок кроме одной единственно верной и очевидной. Смотри себе и запоминай. Мои же видения были лишены ясности. Я наблюдала за тем, что уже происходило, видела то, что только произойдёт, или то, чего никогда не случится.  
  
      «Незачем об этом думать, какое мне дело? — отвлечённо думала я. — Ни о ком сейчас не хочу знать, хочу быть только наедине с самой собой!».  
  
      Я лежала так час или два, пока солнце не начало обжигать мне губы и щёки. Поднявшись, я поспешно оделась и набрала букет из усеянных крупными каплями росы веточек и цветов — можжевельник, шалфей, полынь, — и отправилась обратно в таверну.  
  
      Нужно было шагать поживее, дабы взбодриться и отогнать остатки тяжёлого сновидения. Наверх, наверх! По извилистой дорожке подъём казался нетрудным, шагалось легко, но я вдруг неожиданно даже для самой себя свернула на другую тропу, ведущую к дому, и с радостным изумлением ощутила, как послушно пружинили ноги в коленях, как эта тропа с плавными поворотами и легчайший воздух словно сами несли меня в гору. Леса стряхнули туман со своих прядей, заблестела далёкая, кривая, как восточная сабля, река, а меж зубцами вершин, внезапно прорвался золотой поток жаркого солнца. Великолепно!  
  
      Я пребывала в восторге от зрелища, но азарт восхождения, охвативший меня, не терпел перерыва, и, опьяненная порывом, я шла всё дальше и дальше, не зная, сколько времени уже прошло. Я вновь свернула в сторону от тропы и вскоре оказалась у обрыва, с которого спрыгнула когда-то, должно быть, тысячу лет тому назад.  
  
      Мерлин говорил, что боги не позволяют людям помнить самые горькие подробности пережитого страдания, — это знак их милосердия к ним. И я не помнила ничего из того, что пережила в тот день. И впервые ни о чём не жалела. Двойственность натуры необязательно должна быть мучительной. Всё, что случилось со мной, отвечало моей природе. Если я страдала, то причиной тому была я сама. Жизнь среди людей открыла мне то, что мир прекрасен, если прекрасен ты сам, и что невозможно получать, не отдавая. Да и давать-то следовало, не ожидая, что ты получишь что-либо взамен.  
  
       _«Ты свободна бывать везде, где пожелаешь. Ты можешь быть кем угодно»._  
  
      Так кто же я? Создание добровольно принятого подчинения судьбе или человек внешнего намерения?  
  
      Можно ведь и вовсе отринуть любую крайность, набраться беззаботной, праздной решимости и расслабиться, отпустить свою хватку. Всегда помнить и знать, что ты берёшь своё. Я могла быть дочерью стихии и при этом проживать одну человеческую жизнь за другой.  
  
      Будущее — это не прямая дорога, а сложное переплетение тайных и известных троп. Как я свернула со своего изначального пути сейчас и оказалась у обрыва, как однажды сошла с дороги, что вела меня к Мерлину, и отправилась вслед за незнакомцем, так и впредь я не обязана идти навстречу своему будущему так, как мне это было предсказано.  
  
      Возвратившись в город, я заметила неожиданное утреннее безлюдье. Толпа, обычно наводнявшая все дорожки, сейчас, рано утром, казалось, ещё пряталась в своих домах, смежив веки. И только у самой таверны мне навстречу попались несколько десятков молодых мужчин, каменщиков и землекопов, с пустыми, бесстрастными лицами, словно все они были всё ещё скованы хмурым магнетическим сном. Они направлялись к баржам. Я проводила их любопытным взглядом, с каким-то волнением отмечая про себя, что новый король не стал зря терять времени — ещё до официальной коронации принялся восстанавливать разрушенную столицу.  
  
      Мне не удалось попасть на кухню беспрепятственно. Внутри повсюду громоздились деревянные ящики и сундуки.  
  
      Дария наградила меня строгим, осуждающим взглядом. Помимо неё, моего возвращения ожидали ещё трое: взволнованная Сэйв и двое новоявленных рыцарей Камелота, разодетых в цвета королевского дома, принятых при правлении Утера Пендрагона, — красный и золотой.  
  
      Арторий хлебал суп за столом в углу, с любопытством посматривая на собравшихся.  
  
      — Они приехали ещё до рассвета, дабы не привлекать лишнего внимания, — сказала Дария, усаживаясь на скамью. — Всё утро таскали свои проклятые сундуки. А посмотреть, что внутри, не дают.  
  
      — Настали смутные времена, — со вздохом отозвалась я. — Нынче в рыцари посвящают всякий сброд.  
  
      — Король наградил нас за храбрость и заслуги перед отечеством, — не без самодовольства заметил Тощий, принимаясь по очереди открывать тяжёлые крышки.  
  
      — Какие ещё заслуги? Ты, тощая воровская рожа, тебя соплёй перешибешь. Поэтому и шатаешься повсюду с Кабаном — так сказать, для равновесия. Или как его теперь правильно называть? Сэр Свинья? — я обернулась к Кабану.  
  
      — Сэр Томас, миледи, — буркнул в ответ тот и протянул мне скрученный и перевязанный лентой пергамент.  
  
      — Сэр Томас? Тебя зовут Томас? — удивилась я.  
  
      — Да, я как Святой Томас.  
  
      — Только жирный, — от себя добавил Тощий.  
  
      Сэйв ахнула, разглядывая содержимое сундуков, даже раздраженная Дария поднялась со своего места и подошла поближе. Меха, бархат, кружево, золотые и серебряные нити. С моего позволения женщины начали раскладывать платья на столе, ноздри их возбуждённо трепетали, руки дрожали, пальцам так и хотелось нежно погладить ткани, и они лишь с трудом сдерживали себя.  
  
      Сорочка цвета слоновой кости, с ажурной каймой, по-весеннему светилась рядом с платьем, где алые остроконечные язычки пламени трепетали на черном, как ночь, китайском шёлке. Другое было болотного оттенка с серебряными прожилками по краям, ещё тёмно-синее, расшитое цветами, и другие, множество других. Все они казались прекрасными, такие роскошные и тонкие вещи даже надеть страшно: все время будешь бояться — вдруг порвёшь по неопытности. А как ходить, двигаться в этом облачке, сотканном из цвета и света? Ведь носить эти платья надо сперва научиться.  
  
      Мне было знакомо это вожделение во взглядах Дарии и Сэйв, это почти сладострастное волнение, охватывающее всех женщин при виде роскоши; я невольно улыбнулась, заметив внезапно вспыхнувшие огоньки в глазах робкой Сэйв; от одного платья к другому блуждали они, беспокойно и нерешительно.  
  
      А ведь это только начало, сундуков было столько, что они загораживали солнечный свет. Целая гора подарков: драгоценности, лекарские инструменты, вяленое мясо, заморские фрукты, специи и прочее, и прочее.  
  
       _«Явлюсь, как в той старой песне, нагружённый дарами»._  
  
      Все мужчины должны держать свое слово. В особенности — короли.  
  
      — А как твоё настоящее имя? — спросила я у Тощего, снимая ленту со свитка.  
  
      — Сэр Тристан, миледи.  
  
      — Миле-е-еди, — насмешливо протянула я и повернулась к Кабану. — Что с вашим лицом, сэр Томас?  
  
      На его щеке багровел свежий шрам.  
  
      — Боевое ранение, — мрачно фыркнул он.  
  
      — Напоролись на вилку во время застолья? — с участием поинтересовалась я, развернув свиток. Впервые за всё время я задумалась: а знал ли король грамоту?  
  
      Но писал мне не Артур, а Мерлин:  
  
       _«Отныне храбрый рыцарь твой повелевает всей страной»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Место последней битвы короля Артура.   
> 2 Стихотворение М. Агашиной


	11. Chapter 11

**— 1 —**

  
  
      — Думаешь, у рыцарей Круглого Стола есть время на то, чтобы убеждать какую-то девку из города явиться в замок? — раздражённо спросил Кабан, привалившись плечом к стене.   
  
      — То, что ты рыцарь стола, я вижу, — ответила я, снимая повязку с плеча Артория, чтобы осмотреть шов. — Не загораживай мне свет, болван.   
  
      Кабан выругался и опустился на скамью рядом с Тощим, рывшимся в ящике с персиками.   
  
      К счастью, рана мальчика не воспалилась. Я повторно обмыла её чесночным отваром и наложила новую повязку.   
  
      Тощий протянул мальчишке персик и кивнул в сторону двери:   
  
      — Иди-ка подыши свежим воздухом.   
  
      Когда Арторий вышел, Тощий поднялся с места и приблизился. В отличие от Кабана, он пребывал в приподнятом настроении, было видно, что он был доволен своим положением и новеньким рыцарским плащом.   
  
      — Серьёзно, Вивиан. Сутки сюда добирались. Я даже специально для тебя прицепил на лошадь дамское седло.   
  
      — Боги, какие жертвы! — фыркнула я. — Слушайте, мне отрадно знать, что вы все живы и находитесь в добром здравии. Передавайте королю мою искреннюю благодарность, пусть ему во всём сопутствует удача и что там ещё? Слава королю, да здравствует король! Мне нечего делать в замке, у меня полно забот. Вы вообще видели, что здесь учинили черноногие? Каждый должен выполнять свою работу: король правит, я ухаживаю за больными, вы праздно шатаетесь по городу без дела.   
  
      — Я не могу её выносить, — пожаловался Кабан. — Только она откроет рот, как меня уже тошнит. Пусть и правда сидит здесь, на кой чёрт она сдалась при дворе? Других девиц что ли нет? Та же леди Маргарет, такая добрая, сердечная девушка, отрада для глаз. Или дочка короля из Камелиарда. Как её там? Гвендолен?   
  
      — Гвиневра, — подсказал Тощий. — Хорошенькая.   
  
      — Не то слово. Аппетитная, — Кабан похлопал себя по бёдрам, — во всех местах. А как она поёт! И такая любезная.   
  
      Тут Тощий вдруг рассмеялся:   
  
      — Всё никак не могу забыть, как Арт пожаловался ей, что у него от долгого сидения на троне разболелся зад. А она, бедняжка, вся раскраснелась, я думал, у неё голова лопнет. Тут она наконец додумалась, что ответить, — Тощий изобразил писклявый голосок камелиардской принцессы. — Я сошью вам бархатную подушечку, Ваше Величество.   
  
      — Видел бы ты лицо её папаши-короля, когда Артур принёс извинения за свои манеры во время застолья, упомянув детство, проведённое в борделе, — от себя добавил Кабан. — Тот подавился едой и так долго кашлял, что мы боялись, скончается прямо там.   
  
      Мужчины захохотали, словно позабыв о моём присутствии. На удивление, их глупое веселье не вызывало у меня привычного раздражения. Внезапно я поймала себя на мысли о том, что была даже рада их внезапному появлению, пускай уже и не могла дождаться, когда они отправятся восвояси.   
  
      — Вот так ждёшь появления истинного короля, а он оказывается дураком, — с притворной досадой сказала я. — И что же эта Гвиневра?   
  
      Всё ещё смеясь, Тощий пожал плечами:   
  
      — Вернулась вместе со своим отцом обратно в Камелиард. Они там что-то заключили, торговое соглашение или вроде того, но сватовства не было. Она, по-моему, была рада этому едва ли не больше самого Арта.   
  
      — Ты нам не нравишься, — заявил Кабан, надкусывая персик. — У тебя дурной нрав, и на лицо ты не ахти, — тут Тощий толкнул его, и Кабан усмехнулся, — но Артуру, кажется, всё равно. А как говорил Святой Павел: лучше жениться, чем сгореть от вожделения.   
  
      Я вспыхнула.   
  
      — Вот пусть тогда на Святом Павле и женится.   
  
      — Поедем же, Вивиан. Не учиняй лишних хлопот. Там тебя ждёт пуховая перина и пироги с голубями. Давно пора тебя откормить, — сказал Тощий. — И работы хватает. Хочешь возиться с ранеными — да пожалуйста. Арт выделит тебе целый лазарет, будешь там хозяйкой. Будешь во всём замке хозяйкой. Собирайся в дорогу. Пока король приглашает, но может и приказать.   
  
      — Что, принудите меня поехать с вами? — насмешливо спросила я. — Разоделись в бархатные плащи, навезли своих сундуков и думаете, я от радости вскачу на лошадь и помчусь куда скажете? Я останусь здесь. Если королю вздумается приказывать мне, что же, я явлюсь ко двору и любезно напомню ему о том, кто я и где моё место, если он вдруг страдает провалами в памяти.   
  
      Наступило долгое молчание, только и было слышно, как Кабан чавкает персиком. Тощий потёр рукой подбородок, в глазах его промелькнуло сомнение.   
  
      — И что ему передать? — растерянно и несколько даже опечалено спросил он.   
  
      Я немного смягчилась и с улыбкой взглянула на мужчин.   
  
      — Скажите, что красный мне не к лицу.   
  
      Кабан не сдержал смешка.   
  
      — Да тебе вообще ничего не к лицу.   
  
      — Не забывайтесь, сэр Томас, – беззаботно отозвалась я. – Вы, может быть, и без мозгов, зато воды в вашем толстом теле с достатком. Как бы вам не захлебнуться ненароком.   
  
      Кабан не переставал ворчать, бросая в мою сторону недобрые взгляды до тех пор, пока, кряхтя, не влез в седло. Затем он расправил свой плащ, горделиво выпрямился и взглянул на меня сверху вниз.   
  
      — Хотел бы я сказать, что был рад повидаться, но кодекс рыцарской чести не велит мне лгать.   
  
      Я только закатила глаза.   
  
      — Не думаю, что мы прощаемся надолго, — добродушно и миролюбиво обратился ко мне на прощание Тощий.   
  
      Я также не думала.   
  
      После их отъезда, когда мы с Дарией перетаскивали пустые сундуки в кладовую, она вдруг заявила:   
  
      — Народ примет Артура. Но не знать. Ни один из двенадцати баронов не забудет о его прошлом.   
  
      Я посмотрела на неё с удивлением. Нам никогда прежде не доводилось говорить об Артуре, даже когда все только и делали, что болтали о нём.   
  
      Поймав мой взгляд, Дария пожала плечами:   
  
      — Ему необходимо как можно скорее жениться на девушке знатного происхождения.   
  
      — Дочь Лодегранса была лучшей кандидатурой, — сказала я, задвигая сундуки под скамью ногой. — В своё время он предлагал её и Вортигерну, но тот отказался.   
  
      — И в итоге лишился поддержки армии Камелиарда.   
  
      — Значит, недальновидность — это семейная черта Пендрагонов.   
  
      Мы вышли на лестницу. Дария дождалась, пока я закрою кладовую, а затем спросила:   
  
      — Так ты не собираешься ехать к нему, если он снова пришлёт за тобой?   
  
      Я не выказала удивления её осведомлённости. Не нужно было подслушивать, чтобы догадаться, на кой чёрт Кабан и Тощий заявились сегодня в таверну.   
  
      — Нет, — сухо ответила я.   
  
      Дария ещё некоторое время строго смотрела на меня, а затем её лицо вдруг расслабилось, а губы дрогнули в улыбке.   
  
      — Тогда лучше избавься от этих дорогущих платьев, — посоветовала она. — На улицу в них всё равно не выйдешь, затащат за первый попавшийся угол и сдерут вместе с кожей. А так хотя бы сможешь снять себе комнату получше.  
  
      Я согласно кивнула.   
  
      — Надо отпороть от них мех, ленты и кружево. Продавать по-отдельности.  
  
      — Я помогу тебе.   
  
      — Можешь забрать себе любое. И Сэйв тоже. Дария, — тут я остановилась, протянула руку и сжала ладонь женщины, — спасибо тебе за всё.   
  
      Она покачала головой.   
  
      — От тебя всегда было больше пользы, чем вреда, Вивиан, — тут её улыбка сделалась шире. — А теперь, когда с тебя есть, что взять, — и подавно.   
  
      Мы обе громко рассмеялись, и я почувствовала, что проникаюсь к Дарии искренними дружественными чувствами.   
  
      — Да, — ухмыльнулась я в ответ. — Я умею быть полезной.   
  


**— 2 —**

  
  
      Сэр Бедивер и Скользкий Билл (последний представился уже как сэр Уильям) прибыли в начале следующей недели. При них не было сундуков, зато они привезли бумагу с королевской печатью, в которой говорилось об отмене закона о преследовании магов. Король приглашал колдунов явиться ко двору, признать его власть и жить в мире и процветании.   
  
      — И что с того? — спросила я, накрывая на стол.   
  
      Билл многозначительно посмотрел в сторону Сэйв, и та, поклонившись, покинула кухню.   
  
      — А то, что вы, милая барышня, самая настоящая озёрная ведьма, — понизив голос, сообщил он.   
  
      Я налила ему и Бедиверу эля и расположилась напротив.   
  
      — Король не нуждается в подтверждении моей преданности.   
  
      — Король нуждается в вашем присутствии, миледи, — сказал Бедивер. — Иначе бы нас здесь не было.   
  
      — Что-то случилось?   
  
      Билл хмыкнул, не сводя с меня смеющегося взгляда.   
  
      — Ещё как случилось. Может быть, вы слышали, мы устроили государственный переворот. Свергли короля-тирана и посадили на трон нового.   
  
      Я раздражённо выдохнула.   
  
      — Артура никто не знает, — сказал Бедивер. — Вассалы и бывшие сторонники Вортигерна не торопятся кланяться ему. Викинги учиняют проблемы. Пока королю не на что опереться, кроме разве что своей фамилии.   
  
      — Ещё он рассчитывает на поддержку магов, — от себя добавил Билл. — В конце концов, именно они привели его к власти. Но кому из них он может доверять? И могут ли они доверять ему после всего, что сделали его дядя и отец?   
  
      — Артур вернул должность придворного мага, — сообщил Бедивер. — Впервые за последние пятьдесят лет маг получил место в Совете.   
  
      — Мерлин и прежде верно служил Пендрагонам, — возразила я. — У Артура нет причин не доверять ему.   
  
      — В этом-то и проблема, милая барышня, — Билл отложил вилку и нож в сторону и наклонился вперёд. — Не Мерлин стоит подле трона, а леди Моргана, новообретённая сестра короля.   
  
      Я откинулась на спинку стула, не сводя с мужчины удивлённого взгляда.   
  
      — Нет у него никакой сестры, — с уверенностью возразила я. — Артур единственный сын Утера.   
  
      — Но, как оказалось, не единственный ребёнок у своей матери, королевы Игрэйны, — сказал Бедивер. — Мы были удивлены не меньше вашего, миледи.   
  
      — Однако колдун Мерлин подтвердил их родство, — заметил Билл. — Отцом Морганы был Горлойс, герцог Корнуэльский. После его смерти Игрэйна вышла замуж повторно за Утера Пендрагона, а девочку отправили на воспитание в Камбрию. После смерти королевы Моргану тайно вывезли в Ирландию, там она и жила, пока не узнала о возвращении истинного короля.   
  
      — И Артур поверил в это? — спросила я.   
  
      — Поймите правильно, миледи. Артур убил Вортигерна, своего единственного родственника по крови. Король вырос среди чужих людей и никогда не знал своей семьи. Конечно же, он был очень рад услышать о том, что у него есть единокровная сестра. И разумеется, он принял её во дворе.   
  
      Я нервно перебирала пальцами складки платья.   
  
      — Почему он назначил придворным магом её, а не Мерлина?   
  
      — Король не доверяет Мерлину.   
  
      — Но отчего же? — изумилась я. — Именно Мерлин спас его от Вортигерна в ночь убийства короля и королевы. Он способствовал…   
  
      — Артур не доверяет Мерлину из-за вас, — перебил меня Билл. — Все эти баллады и легенды… Король велел Рубио искать в книгах любое упоминание о вас и о Мерлине, и, насколько мне известно, ему не слишком понравилось то, что он узнал.   
  
      — Зато он готов поверить любому, кто явится в замок и объявит себя его родственником! — Я поднялась с места, и, отвернувшись, приблизилась к окну.   
  
      — Явитесь и вы, леди Вивиан, — мягко произнёс Бедивер, поднимаясь следом. — Король нуждается в советнике. Вы в числе прочих помогли Артуру вернуть его законный трон. Вы вверили ему Экскалибур.   
  
      Я покачала головой.   
  
      — Женщина не может быть советником.   
  
      — Ещё как может, — усмехнулся Билл. — Их обычно называют жёнами.   
  
      — Я не могу жить при дворе, — ответила я, скрестив руки на груди. — Я не создана для такой жизни, я, как вы выразились, сэр Уильям, озёрная ведьма.   
  
      — Наша задача — сформировать окружение короля, — сказал Бедивер. — Собрать вокруг него преданных ему людей. Никто из магов не поддержал притязания Артура на трон, пока он не одержал сокрушительную победу над Вортигерном. Никто, кроме вас и Мерлина. Артур не доверяет Мерлину. Но доверяет вам.   
  
      Я молчала.   
  
      — Что вы хотите услышать, барышня? — поинтересовался Билл. — Что король до беспамятства влюблён в вас? Он посылает за вами своих верных людей сейчас, когда нуждается в них почти так же сильно, как и во время восстания. Вы хотите, чтобы он правил долго? Чтобы его правление было увенчано славой?   
  
      — А чем вам двоим не угодила леди Моргана? — вдруг спросила я и обернулась. — Вы опасаетесь того, что она может влиять на Артура. Почему?   
  
      Мужчины переглянулись. Тяжело вздохнув, Бедивер заговорил:   
  
      — Ходят слухи, что леди Моргана не случайно была выслана за пределы Британии. Мерлин признал её родство с Артуром, но не благоволит ей.   
  
      — Мерлин никогда не лжёт. Этого нет в его природе, — сказала я. — Он объявил Моргану сестрой короля, но при этом обеспокоен её присутствием. Она чернокнижница?   
  
      — Мы подозреваем, что да, — ответил Билл. — И нам бы очень не хотелось, чтобы Артур повторил судьбу своего отца.   
  
      Мне никак не удавалось собраться с мыслями. За всё время Мерлин не отослал мне ни единого письма, кроме того, в котором кратко сообщал о состоявшейся коронации. Очевидно, он не желал видеть меня в замке. Я сделала всё, что он хотел, и отныне могла быть предоставлена самой себе. Артур же только отправлял ко мне своих рыцарей с требованием явиться ко двору. Он тоже ничего не написал мне. Он лишь приказывал, сухо и бесстрастно.   
  
      — Я всё ещё имею право отказаться ехать с вами? — наконец спросила я.   
  
      — Разумеется, миледи, — печально отозвался Бедивер, предчувствуя мой отказ.   
  
      — Мерлин больше, чем кто-либо другой, заинтересован в том, чтобы Артур правил долго и мудро. Он никогда не предаст его, как не предал и Утера. Если король нуждается в советнике, он не найдёт лучше. Если король хочет жениться, — тут я посмотрела на Билла, — то пускай обратит свой взор на королевских дочерей из соседних государств. Я благодарю вас за внимание и доверие, оказанные мне.   
  
      — Вы остаётесь здесь? — спросил Бедивер. — В чужом доме, без защиты и покровительства мужчины? Ваш наставник теперь живёт в замке, вы не замужем. Молодой девушке опасно быть одной, тем более в нынешнее неспокойное время.   
  
      — Я также благодарю вас за заботу, — холодно ответила я. — Я не одна, сэр Бедивер. И уж точно не беззащитна.   
  
      Мужчины поднялись и поклонились. Бедивер вышел на улицу, но Билл вдруг задержался на пороге.   
  
      — А если бы вам не пришлось расставаться со своим озером, леди Вивиан, вы бы приняли приглашение короля? — его губы дрогнули в хитрой улыбке.   
  
      Я нахмурилась.   
  
      — Что вы имеете в виду, сэр Уильям?   
  
      — Ничего, — он покачал головой. — Артур влюблён в вас, вы знаете, что влюблён. А когда мужчина не находит выхода для своей страсти, он способен на подвиги, — немного помолчав, он добавил. — Или безумства. Что, в сущности, почти одно и то же.   
  
      Внутри у меня всё похолодело.   
  
      — Сэр Уильям?   
  
      — Мы не хотим, чтобы король совершал глупости из-за любви. Но вам это, должно быть, только льстит, — насмешливо добавил он и последовал за Бедивером.   
  
      Я не нашлась, что сказать ему в ответ, а потому лишь растерянно наблюдала за тем, как Билл и Бедивер покинули таверну, направляясь на север.   
  
      На сердце у меня сделалось неспокойно. Я знала, последние слова Билла что-то значили, что-то очень важное для меня, но только что именно?   
  
      Вернувшись на кухню, я прижалась спиной к двери и задумалась. Не сводя рассеянного взгляда с огня в очаге, я перебирала в памяти всё, что сказали мне рыцари, но по-прежнему не находила ответа на свой вопрос.   
  
      Какую глупость совершил или способен совершить Артур из-за своей страсти?   
  
      Желая занять себя делом, я стала убирать со стола. Вернувшаяся Сэйв принялась помогать мне. Вдруг одна из кружек выскользнула из её неловких пальцев и упала на пол. Я замерла, глядя на то, как эль просачивается в щели между досок.   
  
      В своих видениях я видела себя подле Артура. Я видела нас обоих, стоящих на коленях перед священнослужителем. Я повторяла за ним клятву.   
  
      Как я смогла жить в замке, вдали от озера, будучи отлучённой от своей стихии? Как я согласилась на это?   
  
       _«А если бы вам не пришлось расставаться со своим озером, вы бы приняли приглашение короля?»._    
  
      Я выронила тарелки из рук, и они с грохотом повалились на стол. Перепуганная Сэйв отскочила в сторону, в удивлении уставившись на меня.   
  
      — Что они делают? — спросила я. — Что король велит делать им?  
  
      — Кому? — не поняла девушка.   
  
      — Отрядам землекопов и каменщиков, что ранним утром уходят к баржам! — я шагнула к Сэйв и стиснула её плечи. — Чем они занимаются?   
  
      Я видела своё озеро обмелевшим. Это могло произойти лишь в случае многолетней засухи или если Темза, Северн и иные подводные воды перестанут питать его, что представлялось невозможным.   
  
      — Что они делают? — заорала я, окончательно выходя из себя.   
  
      Сэйв вжала голову в плечи.   
  
      — Мужчины говорят, замок и прилегающие к нему земли обезвожены с тех пор, как из-за тёмной магии короля Вортигерна река сменила русло, — ответила она. — Артур приказал строить новый канал. Он хорошо платит, люди работают день и ночь. В строительстве задействованы тысячи. Кто откажется от работы в такое время?   
  
      Я выпустила Сэйв и отступила, сжав руки в кулаки.   
  
      — До Северна копать не больше двух миль, тем более, несколько лет назад и Вортигерн объявлял о строительстве канала для нужд своей проклятой уродливой башни.   
  
      — Они копают не до Северна, Вивиан, — робко возразила Сэйв. — Они хотят наполнить котлован пресной водой из озера до следующей осени.   
  
      Я резко отшатнулась и ударилась поясницей о край стола. У меня внезапно ослабели ноги, я села прямо на стол, опустила плечи и повесила голову. Отчаяние и гнев всей тяжестью навалились на меня. Я закрыла глаза и погрузилась в тягостное безмолвие, которое нарушали лишь оклики обеспокоенной моим поведением Сэйв.   
  
      Из ступора меня вывело появление Дарии. Когда она распахнула дверь, на кухню вместе с ней ворвалась долгожданная прохлада. Но дверь тотчас захлопнулась, а Дария принялась отчитывать вас обеих за безделье.   
  
      — Вивиан сделалось дурно, — оправдываясь, сообщила ей Сэйв.   
  
      Видимо, было в моём лице нечто такое, что усмирило недовольство Дарии. Её изящные тёмные брови взлетели высоко на лоб в изумлении.   
  
      — Боже милостивый, что с тобой? — с тревогой спросила она. — Что с твоим лицом?   
  
      Её испуг передался и мне. Дария никогда не принадлежала к числу эмоциональных женщин.   
  
      Прижав ледяные ладони к своим щекам, я выскочила вон из кухни и помчалась в сторону озера.   
  
      Сердце моё билось толчками, руки жаждали нанести удар, сжаться на чьей-либо шее, глаза невольно блуждали вокруг. Стремительно, но неуклюже — я просто не могла сейчас иначе — я бежала к берегу. Обуреваемая яростью, вынужденная сдерживаться, я гасила свой гнев, ибо кровь всё больше и больше волновалась от коварно щекочущего желания наслать на Артура тяжёлое проклятье, причинить ему и его людям какое-то непоправимое зло.   
  
      — Мерзавец, — прошептала я, подавившись очередным вдохом. — Подлый мерзавец!   
  
      Я остановилась и ухватилась за ствол ближайшего дерева, едва не содрав кожу ладоней о жесткую кору. От внезапной остановки волосы упали на моё лицо, юбка облепила ноги. Я дрожала от волнения, кровь кипела, натянутые нервы были готовы заскрипеть. Приближалась долгожданная гроза, но мне не было до этого никакого дела.   
  
      Что-то произошло со мной. Злоба жарко бродила в крови, гадливость к самой себе и другим, жестокость и остервенение. Словно кто-то тайком накапал мне в глаза нечто горькое и ядовитое — таким теперь виделся мне мир, отвратительным и враждебным.   
  
      — Предатели, — неустанно повторяла я. — Предатели и подлецы.   
  
      Это происходило помимо моей воли. Какая-то дверь распахнулась от порыва ветра, какая-то пропасть разверзлась, и я с вожделением вглядывалась в то неведомое, что открылось во мне, и радость, буйная радость разгорелась ярким огнём, ибо в эти минуты я осознала, что мне причинили зло и что я хочу причинить зло в ответ.   
  
      Тогда я вновь устремилась вниз, к озеру. А гроза спешила мне навстречу, распахнув объятия, она надвигалась, росла и была готова вот-вот разразиться. Ветер стремительно подталкивал мягкие клубы облаков, за горами пыхтело и кряхтело, будто кто-то катил непосильную тяжесть. Упорная духота была сломлена этим диким потоком, всё набухало, ширилось, перемещалось в бешеном беге, наполнявшем небесную твердь, и деревья, глубокими корнями вросшие в землю, стонали под невидимым свистящим бичом урагана. И вдруг разорвались облака: молния, расколов небо пополам, ударила в землю. Следом за ней прогремели раскаты грома, будто вся башня облаков обрушилась в пропасть.   
  
      Отзываясь стихии, злое, тёмное чувство, поселившееся во мне, стало подниматься и разрастаться, пока не овладело мной полностью. Добравшись до берега, я, взволнованная и запыхавшаяся, резко остановилась и взглянула на своё отражение в тёмной воде. Было в моём лице, искажённом гневом, нечто страшное и противоестественное, что, должно быть, и напугало Дарию и Сэйв, что отвращало даже меня саму.   
  
      Затем настала какая-то удивительная, точно пустая минута, когда не было ничего: ни шума, ни шороха, ни свиста разыгравшейся грозы. Неизведанное ожесточенное вожделение овладело мной, и ничто уже не могло остановить меня от осуществления задуманного.   
  
      День преобразился, чёрные тучи заволокли небо. Из мрака вырвался мощный ледяной ветер и кулаком ударил по озёрной глади. Как страшная пасть, раскрылась бездна, из неё поднялись огромные волны и с воем обрушились на северный берег, смывая всё на своём пути.   
  
      И тогда я закричала со злорадством и торжеством.


	12. Chapter 12

**— 1 —**

  
  
      Старик осушил кружку с элем, откашлялся и вытер рот засаленным рукавом.  
  
      — Я стоял у окна, смотрел на озеро, пока вода не потекла с моих волос. Что там творилось, Дария, что там творилось! — он сокрушённо покачал головой. — Будто бы сам дьявол вылез наружу, вознамерившись утопить всех праведников.  
  
      Дария молча собирала тарелки со столов. Её рот превратился в прямую скорбную линию, подбородок окаменел. В последние дни она только и делала, что слушала причитания мужчин из озёрного края. Каждый вечер они поднимали бокалы, называя одно-два из девяти имён, а то и все, и неизменно сетовали на божью немилость.  
  
      В ту ночь удача отвернулась от всех несчастных, бродивших неподалёку от берега. В ту ночь буря не ведала милосердия.  
  
      Какой тогда стоял шум: ручьи падали с бесконечной высоты, как водопады, и ураган бросал их, словно мокрые верёвки из стороны в сторону. Небо вздрагивало молниями, с громом ниспадая на трепещущую землю, и свершалось в этом стонущем мраке яростное слияние выси и глубины, подобно слиянию мужчины и женщины. Гигантская брачная ночь.  
  
      — От лодок не осталось и следа, хотя, видит бог, мы с парнями привязывали их на совесть. Ни одной щепки к берегу не прибило. Озеро всё сожрало.  
  
      Деревья сладострастно вздыхали; всё ярче сверкали молнии, сплетаясь с далями; раскрылись горячие жилы небесного свода, они изливались и соединяли свои потоки с земными потоками дорог. Всё было разбросано, все переплелось — ночь и мир. Три недели накопившегося зноя, три недели ожидания разразились в этой борьбе, и, наконец, наступила ужасная развязка.  
  
      — Озверевшая вода размыла канал, — продолжал сетовать старик, уже изрядно пьяный. Его белёсые глаза слезились, отвисшая нижняя губа дрожала. — Постройки будто языком слизало. И людей вместе с ними. Славные были парни. Крепкие, работящие. А теперь мёртвые — мертвее не придумаешь.  
  
      Мы с Дарией переглянулись. Я не подавляла воспоминания о случившемся сознательно, они просто обходили меня стороной; вся эта безумная процессия взволнованных мужчин, их словно несла какая-то невидимая сила, сила, что заставляла других людей останавливаться, присоединяться к ним или же замирать на месте и подолгу смотреть им вслед. Они несли на руках мертвецов, раздувшихся, посиневших, вымазанных грязью, озёрной тиной и поблёкшей кровью, — утопленники, да только не по своей воле.  
  
      — Вилли, моему внучку, говорят, переломило спину пополам — хрясь! — словно сухую ветку, — скулил старик; он вконец утратил спокойствие. — Это какой же должен быть удар, Дария! Что за дьявольская сила, что за проклятье!  
  
      Я закончила протирать столы. Было уже очень поздно, таверна давно опустела, и только пьяный рыбак никак не желал уходить.  
  
      — Полно тебе, Хэм, — не выдержала Дария. — Их всех уже давно отправили на кострище. Обратно не вернёшь. Им больше нет дела до твоих причитаний. Иди домой и ложись спать.  
  
      — Все говорят, что такое в наших краях было впервые, — Хэм не слышал её, или не хотел слышать. — Но я помню… помню… я был тогда молод… когда один брат убил другого и взошёл на престол. Как гневалось озеро, как оно выло и шипело, словно дикий зверь. А теперь снова. Племянник убил своего дядьку. Неужто нельзя было оного в темницу бросить? Дурное это дело — проливать родную кровь. Гиблый драконий род. Проклятый.  
  
      На мгновение он обернулся и глянул на меня, мне показалось, что у него из глаз текли слезы, что-то и впрямь творилось такое в его глазах, он будто бы вонзался в меня взглядом. Я отвернулась от старика и прикрыла веки, не в силах больше смотреть на уродливое дряблое лицо. Казалось, что он вот-вот издаст горестный вой, какого здесь не слышали ни до, ни после, и превратит это место в маленькое пристанище горя. Дарья сердилась на бедолагу, но всё же сочувствовала. Поэтому позволила ему даже забрать бутылку с собой. Но вот моё сердце — о, стыд! — молчало.  
  
      В ту ночь я была воплощением мира, урагана, ночи и всего живого в бурном излиянии природы. Буйный дождь проникал в мои поры, очищающий вихрь шумно обвевал мне грудь. Ненастье вторило моей ярости.  
  
      Я сеяла ветер — другие пожинали бурю. Другие спасались или умирали.  
  
      Я не желала, чтобы облака воспоминаний застилали мой горизонт, но всё же не могла забыть, как чудесное новое дыхание, в котором аромат полей сочетался с огненным веянием разгневанного неба, проникало в меня освежающей прохладой. Какое это было блаженство — ощущать чистую стихию, владеть ею, быть её частью. Я позабыла всё кругом, вдыхала свежесть и бодрость, поглощала эту прохладу, как земля, ощущала блаженство встряхнувшихся деревьев, с шумом шелестевших от мокрых ударов дождя. Но там, за этим шумом, творилось нечто страшное, нечто жуткое и непоправимое. Теперь я ощущала это смутно: пока старик говорил, я ещё чувствовала что-то, но не понимала этого. Дождь смыл мои мысли. Они стали сновидением.  
  
      Тогда всё постепенно стало успокаиваться, молнии поблёскивали лишь на горизонте, гром стихал и дождь стучал под улёгшимся ветром, — тогда и мной овладели успокоение и усталость. Музыка звучала в моём вибрирующем теле, и на меня снизошло мягкое спокойствие. Сладостно звенящая ночь, будто колыбель, убаюкала меня, и я уплыла в её сонную лощину. А наутро пришла скорбь.  
  
      Жалкий, пьяный, полубезумный старик думал, что боги наказали жителей озёрного края за то, что один король снова убил другого, за то, что они были роднёй по крови, а люди стерпели, закрыли на всё глаза и вернулись к своим делам. Но богам было плевать на людей и их королей. Богов заботили лишь они сами.  
  
      Я чувствовала себя древней немощной старухой, страдающей беспамятством. Мне было тяжело думать и вспоминать, звуки иногда превращались в неразборчивое гудение (вибрации тучной потревоженной земли), и это гудение убаюкивало, убаюкивало…  
  
      В город пришли осенние холода. Я носила платье из самой толстой шерсти, прятала волосы под шёлковым платком и делала свою работу: зашивала, бинтовала, снабжала отварами, сиропами и касторкой. Дария вновь открыла таверну, дел хватало, а потому к ночи я ложилась в постель совершенно обессиленная.  
  
      Озёрная вода остыла, сделалась ледяной, все течения стихли. Остыла и я. В моей жизни не было места беспорядочному движению, чувствам и переживаниям, мне было не до этого, — поскольку все мои силы были направлены на то, чтобы сохранить свой рутинный распорядок дня.  
  
      Дни сменяли друг друга, приходили и будили меня снова и снова. И каждый из них начинался с чудовищной и невероятной мысли: я убила людей. Я думала о горе, злости, об ужасе и вине, но это были пустые раздумья. Ничто из этого не приходило ко мне. Но если бы пришло, я знала, моё сердце не сумело бы их вместить.  
  
      Смерти — это увесистые камни на душе, и за всю свою жизнь я собрала их немало. Я никогда не была безвинной и ничто не мешало мне выносить приговоры. Если смерть — это камень, то предательство — разъедающая гниль. В самой сердцевине моей любви отныне скрывалось тайное и гибельное бремя.  
  
      Больше никто не навещал меня, я не получала никаких посланий и приказов. Мерлин по-прежнему молчал. Моё ужасное злодеяние, конечно же, принесло ему горе и разочарование, он был опустошён, может быть, даже винил себя, я хотела, чтобы он винил себя, чтобы они все винили себя, потому что они были виновны не меньше моего и потому что они могли горевать, а я нет. Я как буря — издала свой яростный вопль и затихла на недели, месяцы, может быть, на века, и кто знает теперь, когда я задышу вновь.  
  
      Я взяла себе жизни других, но они не оживили меня.  
  
      Чем больше дней отделяло меня от случившегося, тем чаще в голову проникали подлые и малодушные мысли. Артур, в сущности, не сделал ничего дурного, он просто объединил в одно целое государственные интересы и свои личные. Святой благоверный король — заботливый отец для своего народа. Действительно, какая разница, куда было копать: на юг или на запад. В конце концов, не пруд истощит моё озеро, не он иссушит плодородные земли Камелота. Бесстыдство поступка Артура мало-помалу перестало ранить меня, я почти забыла об этом, и только горькое семя обиды, посеянное где-то под сердцем, время от времени давало знать о себе тупым болезненным уколом. Ужасные подозрения бродили в моей голове: обо мне и об Артуре, о вашем будущем, что я видела, и о том, что видел Мерлин.  
  
      Охлаждение чувств, измена, побег, смерть. Отчего же? Отчего так? Была ведь и любовь, и страсть, была и будет, я чувствовала это во всей полноте, в настоящем и будущем, всегда. Казалось, всё должно обернуться непредсказуемым образом, но на самом деле оно просто пойдёт своим чередом. Бывает так, что тебе становится тяжело нести свою любовь. Может, дело в самой любви, она пребывает в вечном движении, то уменьшится, то вдруг так возрастёт, что едва удаётся удержать её в руках. А, может, дело в этих самых руках, они слабые и неловкие или вообще для такой тяжести неприспособленные. Может, и ты сам не приспособлен для любви, но зачем-то взял её себе. Существует множество причин, почему однажды ты остановишься и опустишь руки. В моём случае всё началось с утраченного доверия. Артур проделал в моём доверии маленькую дыру, из которой теперь со свистом тянуло ветром.  
  
      Эта история с каналом — однажды я даже сумею думать о ней как о непримечательной, но всё же думать — лишний раз убедила меня в том, что честность и порядочность мужчины всегда служат женщине перилами, за которые она цепляется перед тем, как упасть. Они обещают, они всегда обещают, скажут, что захочешь, но в угоду своей страсти позабудут каждое данное прежде слово. Однако куда больше меня ранило молчание Мерлина и его отсутствие. Он предпочёл остаться в своём униженном положении при новом короле, он знал о замысле Артура — разумеется, он всё знал, — но позволил этому случиться, не предупредил меня, и это привело к тому, к чему привело. Я понимала каждого из них, и Мерлина, и Артура, оправдывала их, хотя и не должна была, но в голове у меня сгущалась какая-то непонятная тьма, я не могла думать, не могла поддерживать внутреннюю беседу. Мерлин никогда не лгал, но ведь ему и не нужно было. Достаточно было знать и молчать. Я провела с Мерлином вечность, он раскрывал мне все свои самые потаённые мысли, подозрения и истории своего сердца, зная, что однажды это убьёт его, и всё же он доверял мне. Потому что магия уходила из мира людей. Потому что Знание было единственным, от чего его разум никогда не уставал, к чему он никогда не охладевал, что никогда не причиняло ему мучений, к чему он не мог питать страха или недоверия и перед чем не испытывал и тени сожаления. Знание не могло предать его. Но оно не имело никакого смысла, если бы он решил хранить его вечно при себе. Мерлин мечтал построить особенное, подлинное демократическое государство, последний оплот магического мира, и ему нужен был особенный король, король былого и грядущего, причастный к бессмертию, как и он сам. Это не пришло ко мне как большое откровение — Мерлин использовал привязанность Артура ко мне, наше давнее знакомство и общее детство, он использовал мою растерянность и моё влечение, чтобы убедить Артура следовать предопределению. Мерлин посадил на трон своего особенного короля. А теперь ему было необходимо укрепить влияние при дворе, и моё появление в замке вряд ли бы этому способствовало. Ему был нужен благородный король, решительный, открытый миру, стремящийся к славе и к тому, чтобы его могила не осталась безымянной, но не мужчина, посвящающий все свои подвиги женщине. Не мужчина, который захочет жениться и завести семью; такой король может стать славным, но просто славный и добрый король — это не тот, кто был нужен Мерлину. В конце концов, масштаб личности Мерлина требовал воплощения столь же масштабных идей.  
  
      В голове у меня продолжало пылать Знание, которое стучало там, как настоящая боль, как крыса, забравшаяся мне в мозг, — горящая крыса.  
  
      Артур умрёт в одиночестве — должен умереть, такова была его судьба, — король, принявший гибель за невероятные идеи мудреца, в которые уверовал сам, король-мученик; история всегда трепетно хранила память о мучениках и авантюристах, Артур будет и тем, и другим. Он станет любимой легендой бриттов, вечным напоминанием о возможности существования мира, где всегда царит равенство и дипломатия, блистательной утопией и ориентиром для всех просвещённых людей.  
  
       _«Он причастен к бессмертию и тесно слит с совокупным временем; он следует за ним и будет следовать на всём его протяжении»._  
  
      План Мерлина ужасал и одновременно вызывал восхищение. Было в этом нечто обнадёживающее — знать о том, что некая сила ведёт тебя за руку навстречу твоему предназначению. Какое тёпленькое, приятное и спокойное чувство. Я вспомнила злость Артура в нашу последнюю встречу, его бессильную ярость от предчувствия того, что он угодил в ловушку. Мы оба оказались опутаны ложью, или лучше сказать правдой, выданной нам дозировано и в нужное время. Я получила пересказ видений (теперь я подозревала, что это была часть видений, угодная Мерлину), Артур обрёл своё пророчество. Мерлин убедил меня отказаться от смертной жизни, чтобы в нужный час король смог получить священный меч от Владычицы Озера и принять свой долг. Мерлин заставил уверовать Артура и его окружение в том, что тот был истинным королём, хотя ещё три десятка лет назад тоже самое он говорил и об Утере Пендрагоне. И вот здесь-то и таился тусклый проблеск надежды, маленький изъян, который хранит в себе всякий, даже самый продуманный план на свете — тщеславие Мордреда и зависть Вортигерна встали на пути у предопределения Утера. Судьба кажется тяжеловесной и неотвратимой, но время от времени и она отступает перед твёрдой и самостоятельной волей. Мне не было суждено лишиться памяти и стать человеком, провести долгие годы вдали от своей стихии, встретить Артура, — всё это было последствиями чужих намерений. А затем случайность последовала за другой случайностью, которая в свою очередь родилась из ещё одной такой же случайности. Миллионы непредсказуемых событий! Вот она, вечная мука Мерлина, читающего будущее как книгу. Он никогда не был готов к тому, чтобы споткнуться о чужую упрямую волю.  
  
      На свете существовало множество волшебных мечей помимо Экскалибура, и один из них — меч жизни. Один конец этого меча — условности, традиции, порядок, где всё идёт своим чередом. Но был и другой конец, и если нам, мне и Артуру, хватит безрассудства перейти черту и выбрать жизнь, не поддающуюся условностям, то всё смешается. Всё пойдёт непредсказуемо.  
  
      Всё уже шло непредсказуемо.  
  
       _«Только не переставай преследовать меня»,_  — подумала я, в который раз ощутив тяжёлый тоскующий взгляд короля, направленный на озеро. Каково же ему было нести свою любовь, что ввергала его и его людей в такую гибельную опасность? Каково было получать отказ за отказом?  
  
      Я высекала искры, мне было нужно настоящее пламя, а не созерцание его.  
  
       _«Не переставай преследовать меня, Артур»._  
  
      Что-то сияло во мне глубоко-глубоко внутри, хотя тьма никуда не делась.  
  
  


**— 2 —**

  
  
  
      Вода сделалась невыносимо холодной, густой и вязкой. Я знала, что там, в глубине, ближе ко дну, по-прежнему бродили тёплые, подвижные течения, вода там была ласковее и мягче. Но опускаться туда было никак нельзя, песнь озера могла убаюкать меня, и я бы уснула вместе с ним крепким зимним сном, спрятанная под толстой коркой льда.  
  
      Я выбралась на берег, двигаясь так медленно и тяжело, словно всё ещё плыла под водой. Взгляд мой метнулся было к оставленным на камнях башмакам и шерстяному плащу, как вдруг напоролся на какую-то неожиданную преграду.  
  
      Никто из рыцарей нового короля не кланялся мне так низко, как Рубио. Его отросшие, намокшие от дождя светлые волосы отливали цветом старинной бронзы. Через руку у него был переброшен рыцарский плащ из тёмно-синего бархата. Его конь, вороной мерин, то и дело тянул морду к пучкам пожелтевшей травы.  
  
      Я испытала облегчение, плечи мои опустились. С тех пор, как разыгравшаяся буря убила землекопов и лодочников, оказавшихся на северных берегах озера, я стала ощущать нависшую надо мной невидимую, но вполне определённую угрозу разоблачения. Люди сделались мнительными, обозлёнными и невероятно богобоязненными. Тут ещё свою роль сыграло крайне неурожайное лето; из-за тёмной магии Вортигерна большинство посевов сгнили прямо в земле. Горожане готовились к голоду, и наткнись кто-нибудь из них на девицу, что исчезала в озере, а позже как ни в чём не бывало накрывала им на стол в таверне, нетрудно было догадаться, кого бы они тогда обвинили во всех своих бедах.  
  
      Когда Рубио выпрямился и наши взгляды столкнулись, он чуть просветлел лицом. Он был очень бледен, и отчего-то уже совсем не походил на мальчика, каким я его помнила. Теперь он выглядел мужчиной.  
  
      Он вдруг шагнул вперёд, расправил свой плащ, и я заметила на бархате изображение двух рыб, вышитое серебряными нитями. Когда плащ опустился на мои плечи, я сказала:  
  
      — Ты не носишь королевские цвета.  
  
      Рубио взглянул на меня чуть растерянно, я не знала, что его смутило: моя нагота или прозвучавший вопрос. Вероятно, и то и другое. У него были странные глаза, сине-зелёные, мутные, томные.  
  
      — Я из речного города, — ответил он и отступил на шаг. Затем он сделал ещё один. — Король дал мне разрешение выбрать свои цвета.  
  
      Всё это было заведомо известно мне. Я вспомнила о маленькой костяной рыбке, оставленной кем-то из людей Артура в качестве подношения. В речных и озёрных краях вера в старых богов была всё ещё сильна. Жители прибрежных районов верили в Мелюзину, Мананнана и Нимуэ. Для них легенды не были пустым звуком. Поэтому Рубио и Персиваль смотрели на меня так, как не смотрели остальные, — с почтением и благоговением. Они знали и не нуждались в доказательствах. В конце концов, магия существовала лишь до тех пор, пока в неё верили, и именно поэтому Мерлин был так обеспокоен — безверие всё больше овладевало человеческими душами. Наступала эпоха новой религии, выдуманной лишь для того, чтобы гнать людей на войну.  
  
      Рубио вдруг опустился на одно колено передо мной и склонил голову.  
  
      — Я должен благодарить вас, миледи. Вы спасли меня. Не знаю, как вы это сделали, но это были вы, я знаю. Я видел вас в своих снах.  
  
      Стоило ему произнести эти слова, как в животе у меня всё перевернулось, и все мышцы заныли в своих решетках из костей. Я поплотнее запахнула плащ.  
  
      У Мерлина был свой верный человек в окружении короля, нашёптывавший ему волю мудреца. Бедивер. У меня был свой. Тот, кто всегда взывал к осторожности и благоразумию. Тот, кто должен был уберечь Артура от него самого, раз меня не было рядом.  
  
      Рубио, конечно, не случайно свалился в озеро прямо накануне битвы за замок. Ему предстояло получить страшные ранения, с такими обычно не выживают. Мы оба знали, что те свежие уродливые шрамы на его груди и животе, спрятанные под рубахой и дублетом, были причудливой росписью Смерти, которую вдруг подвела меткость. Я спасла его и однажды он спасёт меня, сдёрнет со столба, под которым будут разгораться языки смертоносного пламени, и увезёт из прогнившего королевства и от слепого короля.  
  
      — Ты взял себе новое имя?  
  
      Рубио поднял голову. Разумеется, он был озадачен моей осведомлённостью, хотя и старался это скрыть.  
  
      — Это имя мать дала мне при рождении. Мне пришлось взять другое и бежать из родного города, когда легионеры стали преследовать всех сторонников сопротивления.  
  
      — Тебе приятно слышать своё настоящее имя? — зачем-то спросила я. Я думала о своих именах, их было великое множество, но я всегда ощущала себя скорее безымянной, слишком необъятной для того, чтобы уместиться в одно слово.  
  
      — Я не знаю. Родители дают имена своим детям для себя и окружающих, но не для самих детей. Мы привыкаем к тому, как нас зовут другие, но как мы сами обращаемся к себе?  
В моей голове тёмной растревоженной водой вдруг зашумело другое имя. Тамезис. Сначала глухой всплеск, а затем шипение вздыбившихся пенных волн.  
  
      Внезапно на меня навалилась усталость, такая усталость, будто все бесконечные годы, прожитые на земле, вместе с чужим бархатным плащом легли на мои плечи. Я приняла решение, которое вновь доказывало — мало кто из людей всё время держался своего характера, все мы были вынуждены постоянно отступать от самих себя.  
  
      Я едва не сказала ему:  _я сдаюсь, отнеси меня к своему королю_. Но сказала зачем-то совсем другое:  
  
      — Поднимитесь с колен, сэр Ланселот.  
  
      И он поднялся, не сводя с меня завороженного взгляда. Его гладкие светлые волосы падали на высокий лоб. Он казался молодым и ещё долго будет казаться таковым, но какая-то тень будто уже легла на его лицо. Я поцеловала его меж сведённых бровей. Он будет моей опорой в королевстве Артура, я буду его покровительницей. История запомнит его как Ланселота Озёрного, знаменитейшего из рыцарей Круглого стола, верного друга, пылкого влюблённого и пригретую на груди змею. Впрочем, его имя не поддастся очернению, куда большую вину вверят даме его сердца. Издавна стараниями мужчин грязь всегда легче липла к женщинам.  
  
      Ланселот попросил разрешения вручить мне то, что он привёз с собой. Из седельной сумки он достал нечто круглое, обёрнутое дешёвой тканью. Не слишком-то оно походило на подарок короля, однако при близком рассмотрении я узнала свою неаккуратную вышивку на платке. Сердце у меня в груди так и взмыло. Этот платок с завёрнутыми в него травами я оставила когда-то здесь, на камнях у самого берега, когда сбегала от Артура. Мной тут же овладели воспоминания о том дне: порыв страсти, взывавшая к памяти стихия и Мерлин, глядевший на меня глазами смертного.  _«О, барышня. У меня горячая кровь»_. Так оно и было. Всё равно что приникнуть щекой к нагретой солнцем коре дерева. И мы были здесь, такие счастливые, какими только могут быть люди, предчувствующие большую любовь.  
  
      Развернув платок, я рассмеялась. Это был горький и злорадный смех, будто дождём в лицо хлестнуло. Изящные серебряные узоры, речной жемчуг, озёрные камни — без лишней роскоши. Роскошь мне не шла.  
  
      — Я убила его подданных, — сказала я, вдруг ощутив горечь во рту. — Невинных людей, выполнявших его поручение, или просто оказавшихся не в том месте и не в то время. И, знаешь, что? — я взглянула на Ланселота, ожидая увидеть в его глазах испуг или презрение, но видела только печаль и любовь. — Я не сожалею. Хочу, но не чувствую этого.  
  
      Я застыла от странного чувства. Казалось, будто все мои кости превратились в ледяную воду. Я посмотрела на серебряный венец, мутно поблёскивавший в скудном свете пасмурного солнца.  
  
      — Сначала он отбирает у меня королевство, а затем дарит корону.  
  
       _«Насильно любви не добиться,_  — говорил Мерлин. —  _Она должна росой с небес пролиться»._  
  
      В сущности, я ответила ударом на удар, только моя жестокость не имела под собой ничего человеческого, эгоистичного — злоба ради злобы. И после многонедельного молчания Артур ответил на это предложением мира. Не из слабости и смирения — из мудрости: нельзя, будучи злым, искоренять причинённое зло. Он словно заявлял с присущей ему открытостью и простотой следующее:  _я люблю тебя, я принимаю твою природу и твои грехи, прими же и ты мои._  
  
      — Вы поедете со мной? — спросил Ланселот.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Сначала я думала, что Артур сглупил, не отправив его ко мне прежде остальных. Но теперь я понимала: Ланселот прибыл в нужное, правильное время. И всё же я не могла появиться в Камелоте в его сопровождении. Только не в его.  
  
      Я вернула ему венец и слегка наклонила голову, чтобы он мог возложить его на меня.  
  
      — Не мне должна быть оказана такая честь, — с сомнением заметил он.  
  
      — Во всей Британии не отыщется человека достойнее тебя.  
  
      Теперь я носила плащ озёрного рыцаря и драконью корону.  
  
      Металлическое кольцо, охватившее мою голову, скользнув по мокрым волосам, медленно опустилось на виски. И вдруг показалось, будто что-то мягко надавило мне на затылок, словно какая-то сила вынуждала меня опустить голову книзу как при поклоне.  
  
      Я почувствовала стыд за свои злодеяния, за все-все ужасные дела, что совершала, и непоправимый вред, который я нанесла многим людям не по какой-то причине, а только потому что могла это сделать. Мерлин учил меня всячески подавлять в себе пустое страдание, потому что страдание было моей слабостью.  _Моей самой человеческой чертой_ , подумала я. Я страдала, потому что моя вечная жизнь походила на подглядывание в дверную щель. Другие жизни плыли мимо меня, словно сонные рыбы. И все они куда-то да приплывали, а я нет. Моя история не имела ни начала, ни завершения. Сколько бы чужих жизней мы с Мерлином не прожили, сколько бы историй ни собрали в своих тайниках, всё равно ни одному из нас никогда не стоять выше обычного человека. Только то, что неотвратимо стремилось к своему завершению, было обременено смыслом. От вечного существования истончалась душа.  
  
      Много-много дней спустя я стояла на берегу. Вода смолкла до весны, вокруг было безупречно тихо. Никаких звуков не доносилось до меня, я была слишком далеко. Небо казалось огромным и эмалево-синим от лунного света. Несложно было представить, что одно-единственное существо занимало тут самое незначительное место.  
  
      Озеро смотрело на меня с укором.  
  
       _Сегодня,_  думала я. К ночи выпадет первый снег. Тёмная земля напудрит лицо, воздух будет звенеть от мороза.  
  
      Когда я вернулась в пристройку у таверны, где мы жили, свет был уже потушен, со второго этажа не доносилось ни звука. Я не стала раздеваться, только сбросила с себя тяжёлые грузные ботинки и залезла под одеяло. Дверь осталась открытой, я не заперла её на засов, а подперла ящиком с котелками. Понадобится всего один удар средней силы для того, чтобы оказаться внутри.  
  
      Засыпая, разомлев от тепла, я вспомнила про любимую сказку старухи Алерты о девушке, которая забыла запереть дверь на ночь. Иногда какая-нибудь сиротка из приюта обязательно интересовалась дальнейшей судьбой бедняжки. Всё-таки интересно было узнать, что сделал с ней разбойник, похитивший её. Одна догадка была страшнее другой: продал в рабство, взял силой, искалечил, убил или…  
  
      Спустя час, может, больше, мой сонный растерянный взгляд блуждал по потолку: где, где это я?.. Что случилось со мной? Перед глазами вместо привычного закоптелого потолка была густая, давящая на глаза темнота. И отчего же было так холодно? Я ощупала пальцами старое, заштопанное одеяло из собачьей шерсти, а затем вдруг наткнулась на длинноворсовый, прохладный на ощупь мех, который пах морозом. Всё внутри пахло ночью и холодом. А затем появились звуки: смутный гул, фырканье лошадей снаружи, бряцанье упряжи, какой-то тихий свист… Я резко села на постели и руки мои взметнулись к лицу. Что-то совсем близко от меня пришло в движение, я внезапно оказалась в меховом коконе. Коротко вскрикнув, я попыталась вывернуться, но ничего у меня из этого не вышло. Кто-то крепко перехватил меня поперёк живота, зажал рот ладонью и сдёрнул с постели. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как гневно мычать в чужую руку и орудовать локтями. Над самым ухом раздался тихий смешок:  
  
      — Вот ведь упрямая ведьма.  
  
      И тогда я вытянула ноги вниз, пытаясь достать до пола. Но тщетно — я словно зависла в воздухе, не в силах пошевелиться. Дремота окончательно слетела с меня, разум прояснился. Я дёрнулась в последний раз, а затем замерла и обмякла. Потом, когда мы уже оказались на улице — мороз так и прихватывал, — сухая, мозолистая ладонь исчезла с моего лица, я почувствовала под ногами землю и тотчас же обернулась.  
  
      — Артур.  
  
      Из моего рта вырывались облачка пара. Я до сих пор ощущала давление его руки у себя под грудью. Теперь обе его ладони, большие и горячие, лежали на моих плечах. Сдержанное сияние луны осветило его черты, и мне вдруг показалось, что мы не виделись слишком долго, бесконечные годы, а ведь у нас оставалось так мало времени.  
  
      — Я похищаю тебя, — просто ответил он, будто это была одна из самых обыденных вещей в списке дел короля. — Прямо из постели.  
  
      Только теперь я заметила крытую повозку и тёмную недвижимую фигуру возничего. Было просто удивительно, как они сумели не наделать шума. Ни в одном окне на всей улице не зажегся свет.  
  
      А затем я вновь взмыла в воздух, луна скрылась за тканевым пологом повозки, в нос ударил запах сырого дерева. Артур забрался следом, и всё тут же пришло в движение. Я выглянула, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на таверну — больше мне никогда не придётся бывать здесь, — но ничего не увидела, потому что перед глазами у меня плыли чёрные круги.  
  
      Я сбросила с себя мех, мне сделалось жарко, а потом мы оба, я и Артур, внезапно потянулись друг к другу в темноте. Он привлёк меня к себе — самым нежным, яростным и сосредоточенным объятием, — целуя, целуя, куда придётся, куда попадал, оттого что маленькая повозка ходила ходуном, и я смеялась, потому что меня ужасно забавляла вся эта глупая возня. А потом я приникла щекой к его плечу и с вялым удивлением поняла, что вот-вот сумею заснуть снова, словно и не было ничего странного и волнительного в этом ночном происшествии.  
  
      Одинокая мысль лениво пошевелилась в моей разом опустевшей голове. Она была о девушке, которую похитил разбойник, о её загадочной судьбе. Может быть, она не забыла запереть дверь. Может быть, она оставила её открытой намеренно.  
  
      Артур отвернулся от лунного света. Я подняла голову, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на него, прежде чем уснуть. Все косточки и черты его лица были намечены одним росчерком. Губы его не улыбались, он смотрел на меня прямо и серьёзно. И я знала, чувствовала, что он не просто любил меня такой, какой знал или какой видел, а всю целиком, и, может статься, что ту часть меня, которая была ему чужда, он любил больше всех других.  
  
      Странные это были раздумья, у меня от них голова шла кругом. Но была среди всего этого одна идея, самая странная и самая вдохновляющая, самая прекрасная на свете — я вдруг подумала о том, что, в сущности, свой первый подвиг Артур совершил не тогда, когда сумел достать меч из камня, а в тот день, когда ребёнком выдернул меня из уличной толпы, выкрав тем самым наши судьбы из рук предопределения. И отныне я чувствовала, что он был вверен моей заботе, что я могла предпринять что-то, чтобы спасти его.  
  
      Отныне всё для меня шло непредсказуемо.


	13. Chapter 13

      Шёл снег. В блеске первых утренних лучей мы с Мерлином гуляли вдоль заново отстроенной восточной стены замка. Ланселот сопровождал нас, держась чуть поодаль.  
  
      — Я помню, как мы с тобой беседовали на этом самом месте несколько десятилетий назад, в день коронации Утера Пендрагона, — на губах Мерлина блуждала лёгкая улыбка. Теперь ни у кого бы язык не повернулся назвать его стариком. Густые русые волосы, спускавшиеся на лоб до самых бровей, светлое, гладкое лицо, ясные глаза, прямая спина, — он выглядел столь же молодо, как и я. — Ты не пожелала присутствовать на церемонии. Ты не благоволила новому королю.  
  
      Мы остановились. Я смахнула ладонью снег с каменных зубцов на стене.  
  
      — Утер принимал расположение магов как должное. Он думал, мы станем ему служить. Вортигерн был умнее и наблюдательнее.  
  
      — Твой взгляд всегда направлен в сторону тени, — заметил Мерлин. — Ты поэтому выбрала его в качестве объекта своего покровительства? Или потому, что я выбрал Утера в качестве своего?  
  
      — Вортигерн был магом, — ответила я. — Кто, как не он, мог обеспечить прочный мир в Камелоте? Утер прокладывал дорогу по одному камню и дальше последнего ничего не видел. Вортигерн же умел творить порядок из хаоса. Мне жаль, что мы его потеряли.  
  
      Мерлин покачал головой.  
  
      — Тебе следовало держать свои симпатии при себе. Ты вскружила голову юному принцу своими речами о бесконечных возможностях магии, а затем вверила Экскалибур Утеру.  
  
      — Я сделала ровно то, что ты велел, — вспыхнула я. — И Вортигерн обрушил весь свой гнев на меня. Это меня он лишил памяти.  
  
      — Ты уязвила его самолюбие. Не нужно было давать ему ложных надежд. В последнее время я часто думаю о том, как бы поступил Артур, узнай он о твоей причастности к смерти его родителей.  
  
      Я взглянула на него с настороженностью и некоторой обидой.  
  
      — Но он никогда не узнает. Это была всего лишь череда случайностей, а не злой умысел.  
  
      — Я знаю, я знаю, — печально отозвался Мерлин. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты преследуешь драконий род, словно тяжёлый и неодолимый рок. Но в случае Артура… — он сокрушённо вздохнул. — Я не понимаю тебя. Променять своё величие на смертного! Он вторгся в твои владения, он лишил тебя невинности, запер в каменных стенах. Он станет приказывать тебе, а ты не посмеешь перечить его воле, ибо отныне ты — его собственность.  
  
      — Если кто-то завидует тому, что хотел бы иметь сам, то он старается всячески это обесценить, — с лёгкой улыбкой заметила я.  
  
      Мерлин повернулся и взглянул на меня с удивлением. Его глаза теперь имели тот цвет, каким обычно окрашивается кромка на горизонте перед самым рассветом. Но они были пусты, они ничего не излучали, скорее, наоборот, вбирали меня в себя.  
  
      — Любовь, созидающая и управляющая миром, как бы это удивительно ни звучало, по своей сути является абсолютно бесстрастной. Безусловной. Такая любовь — это любовь без права обладания, восхищение без поклонения. Безусловная любовь не создаёт отношений зависимости между тем, кто любит, и предметом его любви.  
  
      — Ты встречал такую любовь?  
  
      — Я чувствую это. Я люблю тебя именно так.  
  
      На тёмных ресницах Мерлина, словно слёзы, сверкали растаявшие снежинки, он быстрым движением руки смахнул их.  
  
      — Отчего тебе никогда не бывает достаточно этого? Ни Марк Антоний, ни Цезарь, ни Луций Арторий Каст, ни Риотамус, ни Аврелиан, ни Артуир мак Айдан, — никто из них, кроме твоего тела, ничего не видел. Для меня же ты всегда была бестелесна, как стихия.  
  
      Я взглянула на браслет, что накануне подарил мне Артур, — ряд крупных неровных жемчужин, помещённых между переплетёнными золотыми цепочками. Он сказал с нахальной улыбкой: «Добродетельная женщина — это жемчужина великой цены, она стоит дороже рубинов». Я ответила, что это самое глупое изречение, какое я когда-либо слышала. А ведь оно даже не принадлежало Святому Павлу.  
  
      Я никогда не была добродетельной женщиной.  
  
 _Я пришла в его покои спустя несколько недель с момента своего появления в замке. Артур объявил меня своей невестой и окружил придворными девушками. Ланселот следовал за мной по пятам. Но когда я пожелала оказаться в спальне короля, мой верный рыцарь молча и потупив взгляд отошёл в сторону. Билл и Персиваль впустили меня внутрь. Все они очевидно получили распоряжение не препятствовать падению моего целомудрия в глазах придворных. Взгляд, которым Артур окинул меня, выдавал его чисто мужское самодовольство. Целую минуту я просто смотрела на него, а затем, скинув халат на пол и подняв подол сорочки, забралась в постель и устроилась на нём. Он попытался сесть, но я толкнула его обратно. Наступило долгое молчание. Потом я просунула ладонь между нашими телами и приспустила брэ с его бёдер. Одна рука Артура коснулась стены, и я услышала, как тяжёлые перстни на его пальцах слабо чиркнули по камню. Другая рука потянулась к моей груди, но я отстранила её от себя и начала медленно двигаться вверх-вниз, снова превратившись в слепую волну, призываемую близящимся штормом. Артур вздрогнул и застонал, я почувствовала, как он дёрнулся подо мной, а затем поразил меня болезненным толчком. Я не испытала ничего похожего на наслаждение, а его дыхание сделалось горячим и частым, всё тело напряглось, он вскидывал бёдрами, чтобы усилить восприятие.  
  
      И тогда я опустила руку на его шею.  
  
      Я извивалась, скользила, как змея, как Фетида в объятиях Пелея, становясь то огнём, то водой. Моя ладонь лежала на его горле спокойно, пальцы даже не были согнуты, но лицо Артура вдруг побагровело, глаза налились кровью, вены вздулись на могучей шее. Он стал задыхаться. Всё его тело пришло в движение. До боли стиснув мою руку, он отнял её от себя, но ничего не изменилось, он по-прежнему не мог вдохнуть. Его взгляд подёрнулся пеленой, лицо исказилось страданием.  
  
      Король был в постели с женщиной и одновременно шёл ко дну озера. Он тонул, как прежде тонули его люди, застигнутые врасплох жестокостью бури.  
  
      Внезапно Артур прижал мою ладонь к своей клокочущей груди, прямо напротив его бухавшего, как молот, сердца. Я поражённо взглянула на него. Артур смотрел на меня, но глаза его будто бы были слепы. Мышцы его расслабились, тело окаменело. Я медленно наклонилась к нему, приникла к груди, слыша, как его дыхание стало постепенно выравниваться. Он словно только что очнулся от ночного кошмара и всё никак не мог отдышаться.  
  
      — Ты вторгся в моё озеро, я забрала твоих людей. Это то, что отличает короля от мелкого ростовщика из Лондиниума: за свои необдуманные решения король всегда платит жизнями подданных.  
  
      Я почувствовала движение под собой. Артур высвободил свою руку, пальцами другой он впился в мою спину. И он всё ещё был во мне.  
  
      Выпрямившись, я взглянула на него сверху-вниз. Он побелел, как мел. Его глаза отражали ожесточение, страх и похоть. Возможно, он впервые за всё время приблизился к пониманию того, кем я являлась на самом деле.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Артур, — спокойно сказала я. — Но будь осторожен со мной. Милосердие не моя добродетель.  
  
      Его шея затрепетала. Он вонзил пальцы в мои бёдра, словно гвозди, согнул свои ноги в коленях и резко подался вверх. Я поперхнулась, он заскрипел зубами от ярости. Мне хотелось зажмуриться, но я усилием воли заставила себя держать глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть Артура каждый миг. Он поражал меня снова и снова, и я, принимая все эти удары, существовала теперь как точка приложения силы.  
  
      Ни один герой не удержит в руках богиню, если только она сама того не возжелает.  
  
      Он мог бы наказать меня, мог выпороть или велеть, чтобы меня на его глазах выпороли другие. Он мог бы выслать нас с Мерлином за пределы столицы и жениться на своей благочестивой Гвиневре, объединить два королевства и разбить воинствующих саксов. «Он мог бы, — думала я, глядя в его глаза, сверкавшие гневом и болью. — Но он полагает, что я и без того наказана самим своим существованием».  
  
      И это была истинная правда.  
  
      Резко сев на постели, Артур перевернул меня на спину. Я раздвинула ноги, приподняла их и охватила его бёдра. Он вдруг склонился надо мной, словно намереваясь поцеловать, и, видят боги, он хотел это сделать, ведь теперь, когда я была под ним, любить меня было легче; он вспомнил о своей нежности, но тут же замер — нежность здесь была неуместна. Я не заслужила её сегодня.  
  
      Он схватил меня за волосы и откинул мою голову, чтобы я посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
      — И ты будь осторожна, Вивиан, — хрипло произнёс он. — Терпение не моя добродетель.  
  
      Я не нуждалась в его терпении или милосердии. Я сама пришла в его постель.  
  
      Я обняла его голову руками, отстраняя от себя, пытаясь рассмотреть его, чтобы запомнить, каким был мой мужчина, когда я ещё любила его.  
  
      Капли пота стекали по лицу Артура и падали на подушку и мне на грудь. Наши тела вновь столкнулись со звуком удара; бедра мои болели от его пальцев и непрерывных толчков. Его напор оставался безжалостным. Он раскинул мои руки, ухватив за запястья. Теперь я была прикована к постели, подобно Прометею на его одинокой скале, мучимая любовью, которую не была способна принять целиком. Мои ступни упирались в его плечи, я смотрела на него снизу, и он казался мне огромным.  
  
      Я сеяла искры и получила своё пламя.  
  
      Артур потянул меня к себе, я вскрикнула, он зажал мне рот губами, но это был вовсе не поцелуй, а ещё одно нападение. Затем он подхватил меня под живот, вынуждая повернуться к нему спиной, и поставил на четвереньки.  
  
      Артур Пендрагон не был тем мужчиной, чью жажду можно было легко утолить.  
  
      Мы терзали друг друга всю ночь. Наутро, когда я пришла в себя, лёжа головой у него на груди, а наши взмокшие тела были всё ещё плотно прижаты одно к другому, бедро к бедру, Артур вдруг сказал:  
  
      — Будь мне другом, Вивиан. Не врагом.  
  
      Его голос немного дрожал, глаза были закрыты.  
  
      Я чувствовала себя разбитой, сытой, по-хорошему пустой. Возле самого моего уха с противоестественной разрежённостью и силой билось его сердце. Я любила это сердце больше, чем своё._  
  
      И теперь, когда Мерлин говорил мне о бесстрастности, всё у меня внутри дрожало от клокочущего смеха.  
  
      Я потянулась к нему и медленным движением приложила ладони к его лицу с обеих сторон.  
  
      — Но я хочу его себе, — просто сказала я. — Можешь ты это понять? Хочу зависимости и поклонения, страсти, хочу спорить и мириться, хочу сидеть подле его трона, хочу быть матерью и женой. Я хочу прожить жизнь, всего одну, но чтобы она была настоящей. Я хочу быть живой!  
  
      Мерлин взял мои руки в свои, такие горячие от волнения, что казалось, будто они обжигали мне кожу.  
  
      — Нимуэ, — его голос был очень нежным, а глаза полнились печалью. — Это невозможно. Я же говорил тебе, всё обернётся трагедией. Страдание, снова одно страдание.  
  
      — Ты сказал: он будет любить её, она его — не слишком. Но ты говорил не об Артуре. Ты говорил о себе. Твои слова принесли мне немало вреда.  
  
      — Разве ты не чувствуешь, как его слепое обожание теснит тебя в угол? Острая боль, жестокое пламя — однажды, скорее, чем ты думаешь, это утомит тебя. В одно обыденное утро ты взглянешь на него и поймёшь — начался надоедливый до зевоты конец. Он, конечно, умрёт, умрёт, как я и говорил, в одиночестве, схоронив прежде всех своих верных рыцарей. Род Пендрагонов навеки исчезнет.  
  
      Я горько улыбнулась и высвободила свои руки.  
  
      — Тебе необязательно лгать, ведь так? Ты можешь просто молчать. Почему ты никогда не говоришь ни слова о Тамезисе? — спросила я. — Тебе ведь известно о том, что он появится на свет. Наследник Артура, речной принц и молодой дракон. Почему ты молчишь о нём?  
  
      Мерлин прижал пальцами веки закрытых глаз, словно ему сделалось больно смотреть на меня.  
  
      — Тамезис… — глухо протянул он. — Какое тяжёлое имя — язык с трудом ворочается во рту. Речной принц. Конечно, конечно, — тяжело вздохнув, он открыл глаза и посмотрел мне через плечо. — Но  _не дракон_.  
  
      Я отследила его взгляд и обернулась. Ланселот собирал снег в ладони и лепил снежки.  
  
      Видения словно огнём вспыхнули у меня перед глазами.  
  
       _«Сэр Ланселот посмел предать лучшего из людей, — чуть насмешливо заявил Тамезис. — Он опорочил доброе имя короля и должен быть казнён»._  
  
      Меч не отзывался принцу.  
  
       _«Она была виновна перед своим королём, перед своим мужем, и ей пришлось отречься от озёрной пучины, родившей её на свет»._  
  
      Я была настолько поражена, что даже не отшатнулась от Мерлина, а только заморгала часто-часто. Сердце моё так и заколотилось.  
  
      Он не мог лгать, он физически не мог выдавить из себя ложь, как не мог умереть от старости или зачать дитя.  
  
      — Пожалуйста… — выдохнула я, сама не зная, о чём собиралась просить.  
  
      Светлые, ясные глаза уставились на меня с близкого расстояния, и дыхание застряло у меня в глотке.  
  
      — Я же сказал: всё кончится трагедией, Нимуэ. Ты хочешь втиснуть себя в рамки человеческой жизни и ничем при этом не пожертвовать. Но человек полон слабостей и пороков. В одну из ночей убывающей луны на берегу Тёмной реки ты позабудешь все свои брачные клятвы. Ты неверная. Всегда такой была.  
  
      Я почувствовала, как гримаса боли исказила моё лицо. Я вся сжалась, отступила и опустила голову. Мерлин потянулся ко мне, но я тут же отпрянула.  
  
      — Такова участь всех неравных союзов, дитя, — тихо произнёс он. — Вы не были созданы друг для друга. Всё в мире стремится к равновесию. Артуру не нужен сын, он оставит после себя иное наследие.  
  
      — Как ты, не так ли? — прошипела я со злостью. — Ты что, лепишь из него короля по собственному образу и подобию? Он человек, он единственный властелин своей судьбы!  
  
      — Он король. Он больше не принадлежит себе.  
  
      — О, боги! Лучше бы тебе лгать, Мерлин! Лучше бы тебе лгать мне.  
  
      Некоторое время мы молчали. Я глядела вдаль. Солнце стояло невысоко и светило сквозь дымку, нависшую над самыми верхушками деревьев. Воздух казался тяжёлым от сырости. Снег, лёгкий и редкий, припорошил землю, напоминая муку на полу в мельнице. Тяжелы были мои мысли. Наконец, я с трудом заговорила, едва справляясь с чем-то таким сильным, что руки дрожали от напряжения.  
  
      — Это Тамезис убьёт Артура?  
  
      — На Каммланском поле на рассвете, — голос Мерлина звучал, как удары бича. — Этот рассвет будет последним для них обоих. Разве это не жестокая насмешка судьбы, в которую ты отказываешься верить, — любить кого-то и одновременно быть причиной его страданий и гибели?  
  
      — Ты всего лишь летописец чужих судеб, Мерлин, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала я. — Ты хранишь легенды, я их создаю. Раньше я никак не могла осмыслить твоё предсказание о собственной смерти. Но теперь я могу представить себе твоё убийство. А раз могу представить, то могу и совершить.  
  
      С этими словами я отвернулась от него и пошла прочь. Ланселот, наградив Мерлина настороженным взглядом, отправился за мной. На негнущихся ногах я вошла в замок и, на мгновение растерявшись, вдруг остановилась. Ланселот своей лёгкой рукой взял меня под локоть и повёл по коридору, причём я с немалым удивлением подумала, что, пожалуй, он впервые по собственной воле дотронулся до меня: ощущение лёгкости и одновременно силы его прикосновения напомнило о крыле большой птицы. Он вывел меня в разреженную факелами тьму знакомого коридора. Мы оказались напротив моих покоев. Ланселот открыл для меня дверь, затем обернулся ко мне, и, видимо, что-то такое было у меня в лице, что он вдруг почти неразличимо и чуть изумлённо выдохнул:  
  
      — Ваше Величество…  
  
      Отблеск огня сверкнул на моём обручальном кольце.  
  
      Сломленная своими переживаниями и усталостью, я буквально повалилась на него, истерически всхлипывая. У него была чистая, нежная душа. Он не стал звать на помощь, не отстранился от меня в смущении. Он привлёк меня к себе одной рукой и выжидающе замер. Я горько рыдала, охваченная страхом и невыносимым стыдом, но постепенно стала успокаиваться на широкой и тёплой груди человека, который гладил меня по спине. Слёзы иссякли, и я в изнеможении отстранилась от него.  
  
      Теперь я вновь была тиха, как белый снег, укрывавший сейчас под собой чёрную землю. Признательно и ласково — я просто не могла иначе — я погладила его ладонь и сказала:  
  
      — Никому не говорите об этом, сэр Ланселот.  
  
      — Не буду, — ответил он с самым искренним видом.  
  
      Я чуть улыбнулась и поспешно скрылась за дверью, не в силах больше глядеть в это чистое лицо и невольно отмечать про себя его схожесть с другим. Тёмные и бездонные, как водная гладь, глаза, светлые волосы, отливающие медью, густые ресницы…  _Озёрный рыцарь и речной принц._  
  
      Нет, покуда у меня имелась своя воля, этому никогда не бывать. Да только всё равно в любви, в надежде, в жизни и смерти куда ни ступишь — всюду таилась западня. Быть живой так или иначе означает бродить вслепую, покоряясь своей судьбе. Быть живой — значит жить в преддверии неизбежной зимы.


End file.
